According to Nature
by Hypocritical Romantic
Summary: Lukas was sure he was going to be an alpha, but when he gets his first heat, he promises to rebel agains his nature. Although, being a little promiscuous wouldn't hurt and it seems like no one can control him. Omegaverse. DenNor, HongIce, SuFin Human names: Lukas, Mathias, Emil, Berwald, Tino, & Xiao; Minor pairings as well
1. Growing Up

**According to Nature**

**Chapter One: Growing Up**

Lukas Bondevik had always remembered being overprotective of his little brother Emil. In fact, he could even recollect the first time he felt such defensiveness over the newborn. Every time his adorable sibling would glare up at him, a surge of love would engulf him and he'd recall their fist meeting.

He had been anxious at home with his elderly neighbor, waiting for his father to return from the hospital where his mother gave birth. Lukas had kept hearing throughout her pregnancy that it was a miracle for his beta mother to have another child, but it happened soon after their move. Because she was found to be pregnant a few weeks after they had moved from Norway to Iceland, his neighbor claimed the elves favored their family, a rare occurrence for new families that moved into the land.

"Don't you worry, my child," the lady picked him up to rock him to sleep, "the elves will take good care of your mother and father. They'll even look over you and your baby brother. Sleep now and when you awaken, you'll be reunited." There was something in her voice that lulled Lukas to sleep instantaneously, he thought it to be the magic she always spoke of, but whatever it was, it worked.

The next thing he remembered was being unfastened from his car seat by his father as he whispered to him that it was time. It was finally time for him to meet baby Emil. Excitement began to bubble in the two year old's body, but it was difficult to tell of such emotion until he caught sight of his mother and began to squirm in his father's arms. As they neared, he stopped to peer at a bundle of blankets held by his mother.

"Hi sweetie," his mother cooed, "do you want to meet your baby brother? Can you say, 'Hello, Emil?'"

Lukas couldn't be bothered. He shifted to get his father to lower him closer towards the newborn and stare at him. His parents spoke to him, urging him to say something to Emil, but he couldn't. He was speechless. Slowly, he extended his own little hand to touch the other boy's head. When little eyes blinked up at him, Lukas grinned, "Bror."

Emil hummed, and their brotherly bond was formed. From that moment on, Lukas felt a need to always be there for Emil. He'd protect him from mischievous elves and trolls, teach him everything he'll learn, and help him in every way he can. Of course, he really wasn't thinking all these things, but he might as well have been. His parents ingrained it into his head the moment they found out his mother was expecting. As a big brother, Lukas was to protect Emil.

X. x.

The days had dragged into weeks, then months, followed by years with the boys spending more and more time together. They they had their fights, but Lukas always quelled Emil's anger before he said or did anything they'd both regret. Although the two had their tiffs, the brothers were inseparable.

All play dates ended the same: Lukas and Emil playing alone in the corner while the other kids played and learned together. On rare occasions when the boys would interact with others, they led the activity or instructed others.

One mother commented to Mrs. Bondevik how she had better prepare herself for having two alphas hitting puberty around the same time. "Oh there will be lots of blood dear, but don't fret, it's only natural. Even if one of them ends up a beta, they'll at least verbally fight loud enough to wake up the dead. You don't even want to know what kind of trouble my two alpha twins and beta children have caused. I think these last two will fortunately be a beta and omega."

Mrs. Bondevik turned toward her sons. She wouldn't learn their natures until they hit puberty. "How can you tell?"

"Lára," her friend patted her leg, "I'm a mother of five and an omega, although I haven't had an omega child yet, I can tell my Sindri will be omega. Watch how even though he's as old as Lukas, he follows what Emil tells him to do. Of course, there's the chance that he ends up being a pushover beta, but all in good time. With so many omegas in my family, I'm bound to have at least one. Sindri's should to be my baby omega, but if he isn't, at least I've dodged a bullet."

The boys' mother thought back to her extended family. There were plenty of omegas she thought, but being an only beta child to typical alpha and omega parents, there was no telling what her boys would end up. Something that her friend said concerned her however, "What do you mean 'dodged a bullet?'"

"Hmm? Don't worry, then again, you betas have a knack for that, don't you?" Her friend chuckled. "Omega heats are horrible, especially during puberty, but fortunately for you, you'll at least have a beta and an alpha. I think your Lukas could be either or, but Emil most likely will be an alpha. You'll only have to set strict rules on him during puberty, you won't want him reproducing like a bunny. Fortunately, if Lukas's a beta, he'll help you keep Emil under control. Now if they're both alphas, they'll be too busy with dominance fights amongst each other that they won't be too horny."

"Hjördís!" Lára gasped at what her friend was saying.

"It's all part of growing up, or are betas unlucky enough that you miss the fun out of adolescence?" Hjördís giggles.

Mrs. Bondevik blushed while she watched Lukas. "My babies are too young to think about them having babies."

**x. X. x.**

Two little pairs of eyes watched rain cascade down their window with disappointment. They had planed a grand adventure in their backyard the night before, but now they were stuck inside with nothing to do. Not all their toys scattered about their rooms nor the multiple channels on the television could entertain them that morning. Only the rain held their attention long enough as it was the bane of every child at one point in their lives.

Lukas was the first to get bored with glaring out the window and settled with looking for a book to "read" like he had seen his father do multiple time before on days like this. He pulled one out of his own mini library in his room randomly, and went off to read in his father's study.

He was half way through the picture book when Emil plopped in font of him, pouting with his stuffed puffin in his arms. Lukas always found his brother's passive-aggressive tantrums amusing, so he peeked over his book to watch Emil's little show.

First, he rubbed his face into his bird, bringing it closer to his face so only his eyes could be seen over its head. His eyes then focused either on the wall in front of him or they fixated on the object that annoyed him. Then he sighed heavily, attracting attention to him if he already hadn't. Occasionally, the fidgeting that happened next would annoy Lukas, yet he was so bored that it was welcomed this time. Finally, the grumbling. It wasn't understandable because he was mumbling into his puffin and his three year old vocabulary was not as developed.

"Lukas, me bored," Emil rotated to face him. "Play with me."

The book was set aside and little arms were crossed. "Okay, then what do you want to play?"

A look of concentration settled on the youngest child's face. After a few seconds of thinking, large, round eyes looked back at his elder brother, "Me no know..."

That was his typical response when Lukas asked. He always was the one to suggest their play choices, and was constantly shot down. It annoyed him, but he'd rather let it go than dwell on it. Emil becomes bored of the same scenario quite easily, so Lukas knew they couldn't play teacher, astronauts, office, music band, racers, boxers, animals, cops and robbers, hide-and-seek, I-Spy, any of their boardgames, or draw. They did that yesterday or the day before; today had to be different. They _were_ going to play vikings outside, and while they still_could_ play it inside, they were not allowed to roughhouse.

The night before they had watched a documentary about vikings with their father before bedtime, and with all the adventure and violence they saw, knew it had to be played outside. Lukas could imagine their mother's furry if they broke something or injured themselves jumping from couch to couch and quite frankly, he'd rather fight an actual viking than her. Reading seemed like the best bet, but Emil wouldn't last long.

Giving up, he stood up, "Let's just go help mother, maybe she'll let us help her cook like last time."

Lukas could see the reluctance eyes, but then he was surprised by what came out of his brother's mouth.

"We play mommy! Lukas be mommy and me be daddy!" Emil held up his animal, "Puffin be baby!"

It was an idea, Emil's first play idea in fact, but not quite what Lukas wanted to do. He didn't even want to help their mother, yet it was his last resort before he had to deal with a sulky baby brother. "Okay, but _you_ be mommy. Mr. Puffin is your baby, not mine."

The excitement in his blue violet eyes, although died died down a little, was still there after Lukas's compromise. Not knowing where to start, he looked around the room for a clue before asking for his brother's advice.

He sent him out of their father's study, explaining that the room would be where Lukas worked. Emil had to go find a house and prepare it before Lukas got home. "There'll be a reward if I like it."

Emil shot out of the room like a little bullet.

His first mission was to find a room to claim as their home. His room was too small and Lukas would throw a fit if he messed up his organized room, so those two were options were out. Neither could they use their parent's bedroom which left the living room or dining room, however since the two were connected, Emil reasoned they'd just have a big house between the three. Next he had to decorate their home.

After setting their child, Mr. Puffin, down, he ran to their rooms to pick out blankets and pillows and some of their favorite things to make it feel even more at home. However, because he was small, he couldn't carry everything at once and took many trips to and fro, attracting his mother's attention.

"What are you doing sweet pea?"

"Building a house!"

"Oooh, what for?"

"Lukas coming home. I be ready."

Mrs. Bondevik chuckled. "Are you the mommy then?"

Emil froze with distaste. "Yeah, but me get reward."

As a mother, she knew what her son was saying and offered her help. To impress Lukas, they set up a little lap desk on the floor with a cloth over it to make it look like a mini version of their dining table and set it up with their lunch. Emil and Mr. Puffin baby were patiently sitting in their places when Lukas walked into the living room with books in his arms and their father's reading glasses on his nose.

Back in the kitchen, Mrs. Bondevik heard Lukas's surprise to find a meal of soup and bread "prepared" by Emil. The three year old only helped by getting the bread and butter out, but it was enough by the boy's standards. All appeared to go well until the shouting began.

Setting her own bowl of soup down, she ran into the living room to find Emil furiously yelling at Lukas for spilling soup on Mr. Puffin. The poor bird was soaked in vegetable soup, but the older boy looked to be pretty messy as well. Not knowing who to comfort first, Mrs. Bondevik could only watch as Lukas slowly crumbled in guilt.

She knelt down to form a barrier between the two, but Emil would not relent. Soon Lukas was sobbing and cowered into his mother's comfort as she attempted to pacify her youngest son. Nothing she said or did appeased the children, so all she could do was separate the two.

Scooping Lukas into her arms, Mrs. Bondevik carried him off to his room and gave him a few comforting words and a kiss before leaving to handle Emil. When she returned to him, the little boy was enraged to the point that he was crying as well. To calm him down, she rocked him in her arms along with promises of a clean Mr. Puffin and licorice when he awakened.

Her two boys had never quarreled like that before and if either of them cried, it was Emil, not Lukas. Just remembering her eldest child cry tugged at her heart and concerned her. Where her children already displaying hits of their nature? In all the parenting books she had read, its not uncommon for children to begin mimicking other natures around them, particularly those that define them. It would make sense to see Emil flare up like an angered alpha, but despite their father being an alpha, they had never seen him lash out like that.

And where had Lukas learned to submit? They as parents had never fought in front of the children for him to learn a beta and omega trait. Her thoughts remained centered around the boys' natures as she cleaned and up until her husband came come.

He had come home full of excitement, a rare expression from a typically stoic man. The ruckus had drawn the children out of their naps, but soon had them crying into their rooms again.

They didn't want to move to America. It was true that they didn't have any close friends in the neighborhood, but they had grown attached to the land and its inhabitants, human and nonhuman.

**x. X. x.**

The move to the States was just as quick as from Norway to Iceland, but Lukas didn't remember any of the previous move. Iceland was just as much of his home as was his birthplace. He had learned a lot from his playmates, but he wouldn't miss them as much. Instead, he reminisced his his elderly neighbor and hoped the trolls and elves wouldn't be too angry at them for leaving.

Fortunately, they seemed to have still favored them because the day they arrived to their new, even larger home, Lukas already had a best friend.

"Hej! I saw you had a boy! Can I play with him?" An obnoxious boy pounded on their front door as soon as Mr. Bondevik closed it, carrying in the last box.

Mr. Bondevik was willing to leave the boy outside unanswered, but Mrs. Bondevik wouldn't have any of it. She wanted her boys to have friends, and the opportunity couldn't be wasted.

Eagerly, she swung the door open and presented her two sons to the boisterous child appearing to be close to Lukas's age.

Emil took a step back, while Lukas took a step forward to defend his little brother from the stranger. The boy meant no harm as he grinned innocently at them. He asked for permission to show the boys around, but Mrs. Bondevik only admitted Lukas to go if he wanted; Emil desperately needed a nap. Promising his brother to tell him everything when he got back, the elder boy followed the slightly taller blond down the road.

Lukas quickly learned that the boy, originally from Denmark, loved to talk. He spewed over a hundred words a minute and barely paused to take in a breath. It was a little annoying how he automatically assumed he knew English, and the occasional Danish word, but it helped tune him out. The two were shortly joined by another blond, just as tall as the Dane, but infinitely much quieter.

He introduced himself as Berwald, which promptly reminded the other to introduce himself as well. They discovered that although Lukas couldn't talk to them in English, they could understand themselves pretty well by conversing in their native tongues.

From that day on, Lukas spent most of his days with the two boys and slowly came out of his shell and learned his third language fairly rapidly. He was rougher, and a little louder around the two than he had with other children back in Iceland. They'd often include Emil in their games and adventures, but they were often too fast or impatient with the younger boy. Nonetheless, Lukas continued to play with his baby brother when the two were alone and often preferred to stay with his brother. However, it was not long before he too made a friend in the daycare once school began for Lukas and Mrs. Bondevik found a job as an assistant at a design firm.

Although Mr. Bondevik was not as thrilled in his sons' playmates, he was pleased with their development. In school Lukas excelled in almost every subject and was growing to be a strong boy, just like himself. He commented to his wife his thoughts about their son, as each year they were approaching "the talk."

Worries from the past about the incident between the two brothers a few years ago no longer worried Lára. Lukas had increasingly asserted his authority over his brother while maintaining that loving care for him that he had always had when they were younger. Soon her nerves would be settled once and for all once puberty struck.

A few months after his ninth birthday Mr. and Mrs. Bondevik sat Lukas down to explain to him what his body would go through soon as he approached the age. The talk was instigated when they had received a letter in the mail that first week of school that the students would be attending special classes that explained puberty, but strongly encouraged parents to talk with their students beforehand.

As they began to explain to their son what possible changes he'd go through depending on their nature, they found that Lukas already knew most of what they were saying.

"So you know alpha, beta, and omega roles, do ya?" Mr. Bondevik rubbed his chin in thought. "Then do ya know about reproduction and how sex between alphas and omegas, or the occasional alpha and beta, can make babies?"

Lukas nodded while attempting to contain his blush. There was no use lying to his parents. They would be able to catch his lie the moment they made eye contact and he'd rather not relearn it again. After all, it took a few tries from Berwald and him to explain sex to Mathias. He figured he was an expert by now.

"I see, and ya know this... how?"

"Oh, stop, you know how," his mother teasingly batted her husband. "You were a kid once too; of course he looked it up on his own or with friends. Isn't that right sweet pea?"

Again, he nodded.

Mr. Bondevik huffed. "Well then, we don't really need this talk do we now? Just tell me son, do you fancy anyone in ya class yet? Feel closer to either one of your friends? It'd give us some sort of idea of your nature if you tell us. Then again, his mates wouldn't have a nature yet either would they, Lára."

This time he shook his head. There really wasn't anyone he felt particular towards. Everyone was annoying; Berwald was the only tolerable one he knew.

Satisfied, his father let him go to enjoy the rest of the day.

**x. X. x.**

"Luke! Lukie! Look at me!" The obnoxious blond he knew to be Mathias, waved his arms dangerously as he stood proudly on top of the monkey bars. The ten year old was one of the bravest boys in their class, but Lukas also considered him the stupidest.

"You're going to get in trouble," Lukas barely spared him a glance as he headed towards the swings where Berwald slowly rocked back and forth.

"Or hurt," teal eyes glared up at his reluctant friend. When his other friend reached him, he forfeited his swing to give Lukas a turn and offered to push him. "Tell 'im t' get down."

Lukas complied with the gentle pushes, but denied the other request. "No, he doesn't listen to me. Just wait until Mrs. Héderváry yells at him."

Berwald sighed, but continued with his ministrations.

The two were quietly marveling how stupid their friend could be when the small Dane slipped. Twin gasps and a cry were heard, but fortunately, his hands shot out to grab a bar before he plummeted towards the grown face first. Once he knew he was safe, Mathias let out a nervous chuckle, but still held the bar tightly. Lukas and Berwald were there in an instant staring up at him along with a few other kids who witnessed the incident.

"What are you doing? You can let go now." Lukas crossed his arms as anger slightly bubbled through him from the scare the other inflicted. He rolled his eyes once he understood what was happening. "Of course _now _you're scared. Berwald, I think you're gonna have to catch him."

The other blond didn't look pleased with this, but there didn't seem to be any other alternative. He placed himself under his foolish friend and extended his arm.

"Nooo, I can't." Sky blue eyes began to darken as tears pooled along the edges.

"Ya scared?" Berwald smirked, but quickly moved out of way when Mathias began kicking.

More and more kids were beginning to wonder over to them, so before the entire playground arrived to watch, Lukas moved to take Berwald's place. "Fine, I'll catch you, I promise. I'm right here; it's all right."

"You can do it!" Mrs. Héderváry's daughter, Elizaveta, rooted for him.

Yet, Mathias wasn't convinced. What seemed like a short hop from the bars to the ground before was now miles and miles away. He couldn't even look down at Lukas to make sure the boy was there. Slowly, he could feel himself slipping and his arms were aching. There was no way he could last forever or even wait for their teacher to arrive after a few kids ran off to find her. The fear was instilled now, and Mathias had to trust his best friend.

"One... Two...," Lukas softly urged him, but he didn't make it to three before his friend's arms gave out and he was underneath the big oaf.

"Luuuukiiiieeee!" Mathias quickly swiveled his body to hug his friend and completely disregarded the fact that they were both bleeding.

Mrs. Héderváry plucked the boys from the grown and chastised them all the way to the infirmary. Lukas didn't see why he was in trouble, it was the idiot Dane's fault, but the lecture about consequences was ingrained into his young mind. They were fortunate to have only received scratches on their palms and knees, however, death could have awaited them had things gone horribly wrong.

"Or even worse!" Mrs. Héderváry gasped while Lukas wondered what could possibly be worse than death. "Either one of you boys could be omegas and if your internally damaged, you'd never be able to have children! Studies have shown that most omegas that cannot conceive lead a life of distress. Then there's heats! Even those that don't want children end up having a few so they can carry on with their lives. Heats don't even become bearable until you've had at least two children!

"It's astonishing that we're not over populated by now. I'm the only one I know who's had more than five. No, wait, Mrs. Kirkland's got six like me, but everyone else has two or one." she was rambling again. With it being near the end of the school year, Lukas had learned to ignore her verbose speeches, except this one seemed important. He's always known omegas were valued, but he never understood the scope of it.

According to Mrs. Héderváry, without omegas, there would be no order. They are the breaks of the harsh ruling of betas and alphas, their humanistic reasoning. Yet, they cannot be in the forefront of politics and other leading responsibilities because it wears them down too much? Lukas didn't understand, nor did he really want to attempt to do so because all his attention was beginning to draw towards the sting in his palms. He glanced at Mathias and noticed he wasn't listening either and was focusing on not limping as his knees dribbled a little blood. The boys had a few more years before puberty after all. Their nature was their least worry at the moment.

Thoughts of the three natures floated around the little Norwegian's head that night, however. He wondered what his would be and categorized his friends into natures that would suited them. Mathias would likely end up an alpha, Lukas reasoned. Most of the alphas he had read about in history class were impulsive, idiotic, and stubborn as his friend. Berwald would be an omega because he listen to him loyally like one. A small blush spread across Lukas' face as he imagined himself and Berwald as a couple, but quickly dismissed it. The three of them were just friends, it just happened to be that Berwald was more reasonable than Mathias and thats what lead him down paths of partnership. There were no romantic feelings for either of them or anyone at all.

All he cared about was his school work and his cute little brother.

_As an alpha or beta_, Lukas thought as he drifted laggardly into sleep,_ it'll be my responsibility to protect Emil, my omega baby brother._

* * *

**Edit: ****¿****Te gustaria leer mi historia en español? ****¡****Psyx-ITD lo ****está traduciendo! El link es de fanfiction y: ****/u/6811317/Psyx-ITD or sigue el link en mi perfil. ****¡****Gracias! **

I do not own Hetalia.

Sorry if this first chapter's confusing, it's mostly background information, but I couldn't stop myself. I love writing about baby Norway/Lukas and Iceland/Emil! I'm pretty sure I've annoyed my friend (the ultimate Nordic fan I know) with my obsession of these two... So review/PM me if something's confusing, I'm sure there is a bunch of stuff because every omegaverse is slightly different and I'm half asleep and such...

I had an idea for an omegaverse for the Nordics a long time ago, but scrapped it, then had a new one after I ready my friend's, Silly Kwado's, own Nordic omegaverse. (Go check it out if you haven't already) I hope to continue this story along with my other many many unfinished ones soon, but life!

If you liked reading about the boys as little kids, check out Silly Kwado's and mine ask blog we started a few months ago. Its about the Nordic 5 as children and next door neighbours! It's on tumblr as: ask-the-nordic-neighbours

Shameless self-promote for my friend because I know she was really excited about starting one!


	2. Troubles of Puberty

**Chapter Two: Troubles of Puberty**

With the end of the school year fast approaching, Lukas woke up with a little more energy than normal. That was not to say, however, that he didn't have to be dragged out of bed. Why would he want to leave? It was warm and comfortable under his sheets and dreamland was far more appealing than real life. In his sleep realm, the fairies he had met as a child were real and his friends and he'd have multiple pet bunnies instead of one. The adventures he'd play with Mathias and Berwald, sometimes even with Emil, would come to life and he would be in control of it all. Everything was perfect in that state.

"Lukas, mom said to to get up," Emil popped his head in, "otherwise, I'm gonna finish all the butter that's left."

The older brother sighed as he pushed off his blankets. He loved his brother dearly, but no way in hell would he let him finish off his precious butter. Oh, and in his dreams, his brother would be much cuter like he had been in the past. Ever since he made friends with the Asian boy down the street, Emil's been grumpier and grumpier. Lukas theorized at one point that Xiao was a vampire, only instead of drinking blood, he drank other people's energy. The Fun Sucker he had temporarily dubbed him. Now that the other came over often, he knew that wasn't the case. Xiao was pretty cool for a third grader. He just couldn't figure out how his precious brother had become so... un-cute and grumpy.

Not caring that he only wore his boxers, the older boy sluggishly made his way downstairs to eat breakfast despite his brother's protests to change. They both knew by now that Lukas couldn't, and wouldn't, function until he has had food in his stomach, but that never stopped Emil from complaining.

"God, you're so embarrassing," he'd stomp away as menacing as he could in his small frame.

Lukas had no idea as to why his brother thought him to be so, it was only them in the house, but he wouldn't dwell on it until he had food in him. Fortunately for him, or unfortunately, he didn't have to ponder his brother's humiliation for long. There in his dinning room, Lukas found himself practically naked in front of his two best friends eating breakfast with his mother and father. This little fact didn't faze him. His only concern was over the butter dish and the huge stack of pancakes on Mathias's plate.

Glaring, he served himself food and removed the butter from the Dane's reach.

Mr. Bondevik, while reading the morning newspaper, sighed and moved it back. "Lukas, where are your clothes?"

"Room," he curtly responded as he made himself a ham and butter sandwich and picked some fruit from the center basket, also lathering it up in butter.

"I don't think that's healthy for you...," Berwald eyed his friend with worry.

"Mind your own business," he growled under his breath.

Mathias, sitting in front of Berwald, laughed at his friends' exchange, glad for once that it wasn't him who was reprimanded. He didn't escape without a glare, however, but it was worth seeing the Swede recoil. Whenever the three played together, Lukas had the habit of siding with Berwald, only to annoy Mathias, but the young Dane knew the Norwegian liked him best. That is why rare moments like these, when Lukas abused them both, were much more fun than when they both picked on him. Their friendship was peculiar to those who observed it from the outside, however, the three have never felt as comfortable with others as they do with one another.

They had promised each other friendship until death, especially during bloody play war or really, really boring days when they got at each others' throats. In the five years the three boys have been together, they did everything together. Berwald refused to go to the dentist's office without Mathias or Lukas accompanying him and Mathias refused to go to his grandparent's home without at least one of the boys. (His grandmother loved having all three of them over anyway, so he usually took both.) Lukas was the only one that did not mind not having his friends with him, but would not go places without his brother. His first year of schooling was a nightmare for his parents because he would throw a tantrum almost everyday if Emil didn't walk to school with him and their mother. Thus Emil to missed a bit of his sleep, so he could walk his older brother to the doors. The youngest boy didn't mind it as much because he loved his brother. Lukas' love for his brother never wavered, but he was slowly becoming inseparable from the boys as well.

"Oh, hey!" The loud blond dropped his fork in mid bite. "Today we're signing up for classes for next year! We'll finally be middle schoolers!"

Mr. Bondevik lowered his newspaper to look at Lukas expectantly while Mrs. Bondevik looked at all three of them excitedly. "Really now? What tracks are you boys thinking of going into?"

"PHI!" Mathias fist pumped the air. "We're all taking the same classes!"

Lukas rolled his eyes while, Berwald glanced away from the discussion.

It was common for most students to begin in the advanced Class One schooling, but sometimes parents or teachers suggested Class Two or Three depending on the student's academic performance. After enrolling in a class, they were separated into nature tracks that specialized in catering to alphas, betas, or omegas. In Class One, alphas went into Phi, betas registered into Theta, and advanced omegas entered Omicron. Class Two, more of an average schooling compared to Class One, had Sigma alphas, Iota betas, and Upsilon omegas. Class Three catered to students that need extra help or attention in school. Their alphas were classified as Kappa, betas as Nu, and omegas in Class Three as Pi.

Before puberty, students would all enroll into alpha classes then switch over to their correct classes, but once determined their nature, they would switch into their correct tracks. Courses between alphas and betas were not much different and typically taught at the same rate, but omega classes were extremely flexible to suit students' heat cycles. Therefore, omegas would not fall behind in their lessons. All students had a chance to learn the same thing, but for the precaution of heats, it was necessary for omegas to be segregated from most of the school. Only during lunch and study hall did most schools allow for students to interact with the other natures, although alpha and beta received more time together in other activities than omegas.

"Aiming high, aren't we Mathias?" Mr. Bondevik snickered, but was swatted by his wife.

"I hear that's the toughest track. Are you boys ready for the challenge?"

"Of course!" Mathias continued, unaware of the meaning behind Mr. Bondevik's comment. We're gonna sign up for soccer, and lots of hard classes! After all I gotta take a lot of science and math to be an engineer like my pa!"

"Hm, of course."

Mrs. Bondevik ruffled the little Dane's hair then turned to Berwald to enquire his future aspirations. "What about you, Berwald. What do you want to do as an adult?"

Swallowing a bite from his apple, Berwald looked away from Lukas' mother to stare at his apple. "Don't know... M'be some sor' of artist? I like drawing."

"Yeah! He's kinda good too!" Mathias jumped out of his seat to run to his book bag to take out a piece of paper. "He drew us in a viking ship last week!" He usually didn't usually praise Berwald, but this drawing was extra cool so he didn't mind showing it to everyone he could.

Even Mr. Bondevik was impressed with the ten year old's work. Lukas and Emil used to draw, but have let it go in favor of their instruments. "What about you Lukas? Any ideas of what you want to become?"

More awake than before, Lukas shrugged. He's thought about it when asked in class, but he gives the usual response of becoming a diplomat like his father. That is why they often moved, but this had been the longest, and most likely permanent, place for them. "NIS agent, Lawyer, CEO... haven't decided yet."

"Woah!" Mathias swallowed that last bit of his food. "What if you did all of them? That would be so cool! I think I'll change mine to a famous-soccer-player-rock star-engineer!"

**x. X. x.**

After breakfast, the boys waited for Lukas downstairs while Emil tried to entertain them. In his opinion, however, it was not working because Mathias kept bouncing a hacky sack on his knees and shoes despite him telling the idiot not to or else he'd break something. Fortunately, Lukas arrived in time to prevent the stray hackie sack from smashing into his mother's vase. Regrettably, Mathias would not get his toy back.

Normally, he would have vexed his friend to return it, but this time, for the first and only time, he was too excited for school to even care. On their walk to school, Mathias rambled about entering a bigger building next fall and listing all of his class choices. "And if we all choose the same classes, then we'll definitely get some classes together! Remember guys, we're taking Pre-Algebra, German, P.E., Computer Basics, World History, Honors Science, and Honors English. And then after school, we gotta pick-"

Mathias didn't get to finish what he was saying because as soon as they entered their classroom, the room was buzzing with their classmates' excited chatter and their teacher was heard little phrases, like "just her luck," "she'd be first," and "poor Katyusha," but understood none of it until they asked Gilbert.

"Katyusha's an omega!" the small, albino German extended his arms in surprise. "She's the first out of all of us to get her nature and she gets to skip class! Man, you shoulda seen it! We were just putting away our stuff when Katyusha walks in, looking like she's sick or something, and Mrs. Héderváry shoots up from her desk and drags her out of the room. No one had a clue on what was happening until Luddy figured out that she's an omega 'cause she had signs of heat or something like that."

The topic of natures sporadically became the focus of attention around the fifth grade for the remainder of the school year. Children wondered and made bets who'd find out their nature next and which nature they'd develop, yet hoping nothing happened until after graduation. However, most of the discussion of Katyusha's discovery was forgotten as their elementary graduation ceremony was fast approaching.

Katyusha never returned to their class after her heat incident. Rumor had it that she was expelled from school for coming when she was beginning her first heat cycle, but Ivan assured everyone that was not the case. As her cousin, he found out that she would be finising her school year at home and would transfer into Upsilon (regular omega) classes in middle school. If she wasn't on her heat during their graduation ceremony, she'd be able to walk the gym floor with her classmates.

One more omega was discovered in the fifth grade, but not from their class. Luckily for him, he was at home and didn't have embarrassing gossip spread like Katyusha. The two returned for graduation, and friends were temporarily reunited before being split again in middle school.

That summer, the boys spent most of their time together, oblivious to the world outside their friendship. Without them knowing, a few more of their classmates had learned their nature, thus beginning puberty. When they bumped into Antonio and Francis at the beach one hot, summer day and learned of Gilbert's and Ludwig's nature.

"Oui, I was there when it happened," Francis fanned himself under the umbrella. "You see, Toni was visiting some family in Miami, so I was bored and walked over to Gil's house. It still wasn't as fun playing with just the two of us, so we invited Ludwig to join our game. We were at the good part when all of a sudden both get so moody. Gil's been moody all week, so I didn't think anything different until both Beilschmidt's start to actually fight!

"I think Ludwig was the first to strike Gil... I don't remember. All I recall is that it getting bloody fast so I went to get their mère or père," Francis begun to grin widely as he retold what happened next. "Then, when monsieur Beilschmidt and I got outside, both froze and their eyes got wide! They let go of each other and ran to their rooms, slamming the doors shut. Monsieur Beilschmidt sent me back home, but I called Gil later and he told me that all of a sudden his penis expanded! Honhonhon~. Gil and Ludwig are both alphas!"

"So they had a dominance fight right before?" Lukas recollected from his health lectures that alphas typically discover their nature when males develop a random erection and females' breasts tighten because their mammary glands become unproductive. Occasionally, pre-alphas become moody or pick fights with older established alphas, thus getting into dominance fights.

"Sí, it's gotta be interesting to see them fight. You know how Gil loves his hermano. Although, if they get into fights, my money's on Ludwig." Antonio quipped.

Lukas frowned. He hoped him and his brother didn't get into fights when they became alphas. Emil already had such a temper that it was hard to imagine it only becoming worse once he comes of age. Lukas began to feel guilty for causing that temper. If only he had paid more attention to his adorable brother rather than leave him alone to play with Berwald and Mathias. No matter how hard he tried to bring both worlds together, Lukas couldn't convince Emil to play with them anymore. Therefore, from that moment on, he promised to spend more time with the developing boy.

As the summer rolled on, unfortunately, Lukas found himself straying from his promise. That did not mean, however, that the two brothers did not enjoy each other's company often. After the sun had set and the boys were back home from long days of playing with their respective friends, they would read or watch movies together. Talk would occasionally be initiated, but Emil rarely wanted to know about what his brother did with Mathias and Berwald. This puzzled Lukas. He didn't think his friends to be that bad. In fact, he thought Emil's best friend was a lot like Mathias and Berwald combined. To Lukas, Xiao was both annoying and obnoxious as the Dane, yet quite and respectful as the Swede.

Therefore, one evening, the eldest brother was curious enough to ask.

"Emil."

Light, violet-blue eyes looked up from his book towards his brother, acknowledging that he was listening.

"Why don't you like my friends?"

Eyes reverted to the book before him.

"Emil?"

"They're annoying."

Lukas set his book down, slightly irritated at his brother's curtness. "So is Xiao."

A quick smirk was hidden behind the youngest boy's book, but it just as quickly disappeared. "Yeah."

It wasn't that he really hated his brother's friends, but for some reason they exasperated him. At first he was glad to have his brother's attention fixated elsewhere, however, that soon became problematic when the three of them would get into trouble. It was never big trouble, however, Lukas at times would come home with a few scrapes and bruises, and that did not sit well with Emil. He blamed the two for hurting his brother despite the older one claiming the slight injuries didn't hurt, yet he'd see how his elder brother would wince or limp. Xiao would tease him that he was jealous, but that was not true. Emil didn't care if Lukas smiled a bit more with those two or if he'd teach them his magic he claimed to have. He could have Lukas' attention whenever he wanted, so he wasn't resentful.

"Then why?" Lukas persisted.

"I dunno. I just do," Emil glanced back at his face and saw slight disappointment. "Hey, do you remember that spell that you once taught me? The one that makes your mouth feel like there's a ton of peanut butter in your mouth? I wanna play a trick on Xiao."

At this, Lukas' eyes glistened. "Of course!" He stood up to rush into their father's study where he kept all sorts of books. Like his father, Lukas still held an interest in magic. Although, unlike his father, he claimed he could do a bit of magic and Emil still believed him. He had been the receiving end of some of those spells, so there wasn't a doubt in his mind that his big brother could do magic.

"Are you joining a magic club in middle school then?" Emil grinned as he reread the about the potion he planned on using against his own friend.

"Maybe, but Mat, Ber, and I are planning on joining the football team."

A frown replaced his grin. "Football-football right? Not American football?"

"Right."

Well, Emil internally reasoned, it was better than the rougher sport, so he let it go.

**x. X. x.**

"What do you mean you'r not joining football with us?!" Mathias furiously yelled at Berwald after their first day back at school. Middle school.

The whole day had gone exceptionally smooth until Berwald confessed that he wanted to join the hockey team instead.

"This wasn't part of our plan!" The Dane continued, growing angrier and angrier by the second.

"Y'ur plan, Mat. Ya never asked us. 'Sides, we have three out ov seven classes together and ya have Lukas fur four," the Swede refused to match his loud friend's volume although he knew he very well could. "Ah'll c'me watch'a games and ya can c'me watch mine on the weekends. We'll still be together."

"That's not the point," Mathias growled and Lukas had the urge to pull him back as his friend took a step toward the other.

"What is it then?" Despite gaining glasses over the summer, Berwald's glare did not downgrade and was just as fierce as before. "Ya just want control."

"Hey," Lukas had to physically place himself between the two to prevent them from getting any more closer. "It's alright. Ber can do what he wants and I'll stay with you. Nothing will change. We're still best friends."

Tension remained as they glared, but at least neither had moved or spoken anymore. Both males had their hands fisted and twitching, preparing to fight one another while Lukas briefly glanced at each of their crotches. If the two got in a dominance fight, he did not stand a change between the two larger boys, but fortunately Berwald relaxed before anything happened.

"Go to ya tryouts. Ya'll be late," he warned his two friends. "Ah'll come watch if ya want."

Mathias tsked in indignation, and headed towards the lockers, ignoring his traitorous friend.

Lukas, on the other hand, let out a breath in relief and gave a shaky smile up at the other. "Thanks. I'll keep an eye on him, don't worry. Although, are you sure you'll be all right in hockey? I thought you didn't really like the sport?"

Icy blue eyes glanced away as a light blush sprinkled his face over Lukas' concern. "Ja, ah'll be fine too. Dad wants this."

Lukas was all too familiar with fatherly expectations and understood right away. "Okay. Let's go."

Fortunately, Mathias got over his friend's treachery after a few days and Berwald enjoyed watching his two best friends get tripped over when he didn't have practice himself. The Norwegian in return attended his own ice practices more often than Mathias, but Berwald found that he didn't mind it as much. While Mathias was his first friend, he preferred the other's company. After his rigorous practice, Lukas would often join him on the ice and skate with him as a cool down.

Needless to say, Berwald was not surprised to find himself crushing after his smaller friend, but he wasn't the only one.

Mathias loved having Lukas teasing and encouraging him throughout practice. Despite being smaller, or perhaps because he was smaller, the Norwegian kept up with the larger boys and even some of the older alpha teens. Not to outdone, the Dane strove to impress. He also found a little perk to all his hard work. The more he pushed himself, the more Lukas would as well which had them both sweating in the hot autumn sun.

Most often than not, these intense practices treated him with a shirtless Lukas as sweat would often drench their shirts to the point of discomfort. He had to tear his eyes away from the other's torso when drops of sweat would begin to seductively run down the other's pearly skin. After practice, matters were not made better because they often showered before going home. Water droplets clung to his body like before, but now he smelled nicer. Lukas refused to walk home all sticky and smelly and demanded Mathias to do the same if he wanted them walk home together. Mathias readily agreed, but the poor boy thought he was only lucky one to share these moments with him. Berwald saw just as much from the bleachers and as he waited for them in the lockers.

Although the Swede did not get up close details of the smaller boy's sex appeal, he got to see other parts of him when they were both on ice. The boy moved more gracefully on ice than he did running on the field, but Berwald couldn't pick one over the other. There were times, however, when he wasn't as elegant, and yet they were moments just as cherished if not more than the others because he'd get a chance to hear the other's melodic laughter. Rarely did the boy laugh out loud in front of others, but when he'd fall on his butt or he'd see Berwald would crash into something, trills of laughter would fill the stadium. True, he had only heard that laugh twice, but he'd like to know how often Mathias heard it.

Unbeknownst to him, Mathias had heard it twice more than him.

It had always amused Lukas to watch Emil and Mathias interact with one another. Often, he'd picture his friend as a clueless puppy and his brother as a vexed kitten, ready to strike the other for any false move. Both friend and brother wouldn't mind their game of cat and dog if it meant hearing Lukas giggle, thus their unstable relationship continued. Emil continued to fret over his brother's choice in friends, but he was having problems of his own with his friends so he didn't focus on them as much until the following year when Mathias became an alpha.

"You have to be more careful with him," Emil stressed one afternoon when Lukas was headed over to his friend's house.

Baffled, Lukas tucked his football under his arm and shifted his book bag on his shoulder. "Why? He's the same Mathias as before, only more horny."

Emil wrinkled his nose. "Ew, I didn't need to hear that. I'm only ten."

Lukas smirked as he turned back towards the door. "I'll be back before dinner. See ya later." He shut the door before his little brother could come up with another excuse for him not to go to his friend's house.

That summer, the two had become closer because Berwald was back in Sweden until school began again, thus leaving the two to entertain themselves. Lukas missed his amiable friend, but they Skyped as often as they could. It was during one of their chat sessions when Berwald had warned Lukas to be careful of Mathias as well. At first, it hadn't bothered him, but now that his brother had mentioned it as well, it was beginning to irk him.

He didn't see what was wrong with hanging out with other alphas when he himself would be one eventually. Sure, they might get into fights, but he could handle the Dane when he became angry. Lukas had proved his worth when he had wrestled Mathias away from Berwald this past spring and he could do it again if the pre-teen got into another fight. Fortunately, they had a few more days until Berwald's return, so he didn't find the need to be concerned.

All thoughts of fighting his friend ceased when he reached their door and knocked, remembering that Mathias had broken his own doorbell because he forgot his key often. Mrs. Køhler welcomed the boy and directed him toward her son's room as if he hadn't been there before. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"No, ma'am. Thank you, though."

Mrs. Køhler smiled at his politeness and let him go.

As Lukas made his way up the stairs, he found it strange that Mathias didn't head downstairs when he heard voices. He usually couldn't stay in one place for more than ten minutes without becoming bored. The only explanation he could come up with for his friend was that he was caught up in a new game, therefore did not bother to knock on his usually open door.

A second after the door squeaked, warning Mathias of someone's entrance, the alpha scrambled to click on a new tab. However, when he saw who it was, immense relief swept over the taller blond.

"H-hey, Lukas! What's up?"

Eyes narrowed, he walked up behind his friend and tried to read the screen for a clue as to what Mathias was doing before he had entered. Unfortunately, Mathias stood, blocking his view.

"So what are we gonna do? Kick the ball around? Do you wanna go down to the park? Hahaha, what are you doing?"

Lukas tried to look around his friend, but realization soon dawned on him and a devilish smirk graced his lips before turning down into a forlorn frown. "Oh I see, you're keeping a secret from me. I... I thought friends didn't really keep secrets from one another..."

"Luke... That's not..."

"It's okay," he turned to sit on his friend's bed,"we weren't that close." However, as soon as he sat down he jumped off, and hesitantly shifted on his feet. "Oh! C-can I sit on your bed?"

"Lukas."

Mathias stepped forward, away from his computer to comfort his smaller friend, but Lukas dodged him and sat where he had been before Lukas came in.

"Oh. It's porn. That's it?" He looked up disappointedly at his mortified friend. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Maths... Unless your choice in porn is poor. Now let's see."

This unfroze Mathias and he dove toward the computer again, but Lukas shoved the chair back, rolling over his friend's toes on purpose. "You little shit!"

Lukas smirked again, "Now that's how you treat a friend. Oh look, this link's a different color. This is probably what you were watching. 'Tutored Omega?' Kinky." With that last comment, he began to watch, much to Mathias' discomfort. They watched in silence, or more like Lukas watched the poor acting as Mathias watched him, hearing the whines and groans through the earbuds in Lukas' ear.

Mathias had enough of it when the heavy panting became louder and louder and images of Lukas panting on the football field during practice came to his mind. The two sounds were slightly different, but Mathias' imagination did not care. The small blond before him was completely absorbed in the erotica with such a neutral expression that it was far too easy for his friend to project a different, arousing expression in its place.

Needy whimpers began to trigger the new alpha's senses so he quickly retrieved the mouse and clicked out of it.

"Haha, that's so boring, Luke. Look at the new game I found!"

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"It's about magic and bunnies."

". . . Well? What are you waiting for? Show me the game!"

The two began exploring the new game world until Mrs. Køhler called up the stairs, informing Lukas that his mother had called and wanted him home.

"There weren't enough bunnies in that game, Maths," Lukas grumbled as he slug his bag over his shoulder and picked up his ball. "I expect better next time, you hear me?"

Mathias laughed, loving the way his best friend could get distracted with cute things.

"Yeah, yeah."

Or so he thought.

"And no more porn."

Mathias' face burnt scarlet as he quickly pushed his friend out of the house. As soon as the door was closed behind him, making sure his mother didn't hear him, he ginned as innocently as he could. "Maybe, I'm a growing alpha, Luke. You can't stop me."

He shrugged. "Was worth a try. Do you like any of the omegas from last year?"

"Uh...no."

Lukas began to walk away, "There's always this year now that you know for sure. Pick someone tolerable. I don't know if I'll stay friends with you if you mate with an annoying omega... or beta, whatever."

"LUKE!"

He didn't respond back, but he gave a little wave in jest.

The next time he caught Mathias with porn was the day they had promised to meet Berwald at the airport. Alas, this time it had been worse. The taller pre-teen was jerking off to a magazine when Lukas walked in just in time to witness his friend climax. Mathias was supposed to feel relieved much like he had felt many times before, but this time he remained frozen with his eyes locked on his friend.

"You couldn't have waited until after you came back home could you?" Lukas grabbed some of the tissues next to Mathias and took the erotic magazine way from him so he could flip through it without touching it as his friend cleaned up.

Exhausted, Mathias fell back onto his bed, not caring anymore that his junk was still exposed.

"You know, you have suck-ish timing."

Lukas glared, "I'm not the one doing it during day light. Besides, who doesn't lock the door when they're masturbating? What if it was your mom? You were practically asking for it."

"At least my mom knocks before coming in."

This time he rolled his eyes. "Like knocking would have given you plenty of time to package that away.

"HAHAHA! I can't believe you!" The older boy finally got up and began to clean his mess. He was just about finished when Lukas asked him which picture he was on. "God, you're something, Luke."

"Well?"

"I'm not tellin'!"

"You're no fun."

Mathias couldn't really explain that it was the one with similar hair and eye color as him. She had long, silky hair and looked just as fragile as Lukas, but if he told him that, he doubted he'd have a penis any longer.

**x. X. x.**

It was a week into the new school year when Berwald found out about Lukas walking in on Mathias. Despite Berwald not being an alpha quite yet, the two got into a pretty violent fight. Their fights kept getting rougher and more periodically as time passed by. Usually, Lukas was able to stop them, but not without any damage along the way. It came to the point that they fought so often that Berwald simply avoided them in order to prevent Lukas from getting hurt.

Lukas couldn't pick sides between his friends, so he split his time between the two. He knew they'd always remain friends, but he blamed their hormones. Berwald and him have yet received their natures, but almost every other week another classmate would discover theirs and classmates would begin to disappear. Just the other day, Lukas was talking to Matthew when his first heat began and the boy was rushed away before any alpha could get to him.

It began to worry Lukas that he'd have to leave his friends, but Berwald assured him they'd still be close if either of them had to leave.

Almost disappointedly, Berwald reasoned that they'd most likely both become alphas because omegas went through puberty soon than betas or alphas. "If ya not gone b' now, ya either alpha er beta."

By the end of the school year, and on Lukas' birthday specifically, Berwald discovered he was an alpha halfway through the Happy Birthday song. Mathias laughed every time he remembered how the Swede ran to the nearest bathroom in shame.

With Berwald's nature identified, only Lukas remained, but now he was confident he was an alpha as well. Despite this knowledge, Mathias and Berwald did not relinquish their feelings for the smaller teen. As an alpha or beta, they both pursued Lukas, but the boy remained oblivious.

He became stronger, maintained one of the highest grades in class, and lead positions on the Student Council, only to have everything revoked in the middle of his first year in high school.

Lukas was taking one of his final exams before classes were dismissed for winter holiday when he began to feel uncomfortable. At first, an incredible warmth swept over him, but that warmth became uncomfortable when his temperature suddenly spiked up. Then he was barraged with strong, alluring smells, yet Lukas ignored them and continued with his biology examination.

It wasn't until Mathias, his lab partner, began nuzzling his neck did he realize what was happening.

Berwald shot out of his desk while flinging his pencil at Mathias, and announced to their elderly teacher that Lukas had to be taken to the nurse's office immediately. The second Lukas shifted, all of the alphas slapped a hand over their mouths and noses while their teacher tried to escort the teen out. Mathias began to follow until Berwald grabbed a hold of him.

Lukas was humiliated, but most importantly, livid. This was not what he was supposed to end up as. His positions on the football team and Student Council would be taken away, and although his grades and courses would remain the same, he wouldn't have them with Berwald or Mathias anymore. Angry tears began to pour down his face as all of this realization hit.

It wasn't fair! He knew he was strong enough and smart enough to be in the same classes as his two best friends. It was only yesterday when he stopped another fight between Berwald and Mathias by physically dragging Mathias away.

However, the more he thought about Mathias and Berwald, the more his body began to react with heat. He couldn't remember walking down the hallway with their teacher and another beta teacher patrolling the halls, nor how he answered to the nurse's questions, but as he lay on the memory foam bed, shivering and panting, he remembered Berwald's and Mathias' smells.

* * *

**Hi! Sorry if this chapter's confusing. I wanted to update before finals, but have so much work to do, so I was really distracted as I wrote this. Message me if you're confused, I'll gladly explain or rewrite this chapter after I'm done with finals (in about two weeks).**

**Just a little bit of information: A lot of time passes through in these two chapters. At the beginning of this chapter the boys are 10, but at the end of it, they're 14. Mathias found out his nature at age 12, Berwald also at 12, but almost 13, and Lukas was 14, when he first gets his heat &amp; nature. He's actually the last omega, but he'll find that out in the next chapter. **

**Also, I'm sorry if you don't like SuNor. (I think I'm beginning to like this pairing now...) It's very brief until Tino comes along... I think in the next chapter as well. I hope I'm not rushing this story. Sometimes I feel like I make everything happen to quickly, but that's because we haven't really gotten to the plot, and other times I get caught up in the littlest of details. I deleted the whole airport bit because it was mostly useless dialogue and I'm rushing to so I can do my homework. **

**orz... I'm so sorry. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Transforming Heat

**Chapter Three: ****Transforming Heat**

These last few days he had studied his little heart out, even forgoing his video games and friends, only to be racking his brain over the Biology exam. He thought he knew all about genes and chromosomes or mitosis and meiosis, but Mathias didn't. In hindsight, he should have accepted studying with Berwald and Lukas the other day, yet, he knew he wouldn't accomplish anything with Lukas around. Even now, all he could recall was last week's exercise over dominant and recessive traits they had done with their lab partners. Thus, because Lukas was his partner, he was able to fantasize what a child between the two would look like. Unfortunately, two alphas can't reproduce, but that never stopped his daydreams.

Lukas still hadn't gone through puberty, so there was that slight chance of his fantasy becoming reality, but Mathias slowly lost hope. Although he was shorter than the rest of the alphas, it was not by much. His Norwegian friend kept up with everything he or Berwald would do and he acted like an alpha in every way, however, it was still very much of a turn on for Mathias. In his dreams, Lukas would be the master omega and he'd be his slave alpha.

Mathias sighed, recalling all of the countless nights he had laid awake, trying to imagine his best friend going into heat with lust and satisfaction solely on his mind. Lukas would take control of the situation because he wouldn't have it any other way, and Mathias wouldn't mind in the slightest despite alphas usually dominating their omegas. The older blond would be thrilled in letting his smaller friend have his way with him, especially if those dark blue eyes filled with desire were directed at him. Panting and moaning, (almost but not quite) begging to be pleasured. Lukas would crawl up to Mathias, demanding to be taken right away. There was no way the other could argue, but he believed he'd be loving and gentle with his friend turned lover. He could imagine running his hands on the slimmer one's body, caressing every curve and dip.

Gulping at the erotic daydream playing in his head again for the eighth time that week, Mathias began to notice his growing erection, and as hard as he tried to obstruct it, he couldn't. It was too embarrassing! He was in the middle of his test with no hopes of ridding his mind of his tempting fantasies despite being surrounded by his classmates, yet that didn't stop his young body. Lukas was right there next to him too, smelling divinely, and the Lukas in his head was too captivating with his expressions and sounds to tear himself away. However, rather than it continuing down the sexy, sensual route, it morphed into something more sweeter. His fantasy, sexy Lukas became undone into an anxious mess.

Moans became whimpers and heated pants morphed into soft sobs. If there was anything that could pull on Mathias' heartstrings, it was a weak and vulnerable Lukas. He had seen Lukas frail only once before and that was when they were kids and a fever had rendered him bedridden, unable to move or even open his eyes. The young Dane never wanted to see his best friend like that again and promised himself to do everything in his will power to prevent something like that to ever happen again. Yet, with his final exam forgotten, his alpha began to kick in and he felt an overwhelming urge to comfort much like he felt a few years back.

Unable to register the difference between his fantasy and reality, the taller blond turned towards the source of distress and was smothered in heat pheromones begging to be touched and protected.

Lukas had always smelled enticingly to Mathias since the moment they met and it became stronger after the discovery of his alpha nature. Now, in that enclosed classroom, all he could smell was Lukas and his distress.

Doing what was in his nature as an alpha, Mathias began nuzzle his partner's neck, subconsciously knowing it was one of the few things that calmed an omega. He could feel Lukas begin to relax from his tensed position, but it was all shattered when a pencil was thrown at him and hit him in the ear.

"Mister Kraus, Lukas needs to leave _now_!" Berwald annunciated flawlessly despite usually having difficulty with English.

Rising from his desk, the new omega's tantalizing smell finally reached the elderly alpha teacher and he moved into action. Many other students got up as well only to be pulled back by their peers whom had covered their noses the second they smelled heat pheromones. At the sudden movement from the formerly still class, Mathias became defensive of his omega and wrapped his arms around the teen.

Berwald moved from his desk towards his two friends to separate them before the older alpha did anything foolish, but it may have been too late. Mathias growled at him as he saw his other best friend as a huge threat, and failed to notice his teacher pry the omega student away from him.

Stubbornly and beginning to get pissed off, the tall blond stood to follow. He could feel his friend's mortification and rage, but most importantly, he could smell a small fear underneath it all and it affected the intoxicated alpha too. There was no way anyone would separate the two of them when Lukas needed him like never before.

Unfortunately, before he could even make it past the threshold, strong arms pulled him back into the classroom. Mathias could feel himself falling, but anger stimulated his momentum and he swiveled to land a punch on Berwald.

"Let me go!"

Despite the shock of the blow, Berwald moved forward again to restrain his idiot friend.

"No."

"He need me! Lukas needs _us_!"

The two were almost on the floor wrestling and throwing punches at one another until two pairs of arm tried separated the friends. Berwald had his fists entwined into Mathias' shirt while the Dane had his own in the other's hair.

"Toni, open the window," Elizaveta's voice barely registered in Berwald's head. "Gilbert lock the door. Don't give me that, hurry!" The girl's orders where followed as the rest of the class remained still, uncertain of what else to do.

He was upset over his friend as well, but was infuriated, not to mention jealous, at the way the other had behaved towards Lukas. Mathias had almost unashamedly imprinted on Lukas in front of everyone. Not only would he have been pissed, but he knew Emil, the omega's parents, and especially Lukas would have too.

The Swede ceased struggling when his hands were slapped away from Mathias and Ivan's airy voice rang in his ear. "Calm yourself, comrade." Fortunately, because it had been a while since he last fought with the Dane and because he tended to be more rational than his friend, Berwald found it futile to continue, specifically now that more alphas were involved.

Poor Alfred did not have as much luck with Mathias as Ivan did because soon the two were grappling with one another. After a few more moments, and hushed bets between the Bad-Touch-Trio, the boisterous American managed to subdue the other.

Exhausted and with Alfred sitting on his stomach, Mathias turned towards Berwald and panted, "Berwald, he's scared."

His eyebrows creased in worry, but he wasn't able to say anything because their teacher crashed into the locked door.

Chuckling, Gilbert quickly debated whether to leave it be, but decided against it and unlocked it. Mr. Kraus snatched Lukas' exam off the desk and returned to his own.

"Well?" His voice rang out. "You have fifteen minutes to finish your exam.

The students scurried back to their seats, but the two Scandinavian teens looked onto the empty seat with sadness.

**x. X. x. **

The room was sterile, devoid of smells except for bleach and a lingering touch of a lilac detergent that matched the soft violet room, but the damage was done. As Lukas arched and clawed into the bedding underneath him, searching for contact, he could remember the Mathias' and Berwald's smell. A mixture of both boys' alpha scents was driving him insane with desire. However, it was the former's scent that was the strongest. The adolescent shivered as he remembered a warmth spread through him as his best friend nuzzled his neck and large hands wrapped around him, infiltrating his nostrils with what he could now identify as lust mixed with assurance. Unfortunately, this only accomplished to heat him up even more physically and mentally. While his body yearned for those touches, his reasoning remained incensed with his internal struggle.

He didn't want to be an omega. Yes, they are essential for humanity, and they carry some power in society and influence over alphas, but he wouldn't be equal to his friends.

Had Lukas been thinking straight, he would have noticed that for a few moments every alpha had wanted him, but by covering their noses, they prevented themselves from losing control. An omega in heat was not an easy thing to ignore. Fortunately, the beginning stages of heat were not as potent and Lukas was able to be swept away before any foolish, young alpha could harm or claim him. Not that the little bit of fortune made it much of a difference, however, because the first heat was always the worst. It came without pre-heat notice and usually took everyone around the new omega by surprise.

Groaning, Lukas turned and curled into himself, clutching at his clothes that had increasingly become more and more bothersome as the need inside of him intensified. He smothered his face into the soft bedding underneath him as another moan squeezed out of his lips, then began caressing his face with the soft material. His exceptionally sensitive skin craved to rid its body of the scratchy material of his clothes that he had never noticed before. Previously casual, comfortable clothing now rubbed him the wrong way and had begun to cling to him as he began to sweat. It was as if a fever was ravaging him, and he supposed it was. The only way of cooling himself down and ridding himself of the sticky clothes was to dispose of them. Although the layer of clothing helped him feel fortified, the omega wanted to be coddled and comforted and the blanket might just do the trick.

Only his face and hands were able to feel the downy cloth, but he wondered how much better it would feel agains the rest of his body. The omega nuzzled his face into the blanket once more, then stretched his neck to expose more of himself to it. He yearning for it across his body. With a burning resolve, Lukas dipped his fingers under the band of his trousers and underwear with the intention of stripping out of them when the cool touch of his fingers sent a pleasing response up his body.

He had never really touched himself, however he had been curious before, especially a few days after catching Mathias pleasing himself. The first time he let his hands wonder down his body he was twelve, and very unsure of what he was doing. Now, only two years older and his nature demanding this out of him, his body instinctively knew how to respond. As one slim, cool hand traveled south, the other moved slightly north to his smooth, flat stomach. Beginning with the tip of his fingers and dragging his palm across his skin, be began to massage his stomach while the other continued traveling down his hardening member and down towards the inside of his thighs. He alternated between ghostly touches and sensual kneading causing breathy pants to fill the silent room.

Lukas could hear his gratified murmurs, and knew he should have been embarrassed, but he couldn't stop himself. His erotic whimpers encouraged himself to explore more. The contrast between his rough clothes and his smooth fingers were delightful, however its satisfaction wasn't enough for his lustful appetite.

Collecting his hand from their exploration, he attempted to undo the button of his jeans, but his concentration was elsewhere. Because his hands no longer caressed his body, Lukas' skin burned with ardor and it was maddening. Laying on his back, he began to grind agains the soft bed. More than once, his hands abandoned their mission to undo his pants in order to rub them against his erection.

Finally, at his latest and successful attempt of unfastening his jeans, a short, high-pitched sound followed by static snapped Lukas out of his lustful frenzy. It came out of the alarm clock on the night stand and only then did the adolescent begin to notice his surroundings.

The room was small, but spacious with light violet walls and white furniture. There were no windows at all, but the room was brightly lit with various lamps and the overhead light. Across the corner from where he lay on the bed and between two doors, from which he did not know which he had stepped through, was a floor chair surrounded by pillows and more blankets. An overwhelming urge to settle into them washed over him, but he froze when the static cracked once more.

"Lukas, dear," came an elderly voice followed the static from the glowing clock. "Hello, I'm Ms. Johnson, the omega students' nurse for the school. You can hear me, but I cannot hear you. You are in one of the Heat Rooms we use in case a student goes into heat during school hours. If you need to contact me, or anyone in my station, you hold down the button on top of the alarm clock and we should be able to hear you. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that your parents have been informed and should be here before the end of the school day.

"Now, as I was going through your records, I noticed that your father is an alpha and your mother a beta. I have informed them what they should do and get for you back home as they have no real knowledge of omega needs. However, if you ever have any questions, don't hesitate to contact me. I will leave my card with my number in a packet of information for your parents. Also, when your parents come to retrieve you, there will also be a bag with other necessities for your heat," she continued rattling off information while sporadically apologizing for the long speech.

After a few more minutes and when her voice finally disappeared, Lukas was more coherent, but not any less horny. Quicker than before, he stripped and grimaced when he noticed his underwear stuck to him more because of the slick coming out of him.

Moaning as the cooler air met his dripping entrance, Lukas reached for the drawer in the night stand where the nurse had informed him it had a clean, sterilized dildo he could use and keep once he left the room. And boy did he intend to use it.

Therefore, because he didn't know anything about heats and didn't have omega friends from who he could have learned this stuff from, Lukas assumed the faux erection would help distract him from his burning, insatiable arousal. With no knowledge of foreplay or prepping and growing generally impatient with his libido, the new omega tried to stick the whole toy in himself. However, despite being as slick as he was, it didn't go all the way in and kinda hurt him a little. Crying out in pain, and perhaps a little pleasure, Lukas convinced himself, he tried again, this time moving it gently back and forth, stroking his entrance with it.

Flutters of pleasure coursed through the blond as he became louder and louder, but along with these little moments of appeasement, came more aches of unsatisfied desire.

**x. X. x. **

When Emil and Xiao walked into the Bondevik household after school, the youngest son knew something was up. Both of his parents were home, when typically his father did not arrive until dinner time. Then, his confusion escalated when his best friend wouldn't move from the door way.

"What's wrong with you?" Emil waved his hand in front of the brunette's eyes.

Xiao's usual mischievous, now apprehensive, eyes darted from his friend's questioning gaze to the father's threatening glare. "Uh...," he tried not to sniff the air peppered with heat pheromones, but he couldn't stop himself and his pained expression said it all. He wouldn't be able to be in the same house with an omega in heat without getting a hard-on. Xiao was already on thin ice with the Alpha Bondevik due to previous incidents and he didn't intend to make an official enemy out of the older alpha. "I-I'm-Imma- I'll call you later."

And before the Nordic teen could say anything to stop him, the Asian left.

Bemused, Emil turned to face his family just as his father's stance relaxed a little. Suspicion rose in youngest Bondevik, as he was just as bright and observant as his brother and quickly pieced the clues together, but he wanted to make sure he was correct. This wasn't the first time his already-an-alpha friend had acted that way after sensing the pheromones around them, however, he had never seen his father emphasize himself physically like that before.

"What's going on...?"

His mother was the first to speak and motioned for him to join them at the dinner table. She looked distressed, as if something horrible had happened and the young pre-teen immediately jumped to the worse conclusion. Seeing as his brother was not present, the loving sibling prayed for his elder brother's life. He had no idea how he would live without-

"Lukas..."

Emil leaned closer to his mother as she struggled to get the words out.

"He's an omega," Mr. Bondevik signed, finishing the statement for his wife.

"Oh," Emil deflated with relief from the pent up tension that had built inside of him, and then was overcome with anger. "That's it? God, I thought he was struck by a train or something by the look on your faces! Why are you looking so upset?"

Mrs. Bondevik lifted papers and booklets off of the table to show her youngest son. "We're not upset dear, we just... we're unsure of how to raise and support an omega. We're confused and tired after running around like headless chickens preparing his room for him after we received a call from the school's nurse. This took us by surprise! We were kinda hoping he'd be a beta or an alpha because then we'd be able to relate to our son's changes. Now, however, we're in the dark. Omegas need guidance from another omega, yet the omegas we know are countries away. They need more protecting, attention, and love from the other two natures, but what if you turn out as an omega, who's going to protect my babies at school from all those horrible alphas?" She was working herself in frenzy like most betas tend to do until her husband set his hand on her shoulder and attempted to lift the mood.

"We're not all that bad," Mr. Bondevik took a playful offense to this as he reminded her that he was not as bad as the other adolescent alphas back in the day. Then again, Mr. Bondevik never felt that great of an attraction towards omegas than he did betas. Betas kept their emotions scents in-check more than the other natures and they were not as easily swayed, making them more of a challenge for him.

Emil stood there a little awkwardly as his parents began to flirt with each other and reminisce their younger days, so he took this as his opportunity to sneak a pamphlet about omegas from the pile and leave to go check up on his brother.

However, he didn't even get half way up the steps when he heard one of Lukas' cries of pleasure... or was that pain?, and decided it was best to leave him be until he read up a little more on omegas. At his age, Emil still found any topics of puberty or nature to be disgusting, but he set his mind on helping his brother and to do so, he had to research. The boy collected questions in his mind to ask his friends with older siblings while also straining to remember what Xiao's older siblings' natures were. There were six Wang children living under one roof, and although he remembered that at least one them was omega he couldn't remember which. Mr. Wang himself was one, but asking about adult omegas was beyond either boys' comfort zones.

Thinking of the Wangs, Emil's pocket buzzed with a text message from the youngest of the Asian siblings just as he had reached his bedroom door.

_Xiao: Lukas probably feels like shit right now, but let him know I'm always willing to help him out any time ;) _

A low growl escaped Emil's throat without his noticing as he quickly snapped his phone to its keyboard to type in a response.

_Emil: Touch him and i'll kill you!_

_Xiao: jealous babe? ;)_

The response was immediate and the two bantered back and forth until Emil heard yelling from outside.

"Lemme go Berwald!" Mathias dragged his Swedish friend down the sidewalk as the other pulled back on the Dane's winter coat. "Don't you have practice you should be attending?"

"Ah nee' ta keep an eye on ya," Berwald managed to pull his idiot friend back a few step before the other gained them back. It was surprising that they were getting anywhere, but Berwald also had a few concerns over their Norwegian friend, therefore did not try as hard as to restrain Mathias.

"Would you keep it down!" Emil hissed at the two older alphas from his room on the second floor. "Lukas is trying to sleep!"

It was a blatant lie and the three of them knew it.

Mathias laughed out loud, his voice echoing off the surrounding houses while Berwald blushed and looked away guiltily from the younger brother. They knew what was happening behind those walls, but they desperately tried not to dwell on it or else face the consequences and embarrassment. However, they risked the chance, and possibly their lives if Mr. Bondevik found out about their "visit," to help their best friend out. After pleading with Emil for a good 15 minutes, the two were able to convince him to take a walk with them around the block as they attempted to answer the young boy's questions.

It was beginning to lightly snow by the time Emil had made his way outside to meet his brother's friends despite previously disliking them in the past. It amazed him how much he could tolerate after befriending Xiao. His vexation endurance had definitely improved.

Unfortunately, that indulgence did not last long with the two adolescence. Neither teen could clarify Emil's questions as Mathias said one thing and Berwald said another. He could feel a headache growing by the time they went around the neighbourhood and reached the Bondevik residence. However, before Emil could stomp his way back home, Mathias and Berwald latched onto the younger boy.

"Wait, please give Lukas this," Mathias took out one of his favorite fleece sweatshirts from his bag and offered it to his friend's brother.

Berwald removed his cashmere scarf and offered it as well. "It'll help calm 'im through this if he has familiar alpha scents aroun' 'im."

The young teen reluctantly took them, but not before glaring at them and sending them back. He had a distinct feeling that the two would not leave if he had not taken their offerings, yet that did not mean he had to comply. Unsure if what Lukas' friends had said was true, Emil returned to his room to research it and other questions before giving them a try.

Along with Mathias' sweatshirt and Berwald's scarf, Emil gathered pillows from their parents room, one from their father and one from their mother, and his own favourite blanket. Despite the fact that he did not have natured pheromones, the site he had found strongly encouraged family members to give new omegas pheromone infused items. Mixtures of familiar alpha scents were preferred, but family scents worked as well if a variety of alpha scents were not available. This diversity of scents prevents omegas from becoming too attached to a certain person while building trust with those with aromas one interacted with while in heat.

The website also recommended indulging omegas in their favorite foods, especially during the last few days of their heat. Normally, an omega forgets about food their first day or two as they were focused on wanting to mate, however, it is important to remain patient with omegas and remind them to eat by tempting them and satisfying their cravings.

As Emil continued to read, he believed caring for an omega in heat would be simple enough; after all, his brother was usually low maintenance, however, this was not the case. The Bondevik family soon found out how needy and vulnerable their omega could get. When Lukas wasn't going mad with lust, he had moments of shy, and sometimes emotional, timidness when he would peek out of his room to stretch and breath in fresh air, as fresh as winter air could get during this time of year. Although he was allowed time out of his room during low points of his heat, Mr. Bondevik forbade Lukas from leaving the house, even if it was to go into their back yard, nor did he allow another alpha or beta in the house. Therefore, if Emil wanted to hangout with his friends, then he was required to go out into the cold snow.

It didn't bother him to leave the house, but every time he did, he would get quizzical looks from his or Lukas' alpha friends. His brother's heat pheromones would sometimes penetrate his own clothes which lead to awkward situations with Xiao and others.

The following day after Lukas' incident at school was the last day classes and Emil was exhausted from studying all night and worrying about his brother. He was positive Lukas went through more pain than pleasure, which stirred something within Emil that he could not identify and it bothered him. Concerned thoughts bounced through his head, thus distracting him from Xiao's sudden attack.

He fastened himself to the Icelandic and began snuggling him and sniffing him until the omega pheromones dissipated and Emil was neutralized again.

"What the fuck was that?!

Embarrassed, but not quite as much as the blond, Xiao smirked while not removing his draping body off of his best friend. "Sorry, for a moment I, like, thought you were also going into heat. You just smelled so irresistible. Lukas must be, like, going through one hell-ov-a heat if even you smell like it."

Emil smacked Xiao, "Don't talk about my brother; in fact, don't even think about him! If I find out that you're lusting after him: There. Will. Be. Hell."

His friend of over five years blinked back at him, "Emil, like, are you okay?" He stepped away from him to look down at his crotch then stepped closer to sniff his friend again. "You don't smell or look like you're going through your own nature. For a second there, I like, thought you were becoming an alpha."

Xiao instinctively rushed forward to catch Emil as he swayed.

"No...," violet-blue eyes began to droop as well, but he smacked his friend's assistance away. "I'm just sleepy."

Taking advantage of a weakened Emil, Xiao tugged him along, wrapping his arm around the other's waist to support him. "Come on, we don't have an exam in our first class today, let's go skip. I know the perfect hiding spot."

For the remainder of Lukas' heat, Emil spent the night at the Wang's household, otherwise worrying himself to exhaustion over Lukas. His friend would tease him of being such a beta while both wishing that were not the case. Emil wanted to become an alpha so he could have his turn on protecting Lukas like he had when they were younger, but Xiao hoped for the opposite. Over the past few years Xiao has known his best friend, he had slowly developed a crush on him. The Icelandic seemed to be clueless about it, however, with all the teasing and playful flirting, it wouldn't be long before he caught on. By then, he hoped his silly crush would become something more or disappeared once Emil transitioned into his nature.

A few days after Christmas and Lukas' heat ending (the best Christmas present an omega could ask for), everything reverted to normality. Nothing really physically changed about Lukas except for the new added smells that only his father could really tell what his son was feeling. Therefore, although Lukas was still more or less under house arrest because he and Mrs. Bondevik were overprotective, he allowed Emil's alpha friend to visit. Mr. Bondevik reasoned this would slowly allow Lukas to adjust to different alphas before he returned to his two, overbearing, alpha best friends.

The brothers were watching television, Lukas hugging his knees under Emil's blanket on the love seat while Emil slouched in the recliner with his limbs extended and hanging off of it, when their father passed by the living room. "Wow, you guys look so enthralled," he straightened his tie as he watched a bit of the documentary about whales with his children. Under his breath he muttered, "You're so weird," while ignoring his children's apathetic glances towards him. In a louder voice he reminded the boys that their mother had already left for work and he was called in to finish and find a few papers that had gone missing. "Don't stare at the telly all day. Money's on the table for pizza or whatever. See you in a few."

Just as he was about to leave, he opened the door to a bundled up Xiao. "Oh, what a surprise," Mr. Bondevik's acting skills left something to be desired, "it's good to see you... I hope your enjoyed your... holiday. Well, I best be going." Not really pausing to hear a response, he stepped aside to allow the pre-teen in then left the house.

Silence overcame the three, until Xiao took it as an invitation to sit next to Lukas. He forgot Lukas was an omega now until he smelled an annoyed scent that radiated from the older brother. Smirking, Xiao stretched and crossed his arms behind his head. "So Lukas, enjoy your break thus far?"

"Xiao," Emil threatened, whale documentary forgotten.

However, Lukas returned the smirk while dismissing the question with a shrug of his shoulder. He too could smell the other's emotions and could distinguish to whom the tease was meant for.

"You know, it was... stimulating."

Loud laughter erupted from the brunet. "Oh, I bet. Care to elaborate?"

"Well...," Lukas stretched his legs and slightly leaned towards his brother's friend.

"Lukas."

"Or perhaps demonstrate?" Xiao leaned closer while attempting to look as seductive as twelve year old could get. His lips twitched with laughter as Lukas' playful scent tickled his nose.

Both were enjoying riling Emil until the smell of irked jealousy slammed into them as a warning before Emil yanked his friend off the couch.

With the muddled intention of setting Xiao in his place, Emil swung his hand to slap his friend, but adrenaline and instinct bolted through the Asian, allowing him to dodge it in time. Irate pheromones irritated his own frustration and soon both boys were on the grown wrestling and bitting one another.

An irrational fear engulfed Lukas before he realized he had seen this before and moved into action despite his omega traits screaming at him to flee.

Wedging his knee then his foot between the two friends, Lukas received a few scratches and bites from the two before yanking them apart. He held Xiao down with his foot while yanking his little brother up by an ear.

"What the fuck guys?!" Furious tears ran down Lukas's face which ceased Emil's struggles.

Concern over his big brother motivated him to cup the elder's face and wipe away the glaring tears. The atmosphere was filled with affection and guilt that the two brothers forgot about their visitor.

That is, until Xiao reached up and cupped Emil's erection.

"Wow, you're hard."

All serenity forgotten, Emil threw himself at Xiao again and the two continued to fight. This time, Lukas sat back down and bet against himself on who would win.

It should have bothered him to witness his brother become an alpha soon after he had become an omega, but after a week in hell, Lukas couldn't care less. He was still himself, no matter his nature, and Emil would forever be his baby brother. Just because Emil was now an alpha did not mean he would stop protecting the younger one, although... now he had an advantage.

Clearing his mind and allowing the initial fear that had swept through him earlier come back, Lukas gave into his nature and cowered into the couch. He fought the smug smile twitching on his lips when he noticed his anxious scent slowed the two alphas on the floor. Not wanting to ruin his acting by releasing his confident pheromones, Lukas squeezed his eyes shut and tried to cry. Perhaps he was a little too convincing because once again tears were flowing down his smooth cheeks and he had two alphas at his feet.

Emil and Xiao moved up onto the couch to comfort Lukas, but where shocked when Lukas shaking form suddenly released amused scents. He lifted his face to laugh openly at the young alphas before settling down and sighing.

"Oh," he shook his head, allowing his features to revert to their relaxed, bored looking state. "I'm hungry. Pizza alright with you?"

Without waiting for an answer, Lukas called a pizzeria and left the pre-teens to piece together what had just happened.

**x. X. x. **

Despite discovering his amazing control over his emotions and scents, Lukas was not allowed to return to his life before the heat. The closest he got to "normal" was after New Year's, Berwald and Mathias were allowed to visit, but only under supervision of either of his parents or Emil. At first, the three older adolescents found it cute that Emil acted like a tough alpha, but soon it became annoying. He wouldn't let Lukas do anything on his own, whether it was going out or moving heavy furniture in his room.

Berwald assured him it would wear off, reminding his friend how Alfred had behaved around Matthew when he had become an omega. The twins were back to normal as if neither of them had a nature, although there were moments when Alfred would become overly defensive of his brother when an alpha took interest in him.

Lukas agreed and was even able to revel in all the attention Emil was giving him, but he could not stand being treated different at school. When he tried to return to his normal schedule, an alpha teacher chuckled at him and directed him to the omega side of the school. Now, instead of being a Phi student, he was an Omicron. Everyone explained to him that the advanced omega classes were just like the alphas' and betas' classes, but it wasn't the same to him. He would no longer be with his best friends anymore.

"Good morning class," Lukas' new teacher announced on his first day back. "I'd like to begin this new semester by introducing two new students. Come on up, Lukas and Tino." She happily waited for the two boys to make their way to the front of the class.

* * *

**Finally! I don't know why this chapter took me forever to finish. ****I wanted to add more Tino, but he'll just have to have more time next chapter. Oh, and sorries if Lukas seemed out of character when he laughed at Xiao and Emil, I think he was just acting to get shocked reactions from the boys. I don't know, Lukas is a mystery to me and that is why I love him sooooo much!**

**So what'cha think? Confused about anything? Just as a reminder, this'll be mainly DenNor (once I get to it in about three or four chapters? D: Hopefully sooner... yeah three max then!), but there will be hints of Norway x Anybody I flipin' want! (feel free to suggest tho!) :P I know many of you don't like the SuNor, but trust me, it'll be very, very brief cuz Tino's already introduced and you know Berwald won't be able to resist cute little Tino! **

**PREPARE FOR DRAMA! Did I put drama as a genre? Because damn, it's coming like runaway train or whatever! **

**THANK YOU FOR READING! **


	4. Determination

**Chapter Four: Determination **

Dark cobalt blue eyes glared out the window as his first day back in school drew to a close. The outside world reflected how he felt, cold and muddy due to the melting snow, but the tranquility he observed from the damp winter afternoon was not what he was experiencing indoors. Instead, as his new history teacher allowed his students that last ten minutes to themselves, he was bombarded with giggly omegas and their excited scents as they exchanged stories of their winter holiday.

Most spoke of their time spent with loved ones, their courting alphas, and presents they received which grated on Lukas' nerves. Although he too attained a number of gifts, he had spent a good portion of his holiday locked up in his room while others fluttered about their lives in bliss. He easily forgot, by how animately they chattered, that they too go through the ordeal of heats, but nothing could get in his way from self loathing.

The day was long and annoying with no comfort from his friends on the opposite side of the school. They met up during study hall and lunch, but their presence miffed him even more. They acted more or less as if he were a delicate porcelain doll rather than his old self. To make matters worse, Lukas could now smell their emotions and both were apprehensive about how to treat the new omega. He had thought he had set his friends straight when they visited him the previous week, that nothing had changed between them, yet they reverted to their skittish selves from the week before.

He could also tell that the alphas wanted nothing more than to cuddle and fuss over him because of the confused pheromones he kept expelling as he adjusted to his changing body, but he told them to cut it out.

"Are you okay?" Sunny lilac eyes peered down on on him. "You smell upset."

Ire sparked inside of him at the observation. Lukas had only been an omega for 13 days and he was already so sick of the abundant aromas around him. He hated knowing how others were feeling because his nose detected it and how others caught on to his flickering emotions because he unconsciously radiated them. It was as if they could read his mind!

"I'm sorry," Tino backtracked a little at the spike in Lukas' perturbed scent.

Lukas imagined that if the other had ears, they would have flattened behind him in remorse. Just imagining the smaller omega in cute ears helped calm the other's emotions. A small smile formed around his lips after he let out an understanding sigh.

"No, no, I'm the one that should apologize," he turned his head back towards the window, but his eyes remained on the new student. "I'm still getting used to... all of this." At the last few words, his voice dipped a little and his facial expression became perplexed.

There was that too, puberty was changing him even more. His voice was deepening, hair was growing all over the place, and he was becoming more hornier. After his friends' initial visit a few days ago, the smaller Norwegian felt the need to touch himself as soon as they were gone and had the privacy to do so. That morning before school he had even awoken to damp boxer shorts and a hazy recollection of the stimulating dream.

Lukas didn't sign up for this! These changes were starting to drive him insane.

Tino sat across from him, taking the stunned silence as an invitation. "You mean being an omega?" The Finnish teen had heard how Lukas was the last discovered omega from his class due to the introduction earlier that day, but he had an inkling as to how badly that was affecting him. "Yeah I remember my transition. At first I was really, really, but I mean _really_ upset because my best friend back home became a beta. Actually, all of my close friends had become betas or alphas and I was the only omega and that really sucked! We had done everything together and I mean everything! And yet, when I came back from my week's worth absence, I wasn't allowed back on the Hockey team with them because I was 'too weak,' but 'too weak' my ass! I could still play as hard and I even-oh my, I'm rambling again! All I meant to say was that I understand how you feel and that I can help you with it if you-"

Lukas' eyes had dilated when Tino talked about hockey and reality dawned on him once more. As soon as the final bell rung, the Norwegian gathered his belongings with barely a glance good-bye towards the new student. He had to find Mathias and his coach. They _have_ to let him back on the team or else all parts of himself would have be ripped away from him.

The young adolescent pushed himself forward, dodging his peers and the occasional teacher as they all made their escape towards the nearest exit. He could hear the scolding from the adults and the sporadic upperclassmen about running in the halls, but he couldn't care less. He needed to confirm that not all was lost, that he was still part of the football team and could join their off-season practice. He was their starting forward player last season, surely he couldn't be expendable simply because of his nature. However, a nagging doubt churned his stomach.

As he rounded the corner, Lukas crashed into their new captain for the next season, making the older, taller teen stumble.

"What the hell?" Sadiq turn, ready to chew out the offending culprit, but it all died down when he saw who it was.

"Hey Lukas! How's it...," he sniffed around and grinned. "No way! I can't believe it! I heard from Toni, but I didn't believe it! How are you doing, man?" It wasn't like he couldn't tell, but he figured it was better to ask the freshman.

"Coach? Where's coach?" The blond didn't bother with the trivial question, although he was grateful the older alpha asked.

Sensing the other's frantic worry, he pointed back towards the sports' office with his thumb and moved out of the omega's way. He had an unsettling feeling over what the other was concerned about and decided to give him privacy by returning to the locker room and possibly to warn Mathias of his omega friend's appearance.

Lukas barged into the football coach's office, startling the grown beta enough to have him clutch his heart and quietly hold his hand over it until it steadied. After the shock wore off, the coach was able to reprimand the young adolescent. "Where are your manners, young man? Honestly, I expected more from you."

"Coach," the teen's voice broke. "I... I'm still on the team right?"

Although the elder man was a beta and not as receptive to alpha and omega pheromones, he could feel his throat suffocate with the young player's rampant emotions. He tried to swallow them away, but his emotions were too raw for him without taking a proper sip of water. Unfortunately, the more time passed by, the more worried Lukas became and his coach couldn't handle it.

"Enough!" The typically calm beta raised his voice along with his hands as if he could clear the pheromones from the air. "Lukas, I understand your concerns, but I cannot deal with you right now. At the current moment, you are off the team with no further discussion. You are now an omega and the team is filled with mostly alphas and only two betas. There are too many risks with you remaining on the team therefore we are going to have to let you go. Perhaps we can discuss things more when try-outs roll around and you more more calm, but for now I'll ask you to leave the office."

Stunned, and with his coach's force of an alpha rather than a beta, Lukas had no option than to comply.

As he walked out of the office, many variants of depression coursed through him, however, that soon morphed into fury as he made his way through the hallway that led out of the offices. No one seemed to have anymore confidence in him, just because of his revealed nature and that was pathetic. Alphas thought themselves to be superior, but they really were afraid of looking weak compared to an "inferior" nature. Lukas seethed as defiance and thoughts like these coursed through his mind. He hoped he wouldn't have to face his former team members' pitied expressions as he walked out in shame of the world, but he had no such luck. There at the end of the hallway stood a few curious alpha teammates, but most importantly, his best friend. He was the last person he wanted to receive pity from because he should have come in to stand by him rather than against him like he suspected he would.

Steadily approaching him, Lukas could feel the embarrassment the other felt for him, thus confirming his intuition. And for the second time that day, he felt belittling emotions radiate from the taller teen as the gap between them kept getting smaller and smaller. Even if Lukas couldn't smell his friend's apprehensive scent, he could tell that Mathias somehow felt responsible for not preventing Lukas from coming into the office to confront their coach.

Oh how he wanted to tear into Mathias, take out his frustration on the taller teen. Perhaps then he could prove to his friend, teammates, and coach that they were wrong about him. He was still Lukas Bondevik, starting forward and second fastest on the team. However, while beating Mathias could prove that he could still hold his own, it wouldn't really accomplish anything. At the least he'd get suspended from school and risk losing his tiny shot at rejoining the team.

Therefore, as Mathias took a step forward to comfort his best friend, the smaller teen brushed him off and continued on walking.

"Luke... it's for the-"

"Don't you dare say it!" The omega pivoted his entire body to glare at the tall Dane. His resolve to ignore the larger teen shattered. "Don't you fucking say it!" His sapphire eyes burned with an intensity so strong, it made the alpha flinch. In Mathias' short time of being an alpha, he had never felt the need to defend himself from an omega, but Lukas did it and he was not all that surprised. Growing up together proved that Lukas could take care of himself no matter his nature, yet there were other concerns about said nature that prevented Mathias from standing one hundred percent behind him.

He could only watch his friend's retreated form as he stomped away, knowing it would only make things worse if he followed.

Even while boiling, Lukas was aware he was being irrational, but he didn't care. There was nothing else to do than to simmer and let his emotions run their course before taking action. However, despite seething, he didn't want to be alone. His composure was splintering with each step he took away from one of his best friends. Therefore, it was no surprise that he sought out the other best friend when feeling betrayed by one. Rarely was he the one to leave one friend for the other, usually he was the friend the others would seek, but Lukas knew one or the other would always be there for him.

It was a bonus that Berwald could concealed his emotions vastly better than Mathias, and right then, Lukas needed that. He craved normality, even if it lasted for only a minute.

And so, Lukas made his way towards the ice arena on the other side of the campus and sat fuming on the sidelines, watching Berwald's team practice before their game that upcoming Saturday.

Yet, rather than letting time cool him down, the violence the hockey team exhibited only incited the omega even more. He wanted to get down there and push and shove along with the other alphas. He wanted to rush forward, feel the adrenaline course through him, and succeed in proving his worth. He wanted the acceptance of a team. A group of people that he could depend on as they would depend on him. His own already abandoned him, along with his best friend.

Lukas was exaggerating, and part of him knew it, but at the moment he didn't care. He was becoming numb as he sat there, observing and contemplating, letting depressing emotions affect him. However, his anger hadn't completely faded away by the time practice ended and the hockey team skated off the arena. Berwald remained, while other congratulated him on his improvement.

The teen hadn't wanted to be a player originally, but after his first year in middle school, he had learned to love the sport. Now, he was one of the best, yet it wasn't good enough to be one of the best, he had to be _the_ best if he wanted to make his father proud. With Berwald's mild composure Mr. Oxenstierna viewed his son as a beta rather than an alpha, and that disappointed them both. Thus the Swede pushed himself in what his father saw as the most ultimate alpha sport, but his manner remained the same.

This is what Lukas loved about his friend and why he respected him. He stuck to who he really was, but made efforts to meet his father half way and possibly a little more. It was only natural for him to go to his other best friend when the other had emotionally let him down.

Berwald knew of Lukas' presence, however, he didn't acknowledge him aside from a previous glance he shot towards him during the team's practice. He continued with his exercises as he waited for his friend.

Years with the Norwegian had taught him that Lukas will come to him when he is ready to talk or listen. Their conversations were rarely verbal, yet they understood each other perfectly what the other needed to say.

This time, when Lukas finally made his way to the ice and put on his own pair of skates, he exposed his emotions to the Swede, hoping he'd understand easier now that they both had natures.

And he did.

Even in the cold field, Berwald could detect the distress and the vexation battling inside him. He hadn't a clue as to what was causing it, but he knew how to tame it.

A small beckon of his head encouraged Lukas to step onto the ice, eyes anxious to release its hardships, preferably without crying out in anger.

"'Ave ya stretched?"

Not trusting his voice, Lukas nodded.

"Good. Suicides, race me. Ready?"

Lukas sized him up before giving him a doubtful look, but Berwald understood him without the verbal exchange. "Gear's not that heavy. Don't even notice i' anym're. Ah can still beat ya." However, despite saying all that, he stripped himself of the protective gear and set it aside. The agitated air around his friend warned him not to go easy on the Norwegian. It didn't matter to him, so he adhered to the silent request. As the cool air engulfed him, Berwald flexed, enjoying the freedom from pads.

When they were both ready, he smirk at Lukas and that was all the Norwegian needed to begin feeling better, but the race would lift his spirits even more. Berwald was treating him as an equal, even with his discovered nature.

"Ready..." Berwald started, removing his gaze from his crush and towards the other end of the rink.

"Go!" Lukas huffed as he took off.

They raced to the end, crouched low to touched the line, then back to their starting point, to the next line farthest back, touched the line, followed by the halfway mark, touched the line. They stopped at each line before going back to their starting point and shooting forward once again. Both repeated it twice more before they sunk to their needs and huffed their lungs out. Despite Lukas feeling on fire, he felt indefinitely better.

This is what he needed.

Normalcy.

Equality.

Adrenaline.

Excitement.

Fun.

**x. X. x. **

Tino watched with envy as Lukas and Oxenstierna glided across the ice. He missed the feel of the grating ice underneath his feet, the adrenaline of a hockey match. This would be his first season without stepping on the ice, but Tino hoped it wouldn't stay that way.

He had originally planned on scoping Oxenstierna's training method and take notes, but he had never imagined to find his classmate walking into the ice to race him.

As he remained in the shadows, he watched the two... friends?... talk, although they did not do much of it. Rather, they seemed to dance more and goof around after their race. Lukas did more of the dancing as he twisted and turned, spun and jumped while Berwald would occasionally give him a lift or help him spin.

The taller male's smile was full of tenderness, but Lukas didn't notice. He was too engulfed in the song in his head in order to abandon his strifes. Although, when he did catch a smile, he'd return it, ever grateful of his friend, but he didn't understand the meaning behind the other's loving gaze.

However, Tino didn't know either of the boys' internal strife. From his point of view, the pair looked like a perfect couple without a care in the world. They seemed to thrive in each other's presence and glow.

Sighing, the young omega Finn gathered his belongings to sneak out, not wanting to bother the duo. If he was having an intimate moment with his alpha, he wouldn't have wanted it ruined by some new student. Even from a distance away, he could see that the pair had chemistry, or at least history, and hoped to find someone like that for himself someday. Smiling and wishing his classmate and old, one-sided rival good luck, he excited the stadium, but not before tripping and causing the door to slam behind him, sending him face first into the muddy snow.

"Ow...," Tino rubbed his nose and whipped his face of the odious mixture. "No one would have guessed this of me back home... Oh, who am I kidding? I was still a klutz before I became an omega. "

_I just hope my future mate doesn't find me burdensome because of my two left feet... _Tino's thoughts tended to sound similar to this ever since he had become an omega a few months ago and his friends teased him about not finding his perfect match. Being the social butterfly he was, he couldn't stand the idea of ending up alone, but a seed of doubt steadily grew as time progressed. He observed other omegas his age begin dating and even seriously court by the time he had become aware of his nature and worried that there wouldn't be alphas left for him.

Coming from a small school, there were only a handful of alphas without a partner, but this new school seemed to have more than enough single alphas. Only a day into the new school and Tino had already begun to daydreams about finding his perfect partner.

Thinking of potential mates caused the omega to warm as a blush spread across his face. The small Finn wondered about his or her disposition. What characteristics would initiate the attraction between them.

_Oh, I wonder if he'll be kind and patient with me!_ Tino cooed to himself. _And perhaps confident and strong! A hockey fan is a definite must! Oh!_

These silly thoughts came to a halt as the small omega remembered his original compromise with himself for attending the new school. He had to improve his hockey skills and to do that, learn from the only one able to get past him. Oxenstierna.

An image of the other player's jersey popped into his head and motivation coursed through the omega in an excited high.

_Watch out Oxenstierna! I'm coming for you! I'm gonna take you down!_

**x. X. x.**

Tino's bubbly energy from the night before still coursed through him as he went throughout his day, but it always took a dip when he caught sight of the school's newest omega.

Normally, Tino would stray away from despondent and depressing people, but he couldn't forget the beautiful happiness that radiated from Lukas the day before. Had the Finnish omega not seen it before his eyes, he wouldn't have believed it, but the two were the same. Even without skates on, Lukas moved with such elegance that Tino couldn't help but be enticed by him in an awe inspiring way.

He intended to talk to him the next time they were in the same vicinity, but Oxenstierna or another, just as tall and muscular, alpha would appear by his side. Lukas was inaccessible to Tino until their final class together where they shared the same room without the alphas.

As he walked into the room, he made a bee line towards Lukas who was already seated by the window and staring out of it. Although he still looked bored out of his mind, there was a softer gaze in his eyes that he hadn't seen throughout the day. He almost seemed relaxed without his body guards at his side.

"Hi Lukas!"

Deep cornflower blue eyes peered up at him momentarily before returning back towards the glass. "Hello."

"May I sit here?"

"I suppose," this time Lukas did not look his way.

Silence filled the gap between the two as Tino tried to think of what to say before class started.

However, nothing came to mind and the class was quickly filling up, so he blurted the only thing that could come to his mind.

"You're really pretty when you smile."

Lukas did turn this time to stare at him. He intended to glare, but the new student appeared too innocent to have said it as a joke the way Mathias always did.

"Er... Thanks, I guess." Confused as to when the other had ever seen him smile, he nervously returned his gaze back towards the window.

Tino's eyes expanded as he realized what he said.

"I-I mean- I didn't mean it in a creepy way! You it now. This morning you just didn't look right... Wait!" Tino stumbled over his words as they clawed at him, preventing him from speaking coherently. "No, what I'm trying to say is that you look beautiful, but you're even more so now that you've... relaxed? Nooo," he moaned in embarrassment, but he didn't get a chance to correct himself because their teacher began their lesson.

It was a fairly interesting lesson about the world's nationality struggles, but Tino didn't have time for that. More pressing matters, like clearing his image and befriending Lukas, were more important. Therefore he contemplated all class period over what to say to the Norwegian to clear things up. Unfortunately, the smaller omega never had a chance to explain himself to the other because their teacher lectured until the end of class.

And even then, as soon as the second the bell rang, Lukas was out of his seat and through the door. Tino tried to follow him out, only to give up when a loud voice echoed Lukas' name down the hall.

At the warning sound of his name being called out, Lukas increased his pace, but it was to no avail. The obnoxious alpha caught up to him easily. How the Dane had managed to get to him from the other side of the school so quickly baffled the omega, however he wouldn't give the alpha the pleasure of boasting by asking.

"Hey buddy, where are ya going? Wanna come with me to get the new Final Fantasy game with me?"

It was a trap, Lukas knew it. Mathias didn't really like Final Fantasy as much as he did, but he would occasionally buy the games anyway so Lukas, who couldn't always buy them, would come over to his house. It was like the Dane was an over grown, lonely puppy not wanting to be left alone and knew how to get Lukas by his side. The omega, however, was _not_ going to fall for it. He was stronger than this, plus he was still annoyed at how easily Mathias had betrayed him the day before.

"Don't you have conditioning to go to?"

"Nope, I dropped out of it. I'll just try-out for the team when you do, Luke~!"

Momentarily touched by the other's resolve, Lukas had to growl to clear the small warmth that has started in the pit of his stomach. He would not easily forgive Mathias, but the other sure knew how to get him to soften up.

"I don't want to watch you play," the smaller blond was ready to ignore his friend, but was halted by the other's offer.

"Nah, you can play it first. I'll just watch," Mathias grinned handsomely at his friend. He's been told before that his smile was endearing and that it could win anyone over, but his friend was proving to be quite a challenge. "Come on, Lukie. We haven't hung out in forever!"

Lukas glared up at him, "It's been about three weeks."

"And it's been too long!" The taller teen draped himself over the smaller one. The annoyed scent that radiated off of Lukas tickled Mathias' nose, but he reveled in the minuscule comforted pheromones the other tried to rein in. "Wow, that means you've only been an omega for three weeks!"

"Now _that's_ been too long," Lukas growled, igniting something within Mathias that caused him to tighten his hold on the omega.

Trying to discreetly inhale Lukas's scent even more, Mathias chuckled, "Nah, you'll get used to it. I remember when I became an alpha how I was always either angry, possessive, or horny."

At that last comment, the omega scrunched his nose and struggled away. However, when Mathias wouldn't let go, Lukas resorted to violence as he jabbed and stomped on the alpha. Most of the attack was out of disgust, but a part of him was jealous. Lukas would rather take angry and possessive over anxious and needy. If he could have his way completely, he would eradicate the horniness from existence.

"I'd say you're still that and not as adjusted to it as you think," he managed to say when Mathias let him go. "Every time we're around Ber you still initiate fights with him. In football, you're very possessive of the ball before _and_ after puberty. That has never changed. And while I wouldn't know about your libido, I'm willing to bet that it's even stronger now that you're matured as an alpha."

"That doesn't mean I'm not used to it," Mathias chuckled while he stretched his arms up and behind his head as they made their way towards Lukas' home. "I've learned to accept that there will always be that... need to one-up Waldo. That ball possessiveness has helped us score goals ya know, and masturbating never hurt anyone."

The alpha laughed when he witnessed his best friend's bashful expression at his boldness. He wanted to keep talking about it, possibly expose his fantasies to Lukas and drop hints that he was the constant factor in them, but he couldn't put his friend in that spot. Mathias did not want to risk losing their friendship forever over a few lustful wishes. Instead he changed the topic.

"So we still gonna get the game?"

"Fine."

Giving in with the excuse of using the Dane to get what he wants (the Final Fantasy game), the boys switched their course towards the gaming sore. It would be an added bonus to Lukas if spending time together could revert their relationship back to normal before their nature discoveries. However, with Mathias' constant chatter about natures and his alpha classes, he highly doubted it.

"Mat, Lukas waited for the other to look at him before promptly telling him to shut up. "I don't wanna hear about what you did in P.E. or what alpha got a perfect score on the last test. I want to hear about our friends without their natures being involved. Omegas are just as smart and strong as alphas. We can just create another human being because of our obnoxious heats. Thats it, it's our only differences. That being said... I'll beat you to the store."

And he sprinted away. The quick omega knew he did not stand a chance against the fastest runner on their team, but that is why he played dirty. Mathias was just about to pass him when the omega let out a hiss of pain, immediately halting the alpha.

"Lukas! You all right?!"

Limping, Lukas nodded, yet he had to duck his head in mock pain as Mathias neared him and a smirk twitched onto his lips.

Unbeknownst to the trickery of the other and being the concerned friend that he was, Mathias bend to get a better look at the smaller teen's ankle, only to be ambushed by said friend. Lukas had grabbed hold of his hood and pulled it over his head while pushing him down, thus knocking him off balance. With another head start, Lukas dashed forward and made it into the store seconds before Mathias.

A grin had spread across the smaller blond's face as turned to see his friend burst through the doors, but it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared when the strong alpha picked him up and squeezed him.

"No fair, Luke! You cheated!" Mathias buried his face into Lukas' torso to fake displeasure, but he couldn't fool his long time best friend. Not only could the omega feel Mathias grinning against his chest, but he could smell his happiness and excitement from such close contact.

"Let go of me," Lukas squirmed this time, not quite willing to regress into violence again inside the store. "Mathias, I swear things won't go well for you if you don't set me down this instant."

The Dane complied, but not before informing the smaller Norwegian that his trickery hurt him more than any physical damage the other could possibly inflict.

"You're just upset that I used my brain and brawn to beat you."

And for a few hours after that, the boys were able to forget about their natures. They returned to Mathias' house and played their games. Like the Dane had promised, he watched Lukas play, but soon became bored without doing anything and began to play a different game on his handheld console. The teen's room remained relatively quiet except for the games' sounds and the occasional comment between the two until late at that evening.

"Shit, Mat," Lukas fell back onto Mathias' bed, "where's your mom and dad? They didn't even come in to tell you that dinner's ready."

Without removing his eyes from he game in his hands, the alpha replied that they were out of town for the week.

"Then let's go out and eat then before I go home. I'm starving," the omega borderline commanded and whined.

"Wait, I'ma almost done with this level."

Now Lukas did groan, but he made himself comfortable if he had to wait.

Nested in the middle of the Dane's ample bed and surrounded by fluffy pillows, Lukas could feel his eyelids grow heavy. It didn't help that the alpha's scent surrounded him was familiar therefore comforting. He had it almost committed to memory because he smelled it so often during his first heat along with Berwald's scent.

Just thinking about his two alpha friends' scents had Lukas' face grow warm as he remembered his heat induced fantasies. Many of them involved his friends, sometimes one-on-one and other times he was dominated by both alphas. However, with Mathias' scent the strongest at the moment, he recalled those dreams more vividly than the others.

During his heat, his body went through cold and hot flashes and the only way he was able to deal with them was when he wore Mathias' sweatshirt. The alpha's scent infused with the sweatshirt promised Lukas protection and comfort as well as a clear image of the large teen embracing him. However, those soothing hugs easily morphed into sensual caress when his heats would spike and the omega craved pleasure.

Lukas' favorite reverie of Mathias was of the alpha inside of him as his large arms embraced him from behind. His warm and strong muscles coddled and promised the omega protection while harsh whispers offered excitement. Both lustful needs of being dominated and pampered were fulfilled as he reached climax, but it wasn't enough to simply orgasm. The heat continued to rage inside the young teen's tired body as it would not be content until he was pregnant.

From that night on, and even after his heat dissipated, Lukas' friends continued to haunt his wet dreams. And although he couldn't remember of whom he had ejaculated to, it did not matter, thoughts of either friend sent flutters to the pit of his stomach. He wouldn't believe that he fancied both, but now more than ever he had been having troubles in looking at them in the eyes. What if they knew of his secrets with a simple glance?

They'd be disgusted.

Even if they weren't repulsed, their friendship would crumble if not fade little by little. It was inevitable. They are alphas in search of their mate and once they're together, little else would be of concern to them. He's heard from others how bonded pairs often lose track of friendships because they are so focused on each other and family and Lukas didn't want that. It wasn't fair that they'd move on without him because it would hurt losing his best friends. He'd be left all alone.

Without warning, tears began to trickle down the younger adolescent's face.

He imagined himself to be quite a sight burrowed between Mathias' cozy pillows and in tears, but at least it captured the alpha's attention.

In fact, it shocked Lukas out of his stupor to see how attentive Mathias became.

"What's wrong?" Lukas could hear the distress in his friend's voice as well as smell it.

It overwhelmed him that he was able to respond in a deadpan manner that he was hungry and was leaving him behind.

"Woah, woah, how the heck did ya do that?!" Mathias jumped off his bed to follow the omega out the door. "You can't just turn off your-your... omega-ness! It was like one moment every fiber in my body was telling me to help ya out and the next it was gone! If I was blind, I'd even say you disappeared! How'd you do that Lukas?"

"Magic, now come on slow poke."

Mathias snorted, dismissing the other's simple explanation and began to complain and beg all the way to the fast food joint. "I've never seen anyone do that! Man, that was kinda cool, a little shocking, but cool nonetheless! Do ya think I can do that? Here, let me try." After a brief pause he asked if the boy felt anything.

"Hang on, yeah I can," Lukas turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, your stupidity increased by tenfold." He relaxed his eyes and faced forward once again.

"Luuuukaaaasssss!"

Both boys began to laugh and both were relieved to see that their friendship really hasn't changed all that much because of their bodies' recent changes.

The atmosphere between them was clear, but it wasn't before it became unstable once again when Mathias opened his mouth.

"Ya know, you're really pretty when you smile."

Although a light, barely noticeable, blush settled on Lukas' cheeks he didn't take it offensively like he normally would. Mathias, however, expected the other to lash out at him or ignore him, but was just as surprised by Lukas' response.

"Huh, you're the second person to tell me that today," he chuckled at Tino's train-wreck attempt at conversation. Lukas appreciated the other omega's endeavor at befriending him, but he too was shy and inexperienced to respond back. Most of his other friendships had been forged with the help of Mathias and Berwald. Otherwise the new omega would have been alone without his two best friends. He knew that his shyness often came off as aloofness, but speaking out without his friend's support paralyzed him.

Mathias growled too low for Lukas to hear, but the shift in smell alerted Lukas.

"Who did?"

"Tino, a new student," the omega sniffed once again, trying to distinguish the emotion. "Why? Are you... annoyed?"

He was actually jealous, but there was no way he would admit it.

"Haha, no... that was, uh... curiosity! So you mean he recently became an omega too?" Mathias tried to picture a new omega, maybe even one that he'd be attracted to, but no one but Lukas was conjured.

"No, well, I don't think so, but he came from a different school," dark blue eyes looked away from light ones.

Mathias disliked that he looked away, but smiled that Lukas was making friends. When he mentioned it, however, he received an eye roll. "I have Arthur in one class and Matthew's in two other classes you know. I do have friends, but I miss those from my old classes." Soon after Lukas said it, he corrected himself. "Well some of you. I could do without you, Gilbert and Alfred."

"Aww you don't mean that! We always brought the party!"

Snorting, the omega had to set his fountain drink down to prevent himself from spewing. "Yeah right, you brought chaos and trouble, especially when Ivan, Elizaveta and Berwald were in the same room as you three. Although, P.E. was somewhat exciting, if not more problematic, with all six of you."

As they reminisced about their not so distant, taxing past, dusk had become night and Lukas was past his "curfew."

Another troublesome obstacle lay before the omega, but he could easily bypass it. After all, it wasn't his parents who imposed such a rule, but his little brother. Lukas had been upset at first. Emil was two years under and thought himself in charge, but the older brother found it cute how the little brother would throw a fit when he ignored his orders. He was like a wet kitten demanding attention.

Therefore it was not surprising for Lukas to find himself attacked the moment he stepped through the front door.

Emil didn't have to say anything. The omega could feel how vexed his alpha brother was and it bothered him even more that it had little affect on Lukas. He may have also been new at his nature, but he knew enough from observing the Wangs that even the youngest alpha (Xiao) had some authority over the older omegas. As Xiao had it explained it to him, it was the alphas' duty to know their omegas' whereabouts to ensure safety which in turn guarantee their own sanity. And Emil had begun to worry where his brother was after school.

Lukas had a phone and he usually called home or texted someone, but none of the Bondeviks had received any notice. Their father had been annoyed momentarily, however it quickly wore off because he trusted his eldest son. Mrs. Bondevik remained worried throughout the evening, yet she wasn't as vocal as her youngest son. Fortunately, all tension eased and the two adults were able to easily fall asleep as soon as they heard the two brothers bicker. All was back to normal.

"Where were you?"

"Eating with Mathias, brother dearest," Lukas walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee before beginning with his homework. "We also played the new Final Fantasy game that came out.

"Do you want some?" He offered his brother and his perpetual frown.

"No thanks, it's late and so where you," Emil was not a huge fan of coffee like his brother was, but he didn't hate it as much anymore. Lukas smells like coffee and the aroma has become somewhat of a comfort for himself as well. "You could have warned us you were running late. You had us worried."

A few weeks back Lukas would have been elated to hear his brother's concern, but now that both were natured, it was bothersome. Lukas was constantly reminded why he hated his nature. Over and over again he had assured his family that simply because he was an omega did not mean he was any different than before. He wasn't weaker and could still put Emil in a headlock if he so pleased, but everyone knew he wouldn't. Life should carry one as if nothing had happened three weeks ago.

"I'm sorry, I simply forgot," he didn't want conflict, especially so late at night. "It's not like you and Xiao forget to check in whenever you're in one of your movie marathons. Speaking of the little guy, how's Xiao's taking it?"

When the eldest saw that Emil didn't quite understand, he elaborated. "You know, of you becoming an alpha. Has he sunk into a depression or anything?"

Confused Emil snatched a cookie from his brother's hand, "No...? Why would he?"

"You poor souls," Lukas smirked.

He remembered the Asian alpha's expression as he left the Bondevik household the day Emil became an alpha. All of his hopes were spoiled when a certain nature came about unwanted. Lukas knew that feeling all too well and could sympathize with Xiao, however, as an older brother he was glad at the outcome. Emil being an alpha made it more difficult for Xiao to court his baby brother, but if he really loves him, then nature wouldn't get in his way. That is not to say that, as an omega or not, Lukas would watch over his brother and make things a little more difficult for Xiao.

"What does that mean?" Emil hissed when his brother ruffled his hair childishly.

"You're so cute, bror."

"Lukas!"

"Emil!"

**x. X. x. **

The following morning was not as enjoyable as the night before.

Lukas had gone to sleep fairly late to complete his homework and even went over it again and again to make sure it was perfect. With a new goal set, Lukas was determined to become the highest ranking student in their grade level. Alphas and Betas usually took the top three spots, but it was not uncommon for an omega to have high scores. He wouldn't stop there either. The newest omega was dead set on remaining on the varsity football team.

If he couldn't be on the team, then he didn't understand how society could claim that omegas were treated as equals. It already did not seem credible for schools to be segregated by natures, but to continue with segregating students during after school activities was ridiculous.

Unfortunately, the omega's blood began to boil when he found in the school directory that clubs and sports teams were divided into at least two separate versions. Snapping at his discovery, Lukas stormed away from the table he shared with Mathias and Berwald during their study period to find Arthur.

Arthur Kirkland was the first omega to be elected as a class representative, but everyone knew he would not stop there. The feisty little omega had his eyes set on presidency in a few years and Lukas wished him all the luck. Currently, however, he needed a few answers from his classmate and friend.

He found the class representative sitting with a book, pretending to read it while he actually admired the American alpha from afar. When he noticed the peeved omega walk towards him, he straightened up and braced himself for the storm Lukas was about to release.

"Good morning Lukas what may I do for you?"

"Can you tell me why clubs and sports are marginalized by natures? This is ridiculous."

The sandy blond was easily ignited as he too was passionate about this topic and Lukas' pheromones were quite influential. "I understand your anger, but it is because those self-righteous pricks we're forced to call administrators deem it so. They believe that alphas and betas are in different leagues than us because we're in danger of their actions. I say the lot ought to learn to control themselves rather than blame our natures. I have begun writing legislation about bringing down these barriers between natures, but seeing as more than half the student body government are alphas it has become quite tedious.

"The only benefit omegas seem to have, however," Arthur continued, and the more he talked the he felt like a beta to Lukas, "is that omegas are essentially allowed to create any type of club that we may want. Therefore if you wanted to create a... horror book club, let's say, then you may despite there already being three book clubs available for omegas. Another leeway we have is that a club may only have two members to begin with while alpha and beta clubs require a minimum of five interested members to create a club. It's not quite the same, but it's the only thing I've managed to negotiate for now."

In the middle of the omega's tirade, a pair of crimson, maroon eyes appeared from under the table where Arthur sat. He remained motionless during the representative's speech, but as soon as he finished, the other omega spoke up.

"Arthur," a thick Romanian accent drew attention to himself, "I see it in him too. His aura is strong... and really pretty when angry actually..."

At this Arthur raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, "Interesting, are you saying Lukas may have magic within him?"

A toothy grin exposed the student's sharp canine teeth, "More than may, he's already played with it before."

Annoyance spiked through Lukas, but before he could say anything the odd omega spoke again with excitement. "Oh, it grows when he's feeling strong emotions! Now I'm positive that our aura and our sense of smell are related. I've only seen it with you, but now that I have a second subject I'm sure of it!"

"What are you talking about?" Lukas' forgot about one irritation over another.

"Tell me, Lukas," Arthur laced his fingers and set his chin on them, "do you believe in magic?"

* * *

**Uh, I think I apologize at every update here, but I am sorry for the long wait in all my writings. I almost had this chapter done, but I couldn't finish it before I left for Mexico and there I was finishing it during two weeks of no internet. Unfortunately, although I have started the next chapter, I do not know when I'll update again because I'm going back to my university in a few days and I'll probably go back and forth between this story and a few other stories I really should continue. **

**I hope I was able to input a little bit of DenNor, HongIce, and SuFin (like really really brief and only if you squint) to keep you interested. These are the three big pairings in this, but they will still become a little shuffled around. Patience is a virtue and if you're still willing to continue reading this then I'm so happy! **

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Confused Passion

**Chapter Five: Confused Passion**

The sun was warm despite it begin to set at 5:21pm and Lukas pulled down his scarf so that the last rays of sun could warm his face and neck.

It signaled the end of the day and as most club activities ended long ago, sport teams were just finishing up. Glancing at his watch, Lukas pondered as to what he should do next. Berwald was sure to be finishing up with hockey practice, but Mathias' whereabouts were a mystery now that he had quit conditioning. Having left Mathias to entertain himself while he checked out the Sorcery Club, Lukas wondered what the oaf had gotten himself into during his absence. He could have gone to watch Berwald's practice, but the Dane usually became impatient sitting on the sidelines, therefore it was more likely that he went home.

Not in the mood to go to to his own home or Mathias's place, he walked towards the ice arena in hopes to catch his Swedish friend.

However, it wasn't a tall blond he caught walking out the stadium doors, but rather a smaller one named Tino. His pace was quick and the determined look on the omega's face deterred Lukas from calling out to him. He promised himself to ask his classmate the next day when he looked less intimidating and back to his clumsy, cheerful self the next day.

Entering the arena, bewilderment morphed into disbelief when he saw that Mathias was in the ring with Berwald and a few of the Swede's teammates. It seemed to be a simple pick-up game, but it never really ended as a simple game when the two alpha friends were involved. Intrigued, Lukas sat in the first row, thus momentarily distracting the two alphas with his scent.

He waved at his friends which seemed to ignite a bigger rivalry between them, however, this went unknown to the omega. Lukas naïvely reasoned that the spike in alpha pheromones was caused by gaining an audience rather than who was the audience. The game began with a crash of protective equipment as Berwald and Mathias were already pressed against one another.

Despite the equal strength between the Dane and Swede, the skirmish didn't last long. Berwald's team was compatible while Mathias, having only played hockey a handful of times, had difficulty adjusting to his teammates advanced skills. He had fun nonetheless, and even achieved a kiss from Lukas to his somewhat injured elbow.

Lukas chuckled when he barely heard the Swede's inaudible grumble. "What, you want a kiss too? You guys are such children."

And once again, like when they were kids, Lukas planted a quick peck on Berwald's temple (with the help of standing on the bleachers) along with a light smack to both of the taller alphas. It was childhood tradition for Lukas to baby his violent prone friends in hopes that they would settle down and play rationally with him rather than compete all the time. However, he couldn't quite help himself from smacking the idiots afterwards.

"That was quite a match. I didn't expect you to last that long, Mathias," Lukas jumped down with the help of the, usually stoic, now blushing alpha. "Ber is king at hockey, though."

"Yeah, well," Mathias growled, not wanting to share Lukas even though he lost and those were the "terms" of the game, "if we were on the football field it woulda been different!"

"How about a more even match and one where I can participate too," the short omega pondered over which sport would allow all three of them to participate. There was always a good race on the track field, but even without testing it out, they could all guess the outcome. Mathias was fast on land and Berwald on ice, while Lukas always came second in both. He did pretty well in skiing, but there really wasn't a good hill around or much snow anymore.

After a few more minutes of mulling it over and while the boys changed out of their skates, Berwald came up with swimming. "We just need sume'ne ta watch o' time us. Ah don' think Lars would mind tha' much."

"Uh...," the eldest alpha guiltily scratched the back of his head, "I don't think Lars would be

that willing or fair. You see, we've had a bit of a misunderstanding recently, and ahaha, who woulda thought he'd be that defensive over his beta sister."

"Wha'd ya do?" Berwald groaned.

"I was only asking her about Lili's-" he glanced at Lukas before deciding to lie, "new kitten... I want one maybe... It was cute!" He didn't really want a cat, well perhaps he did now that he has entertained the thought, but Lars got angry at the alpha for approaching his sister over her friend's (Lili's) heat cycle. Not only was he branded as a pervert in one of his friend's eyes, but Lars could tell Berwald, or even Lukas, the truth. Mathias had only wanted to learn more about helping omegas before and after their heats. All the internet ever said about it was that it varied from omega to omega and that was no help at all.

Rolling his eyes, Lukas chose to ignore him and think back to their match. He itched for a good race against both of his best friends so he could prove to them once and for all that he shouldn't get any special treatment between them because he was an omega.

"Anyway, about this race, we could ask... Tino," Lukas recalled seeing the other omega walk out a few minutes ago. "Speaking of which; do you guys remember seeing a blond omega watching you practice? He's a new student in my class and I saw him moments ago leaving."

"Tino? That was Tino? Shortish, blond, with huge violet blue eyes? Kinda like Emil's, but a little lighter; oh, and so much nicer too! Talks a million miles a minute?" Mathias seemed to mimic the omega's talking pace. When he received a dubious nod from Lukas, he continued, "That's cool! I met your new friend!"

"Tino?" Berwald tilted his head a little to the right, trying to recognize the name. "Who's Tino?"

As they walked towards the Oxenstierna household, Lukas filled him in on the new student. The two omegas haven't communicated enough for Lukas to consider him a friend yet, however, the smaller omega seemed to want to be friends by the way he kept approaching the Norwegian.

"Maybe he likes ya!" Mathias meant to tease, but the omega turned the tables on him.

"Hmm, nothing wrong with that; he is cute."

Two sets of alpha eyes darted towards the omega to figure out if he was serious or not, then up towards each other. Would they be able to handle another adversary for Lukas' attention? And an omega at that! Maybe Lukas didn't even like alphas...

The two alphas uncharacteristically pondered this silently until they reached Berwald's home where Mrs. Oxenstierna invited them to stay for dinner. Lukas readily accepted, loving the Oxenstierna dishes that both parents worked to create, and Mathias was anxious for a home cooked meal, even if was a Swedish one, rather than take-out again that week. He desperately hoped his parents would return soon so they can feed him. In the latest message he had received, they were due in a matter of days, but then were probably away again soon after.

Not only was he missing food, but it was getting rather lonely in the rather large Køhler household. Mathias wondered if he could stay at either of his friends' house for a while the next time his parents left for business. And he was about to suggest the idea when Lukas' cell phone began to ring.

Even without taking it out of his pocket, the angry vibrations forewarned the Norwegian as to whom it could have been. Sighing, the omega excused himself from the table to answer his baby brother.

"Hello my most cutest, most sweetest, most caring, most handsomest, most squish-able, most lovable, most dearest, most grumpiest, most sassiest, most adorable, most silliest, most delightful, most favourite baby brother... Oh, he hung up." A playful smirk graced the elder brother's lips because it was so easy and fun to make Emil flustered. However, not wanting to upset his little brother, he responded with a text.

Eating dinner w/ Oxenstiernas +Mats. B home soon after. Love, your favourite bror.

The omega returned to his seat next to Johann, Berwald's younger brother, and soon everyone began to eat.

Clinking silverware and chatter filled the dinning room, and while the teens discussed their race options, Mr. and Mrs. Oxenstierna observed their sons and Lukas. The new omega behaved so well towards their youngest son and had their eldest son's undivided attention ever since they were children. It was only natural for them to want the little Norwegian as part of their family. Lukas was smart, strong, and well mannered, everything they looked for as a friend for Berwald. Although, now that he was known as an omega, they were even better qualities as a suitable mate for their eldest son.

They were fond of the Norwegian and have begun to entertained the though having him as a son-in-law, however, watching the three grow up, they were also aware of Mathias' feelings. The Dane did not keep it a secret that he had loved Lukas since they were children, but how strong that love was, was unknown to the Oxenstiernas. They believed the Dane incapable of hating or disliking anyone, therefore were a little concern over encouraging their son to pursue Lukas if it would end in disaster between the trio's friendship.

However, with the three before them, they could tell their son and friends were bound to hit complications, if they haven't already.

Berwald tended to leave his parents in the dark in everything except hockey. If it wasn't for Johann who snooped around, then the Oxenstiernas would never have been informed of Berwald's interests and activities. Fortunately, when Johann discovered Berwald's crush on his friend their parents had inklings over their son's interest in Lukas, and were able to prevent Johann from interfering. That weren't, however, able to stop all of the little boy's mischief.

"So, Lukas," the little redhead took a bite out of his potato before continuing. "Was your heat awful? I heard that it feels like you're gonna die. Are you going to bond or mate to feel better?"

"Johann Vilks Oxenstierna! You do not ask our guest that!" Mrs. Oxenstierna raised her voice.

"What? I just wanted to know."

Lukas began to feel uncomfortable, but answered anyway to lessen Johann's punishment later on, and the alphas at the table became aware of this. "I don't really remember a lot of it honestly. I tried to sleep it off as if it was a fever. The best part was that I ate a lot of my favourite food, I guess."

Mathias tried not to laugh, but he could just imagine Lukas stuffing his face with all sorts of desserts and snacks. "Let me guess! Butter cookies, butter bread, fattigmann, and fyrstekake, hot chocolate, and coffee?"

"O' trollkrem, pinnekjøtt, onion butt'red cod, an' grilled trout," Berwald smiled, also imagining his friend happily full. Lukas was so adorable when he was satisfied after eating a favourite dish.

Blinking back his confusion, Lukas cocked his head to the right, wondering how they knew all this. "Yeah, most of that..."

Shifting the focus away from Lukas' heat even further, Mrs. Oxenstierna suggested they finish dinner so they could move on to dessert.

Needless to say, the two alpha boys began to think of ways to win Lukas' heart, and winning him over with food sounded pretty good.

**x. X. x.**

Insisting on walking home by himself, Lukas was able to reflect on what Johann had asked him. What was its like to be in heat?

The food wasn't his biggest focus, although, it was his favourite part hands down. It was the only time he had felt satisfied and full.

Satisfied and full.

Lukas covered his face as he felt it warm up.

That craving ravaged him from the inside out, having no mercy on his poor adolescent body. That was the main focus of his heat and dreaded his next one to come in a little less than two months. He wouldn't want anyone to go through it, yet all omegas did. The only comfort Lukas had to tell himself was that at least Emil didn't have to go through with it.

It twisted his heart to imagine his little brother in so much pain. No one would have been good enough to help his baby brother out, but at the same time he'd want him to find a mate that would help appease him.

Lukas sighed, fortunately, he didn't have to worry about his little brother in that situation. He only needed to worry about himself.

Worry of where he'd be when his next heat arrives. Worry of how to remain rational rather than lust driven. Worry about finding his perfect mate to care for him when he was vulnerable.

A growl escaped the omega's lips as he though how easy an alpha's life must be. They never had to worry about being taken advantaged of, nor wonder how their next heat would pan out. Perhaps they had an ego to maintain, but that was nothing compared to the ordeals omegas went through.

Anger and jealousy continued to swirl inside Lukas as he made his way up their driveway. Lately, he felt as if he had become extra sentimental over the littlest things, but he found out tensions were high, not only for himself, but his brother and friend as well. Even before he reached the front door, Lukas could feel clashing alpha pheromones through the house exterior.

One was somewhat on the defensive and the other... Turned on...?

Lukas couldn't be certain; he was outside with the door between him and the two younger alphas inside. The only thing he was sure of was that Emil was yelling and Xiao was laughing. Straining his hearing, Lukas plastered his ear against the door to catch anything he could. He didn't really want to burst in when the two were in the middle of a lover's quarrel, and eavesdropping was the obvious option; the older brother had a duty to protect the younger one after all.

"Xiao, I'm not joking! You need to go home before Lukas does!" Emil was beyond frustrated. His best friend never listened to him, but to suddenly come over without warning was plain rude.

"You called me over."

Lukas could imagine the arrogant little punk lounging on the recliner with his eyes hungrily following Emil pace back and forth. And that image could get Lukas' blood to boil, but he had to remember that he couldn't get in between true love.

Pff, what did he know of true love? Lukas was tempted to walk in through the front door, but Emil's continuous growls prevented him from doing so.

"I. Did. Not. I sent you one little text and you somehow interpret it as an invitation!"

"You sounded upset," Xiao likely shrugged. "It's my duty as your friend to, like, help you out."

Another growl erupted from the younger alpha, "It's not your duty to do anything! You're beginning to sound like Lukas with this duty-crap! I know that you're really here just to seduce him!"

"What?" Xiao and Lukas simultaneously dropped their jaws.

How far off could his little brother get? Lukas almost burst out laughing if not for his presence being discovered, but nothing prevented Xiao from doing so.

From the sound of the creaking recliner, the omega knew Xiao had gotten up.

"Okay, okay, I can see that I've gotten your panties in a twist and it's best I go before you challenge me to anything stupid. Like, deep breaths man. You get a little blinded by the thought of me taking Lukas from you and that is not going to happen, ever. Ew."

Lukas scoffed at the door. There was nothing wrong with him!

"Don't say 'ew!' There's nothing wrong with him!"

Pride soared within Lukas at hearing his little brother defend him.

"He's hardworking, strong, smart, pretty, I guess... and nice! ... When he's not breathing down your neck..." Emil drifted off, not understanding why he was defending him when he didn't want to sell him off to his best friend.

Gee thanks, lillebror, Lukas reached for the door knob having heard enough until he heard Xiao speak up again.

"You see, I already see that in someone else I think I love."

"What?! Is it-"

Not wanting to hear his brother guess him again or have Xiao confess his love to Emil then and there, Lukas burst through the door.

"The neighborhood wants to know what's got you so hot," Lukas feigned surprise. "Oh, I see that it's Xiao that's gotten you so bothered. How's it going, hot snot?"

The brunet dragged his hands down his face, "Would you quit calling me that? I was six years old! I got the phrase wrong, let it go."

"No way, is gold," Lukas ruffled the Asian's head. "I won't stop even when you get your own little Xiao running around."

The alpha snatched the omega's thin wrist and pulled him in closer, "Oh, I'll get you to call me something else."

"I'd love to see you try," Lukas pulled his arm back, smirking at the jealous pheromones now in the air. He didn't want to give his brother up quite yet, but the adorable expressions the younger boy made when jealous were too irresistible.

And by the look on Xiao's face, he didn't mind a little playful flirting with Lukas if he could enjoy Emil's possessiveness. He liked to think it was towards of him and not his brother, but whatever.

"You'll love it all right," he winked and laughed at Lukas's disgusted look.

"Xiao." Emil growled, sending electrifying shivers down the boy's back. "Get. Out!"

Hurrying toward the door before Emil could throw anything at him, Xiao disappeared behind the door, but not before popping back in and, "See ya later sweet cheeks!"

The brothers dismissed the comment, not knowing who he was talking to, and relaxed into the couch. They remained in comfortable silence for a relatively long time until Lukas jumped up.

"Well, time to do homework. You done with yours?"

"Yes, mother," Emil pouted, still bothered by his brother's and friend's interaction. He couldn't stop thinking about it. The scene kept playing in his head, over and over again.

There was less than five centimeters between his brother and friend, and it could have ended horribly. If they kissed... If they had kissed... Emil didn't even want to think about it!

He wouldn't think about it.

Instead, he went up to his room and plopped into his bed, face first. He remained smothered against his comforter for a fairly decent amount of time until his lungs began to burn for oxygen, but he wouldn't lift his head despite the clawing pain. With a loud gasp for air, the alpha finally lifted his head and inhaled as much as his lungs could fill from a strong mix of flowery and bread scented pillow.

Emil's hand lifted up to reach for the pillow and bring it closer to him as he nuzzled his face into its fluffy composition. The soft fabric caressed his face and he felt comforted despite almost asphyxiating himself seconds ago. There was also an intense yearning that filled him as he hugged the large pillow, wishing for it to hold him back. It was different from all his other pillows because it was the only one without his scent.

Not his scent...

Realization slammed into him, causing him to physically fall off his bed and throw the pillow away from him. Although the pillow was his, it was claimed by his best friend. Every time he came over, the Hong Kongese alpha would relax against that specific pillow. Whenever he spent the night, he would use it. He had even verbally designated it as his own.

Once he had tried to hide the pillow from him, but Xiao somehow knew all the other pillows were not his usual one. Now it was infused with his scent, not giving Emil a break from him.

Peaking from under his bed, the young alpha glared at the offending cushion. He could take his frustrations out on it, pretend it's the scent's owner. On the other hand, he could chuck it into his closet and forget get about it so he could carry on with whatever he was going to do.

What was he going to do?

Emil reached for it, ready to give it a good whack before disposing of it in his closet, but once his hand ran across its cool, feathery texture, he held onto it. He grabbed a fist of it and slammed it into his bed, but before he realized as to what he was doing, he also straddled it before taking another hold with his other hand. Lowering his head as if to yell into the pillow, the alpha meant to do so, however, all that came out was a breathy moan.

Images of his friend's cocky smile filled his mind and his body began to move on its own. Slowly, as he breathed Xiao's scent in deeply, Emil began to rock his hips against the edge of the large pillow. Growling into the pillow, he called out the other's name, barely audible. The rutting became faster and faster until his cock became hard and almost embarrassedly orgasmed. Yet he had gotten that far and to stop then was painful.

Groaning, Emil dragged himself away from his bed and into the bathroom to relieve himself. Without trying to think to much about it, he hopped into the shower and headed for bed soon after. He had enough of that day with his roller coaster emotions, therefore sleep was the only way to make it end.

Closing his eyes, the young teen was able to escape reality, but not quite leave all of his problems.

**x. X. x.**

Tino was grateful it was Friday. His third heat would be on its way with pre-heat hitting him either late Saturday or early Sunday. It was great timing, as he preferred to go into pre-heat at home because he usually became antsy right before.

After his first heat, Tino had come up with a hypothesis that if he exhausted a good portion of his energy before he started again, then his heat would not be as overwhelming, and it seemed to work. His second heat had not been as difficult as his first one, but he really couldn't compare.

In the name of science, the blond omega began to document his heats by taking notes in a journal and occasionally keeping a video diary. He never kept the footage for long, always deleting them once he jotted down a few interesting pieces of information that he did not recall during his "heat frenzy," as he liked to call it. For his third heat, he could only guess what would happen.

While waiting for class to begin, Tino had already begun to feel fidgety. His fingers drummed across his desk, beating to a fast pace song inside his head while his foot tried to tap alongside it. Unfortunately, tapping away wasn't much of a distraction. Time seemed to move extra slow, but it was mostly due to the fact that he kept on checking the time every few seconds. He had a few more classes to go before he could go home and switch into some sweats so he could go run a few kilometers before dark. To distract his mind until then, he decided to review what he had learned from his previous two heats.

The smaller omega was in the middle of recalling what type of smells relaxed him during his preheat when a concerned, deep voice disrupted his thoughts.

"-ino...? You all right?"

"Oh!" He snapped out of his thoughts to find Lukas peering down at him quizzically. "Lukas! How are you?"

"Mm," Lukas shrugged as he took his set. "I've been better. How about you?"

Tino grinned, excited that the other omega was the one to initiate conversation this time. He was beginning to worry that he wouldn't make any new friends at this school.

"I'm great! It's Friday, so I've even better!"

Lukas' lips twitched upward even farther than normal as the Finn's excited energy affected him positively. "Right, speaking of which, so.. uh, wanna hangout at the mall tomorrow with us? A few friends and I are going to catch a film afterwards."

"Friends?" Tino's eyes dilated slightly as he thought of Oxenstierna with them. He hadn't trained enough to finally face him! Would he even recognize him without his protective gear?

"Yeah, Arthur and Vlad wanted to watch that new movie that came out last week," Lukas gave him a peculiar look for acting so worried. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want..."

Relief and disappointment flooded the smaller omega, but this is what he has also wanted! A chance to make friends!

"No, no! I do! The new one about magic right?!" The blond brightened once more. "It looks really cute! When and where are you going again?"

Information over the movie, as well as their contact numbers, were exchanged and promises were made to meet each other at the book store inside the mall the following day. Tino was so excited that he had a new number in his cell phone that he couldn't concentrate on the lesson even if he tried. Unfortunately, it wasn't until he got home that he realized that that was the worst possible weekend for the outing with new friends to take place! He could go into his pre-heat in the middle of the movie!

From Tino's understanding, the other two boys were also omegas, so they'd surely understand, but it wasn't quite fair! He could try to taking his mother's suppressants, but taking them early on could harm his body and then he would never be able to conceive.

Resigning himself to the most cruelest of fates for a fourteen year old, Tino stripped out of his school clothes and into warm jogging clothes to begin his exhaustion regiment. Eight kilometers that night, eight more in the morning, and if he hadn't begun his week of torture by Saturday evening, another eight in the evening. Therefore, he should sleep like a baby at least for the first few days of head and pre-heat.

Switching his music player to his favourite heavy metal album, Tino was ready for his run.

The cold air helped wake him up from his post-school day slump, but what really had his blood pumping was the music blaring into his hears. Soon he was jogging to its fast pace beat and getting lost in the guitars' screeching. It was absolute bliss as he reached his jogger's high at the 5th kilometer mark; oblivious to the world except for the pounding of his feet and inside his head. When he ran, he could pretend that he was still conditioning for hockey, still his normal self before his first heat.

Nine moths ago his world had been turned upside down, but he liked to think he took the surprise better than other omegas at his old school. With the discovery of his nature, Tino fell in love with the idea of childbearing. Aside from graduating and getting into a decent university, the young omega's goal was to become a caring, loving, gentle father.

As an only child, he never experienced taking care of a younger sibling, and because he was also the youngest out of his cousins, he was always looked after. However, now that those cousins are fully grown and a few have children of their own, Tino spends all of his holidays helping them out by changing diapers, feeding them, and playing with the cute little babies!

Again he tried to imagine what his children would look like, but without an alpha interest, he lacked physical characteristics to place onto his imaginary children. The only thing he was certain of what he wanted was a little girl. Tino loved the idea of his first child being a cute little girl so he could dress her up in lots of cute clothing!

Her little laughter trilling down the hall inside their home, bringing sunshine wherever she went. Long, blonde hair done in intricate patterns to match her dress. Little hands curious to explore every sensation.

Tino was in fantasy mode and nothing could stop him, not even his labored breathing nor the car that sped towards him.

A hand reached out onto the street to pull the omega back by his collar, effectively choking him, but saving his life as well.

"Wha' are you doin'?!" A loud, deep rumble penetrated through Tino's earbuds.

"I-uh!"

"You could 'ave gotten killed!" Electrifying turquoise eyes searched his own soothing violet eyes, making sure everything was all right. "Are you okay?"

Strong, concerned and shocked alpha pheromones overwhelmed the small omega, urging him to calm himself and the alpha by closing the gap with a hug, but the other's eyes locked him in place. Those intense eyes could turn anyone to stone, and even more so without hockey helmet visors or cage/shields between them. Tino hadn't felt that intense stare since his last season, and now with a nature, it was even more potent.

"I'm fine!" Tino struggled free of the alphas grasp before he did anything foolish and took off running again. With one earbud that dangled at his side as he made his quick escape, he was able to hear that the alpha wasn't following him. The omega didn't want Oxenstierna to recognize him, at least not yet. Not until he had trained more and become a strong omega did Tino not want to face his old rival. Only then could he challenge Oxenstierna on the ice.

Tino's heart continued to attempt to escape his ribcage, but it couldn't flee much like he had moments ago. Deciding it was enough for that day, the omega made his way back home, taking a different route than from where he came from.

**x. X. x.**

By the time Tino was ready to head out to meet Lukas and the other two omegas, Tino was worn out. He ran early that morning and finished his weekend chores hours before the set meeting time. Therefore, with the extra time, he set himself to prepare his room for his oncoming heat.

Being an only child provided Tino the luxury of the best omega suitable house his parents could afford. In his room was a control panel that allowed him to adjust the heating and lighting of the room, as well as adjust the bed hight. Stationed in the middle of the room, the four-post bed sunk to the floor and continued to sink even lower as the bottom of the floor opened up, creating a crater-like cradle for adults. Next, he gathered pillows and blankets from his closet and began to arrange them in what looked to be most comforting. Pillows were tossed here and there, shifted and buried underneath layers and layers of blankets. After a few hours, he was finally satisfied with an hour to spare.

The omega knew it would be tweaked once more as soon as his pre-heat began, but for the time being, it was perfect. Tino even found time to snuggle into his nest and take a quick cat nap before getting ready.

Everything was going well when he finally awoke and met Lukas at the bookstore, next to the coffee bar. The two boys discovered a mutual fondness of expresso shots and drinks, and even books and music. Had Tino been irrational with pre-heat, he would have thought he found his mate in Lukas. Of course there was nothing wrong with liking other omegas, but Tino was sure that he would simply... click, with his soulmate or whatever. He could feel attraction towards Lukas, the other omega was extremely handsome, however, there wasn't quite that magnetic feel to him that Tino hoped to experience.

Although, he did latch onto the other omega when they headed towards the movie theatre to meet the other two omegas.

Lukas confessed that this was the first time hanging out with the other omegas, but that he really couldn't do it alone.

"I'm used to having my other friends with me whenever I hang out with new people, but I thought you and I could get to know the other omegas in our class together... you know since you're knew and I'm sorta knew," the Norwegian omega babbled, a trait Tino noticed that the other did when he was nervous.

It was quite cute if Tino thought about it.

"I mean, I met with them in the magic club just a few days ago," he continued, "but I don't know. I guess I thought I'd feel comfortable with you here too. I, uh, sorry if that makes you feel uncomfortable..."

Tino giggled, he understood perfectly despite Lukas beginning to trip over his words. "No that's fine! Thank you for inviting me!"

Introductions were established once Arthur and Vlad were found and the four purchased their tickets soon after.

The lights had dimmed, but movie hadn't even begun when Tino caught a whiff of an enticing smell. He easily dismissed it as their snacks for the movie, but the smell became stronger throughout the film. More and more smells became pronounced and Tino became fidgety. A deep hunger overtook the Finn and he finished his popcorn, candy, and drink within seconds of constant snacking.

The excessive crunching, alerted Lukas who was right beside him, but it was Arthur who noticed something wrong. He was able to smell Tino when he wasn't able to before. Leaning over Lukas, the English omega asked him if he was all right.

Tino lightly wiped his forehead before nodding, but Arthur wasn't convinced.

"You're not going into heat are you, chap?"

"I-I, uh."

"I'll take him home," Lukas whispered as he nodded towards the exit.

"Be careful," hissed Vlad. "If he is, then a few alphas are bound to notice! Maybe we should all go?"

Lukas shook his head, "We'll be fine. No use in wasting all of our tickets. I'll see you Monday in class."

After exchanging apologies and farewells, the two omegas left the theatre.

"Are you okay, Tino?" Lukas glanced at the omega going into pre-heat. Although he hadn't gone into pre-heat himself yet, he knew that unstable emotions were one of the symptoms. And by the look onTino's face, the small omega was rapidly going through a few moods.

Tears began to prick at the edge of his eyes, but he held the tears back. "I... I'm sorry for dragging you away from the mo-movie, Lukas. I'll b-be fine on m-my own. You can go back."

Lukas pulled his new friend towards him to give him a side hug and ruffle his hair. Tino reminded him of when Emil was a toddler and would tear up over the littlest of things and his maternal instincts to comfort kicked in. Not only that, but he also suspected an alpha began to follow them.

Catching another whiff of that alluring smell, Tino didn't pull away from Lukas and instead snuggled into him. Lukas didn't smell like an omega, it was stronger and comforting and familiar.

"Tino..., dear," Lukas shifted, bringing the pre-heat omega closer to him so he could whisper in his ear. "I need you to play along and not panic. I need to convince the alpha following us, that we're a couple and to back off."

Despite being asked not to panic, the omega looked around and clung onto Lukas even tighter.

They had walked out of the mall, but the alpha was still following them.

Growling, Lukas unwrapped his arm around Tino so that he could protect the omega by placing himself between him and the approaching alpha.

"Leave us alone," Lukas glared.

"Don't you need a little help?" The stranger stepped back with her hands raised in mock surrender. "You smell distressed."

"We don't need your help," Lukas enforced his presence by puffing out his chest like he had seen Mathias and Berwald do against each other before they got in a fight. They most likely excreted alpha pheromones, but the omega could at least look the part. "I'm taking my boyfriend home, now if you'll excuse us."

"But do you really satisfy him the way I can?"

And Lukas just about lost it if it wasn't for Tino holding him back. The arrogant look on her face boiled the omega's blood, but he couldn't do anything about it. He needed to get Tino home as soon as possible.

"I can and I have," Lukas swiveled back, leading Tino back towards the street.

Fortunately, the alpha had stopped following, but now he were outside without any idea as to where to go.

"How'd you get here Tino? Should we call your parents?" Lukas glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one else was on their trail.

"They're... they're out of town, on a date," he confessed. "I live just a few blocks over."

Bitting his lip, Lukas analyzed Tino. "Do you think you can make it?"

"Of course," Tino gave a weak smile. "It's only pre-heat right now."

The other omega nodded as if he understood, but he really didn't. Together, the two crossed busy intersections and made it to the Väinämöinen residence half an hour later.

By then, the smaller omega was panting and wouldn't let go of Lukas.

He took him up to his room and tried to leave him to his privacy, but Tino begged him to stay. Wide violet eyes looked scared and ready to burst, and Lukas couldn't just leave him. Surrendering himself, he asked what he could do.

Before long, Lukas was entwined in the other's blankets as Tino nuzzled into him even more.

"Tiiinooo... Are you okay?"

The other didn't answer except to let out a soft moan.

Lukas tried to wrestle his way out, but Tino had a pretty good hold on him and it wasn't long before he began to plant kisses onto the confused omega.

"Tino!" Lukas was able to exclaim before hungry lips crashed into his.

Never have been kissed before, the taller omega was stunned, but soon gave into the other's talented lips. Soft lips, followed by wet tongues glided over each other, taking in as much as they could while stealing each other's breaths away. Both boys forgot who they were in those moments and lost themselves into innocent ecstasy. It didn't remain innocent for long, however, because soon, Tino was pulling on Lukas' clothes as well as his own.

Cool air hitting his torso, Lukas was snapped out of their passion.

"Tino!" Lukas growled, wrestling the boy beneath him. "Are you sure about this?"

All the omega needed to do was whimper before Lukas kissed him again, enjoying the new found sensation.

Both boys continued to explore each other's bodies and new sensations that came along with kissing, nipping, scratching, and sucking. Both electrifying pleasure and prickly pain melted into bliss until Lukas stopped when he felt the other boy's slick against his thigh. Tino was going into full on heat and the omega needed to leave. He couldn't have him depend on Lukas when he himself was an omega.

"T-Tino, ah, where are... uhm, your toys?" Lukas tried to catch his breath, but Tino kept recapturing his lips and sliding down his body. "I'll get them for you before I leave. I... I can't stay."

"Why not?" He looked back up at the omega with lust filled eyes. "Ah, ah... And I don't have any."

Lukas stopped completely. "You don't? How do you make it a whole week? No, nononono." He tried to sit up, but when Tino tried to go south again, Lukas lured him back up with another kiss. "I'll go buy you some. In the mean time..."

He looked around and found Berwald's discarded scarf.

Many thoughts tripped over each other, hazing his mind while Tino tried to create a hickey on his neck.

The loudest thought was, "Shit! Berwald's going to kill me when he realizes its stained with slick! Shit! This is what's gotten Tino so crazy! Aw hell, what have I done?!"

Lukas pulled away from Tino, but not before replacing his grip with Berwald's scarf.

"Well, it's his own damn fault for wrapping that thing around me before I headed off towards the theatre," Lukas located the remainder of his clothes and excused himself, promising Tino he'd be back.

* * *

**Raise your hand if you hate me! Not only did I take for flippin ever to finish this, but I suddenly gave you NorFin... yeah... Sorry, not sorry? For the NorFin I mean! I am sorry for not working on this until now and the mistakes I make, but this semester is kicking my butt right now. Plus I've gotten super into the Nordics that I'm writing a few more Nordic fanfics...**

**Finals are in two week, so hopefully I'll get to updating once I'm done with this semester.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! If you have any questions, please ask!**

((I'm beginning to think my writing's becoming a little more confusing so I'll explain a few things. Society sees omegas as equal, if not important, members of the society. Lukas is struggling to believe this because his two best friends, the two he has spent the majority of his life with, are treating him with extra care because they want to court him and don't want to be seen as just friends anymore. Also, The reason that omegas are not allowed on beta and alpha teams is because not all omegas know when their pre-heat begins which may run some risks.))


	6. So Called BFFs

**Chapter Six: So Called BFFs**

Whatever had motivated Lukas to call Mathias was lost the moment the Dane walked into the sex shop. Rapid spectrum of emotions flickered like a pinwheel in a storm from the alpha and despite being near the back of the store, the his eyes and nose located the omega that had called him over. As the tall blond stalked his way to the back, the omega was able to distinguish the strongest pheromone, aggravation.

Unconsciously, Lukas took a step back before his best friend reached him and leaned forward to growl.

"Why do you smell like sex? Are you in heat?"

Ridding himself of the submissive emotions struggling inside of him, Lukas pushed Mathias away with the back of his hand and stepped away from him with his back turned. "No. It... It was my friend. He clung onto me as he went into heat."

Not believing his friend without making eye contact, Mathias grabbed Lukas by his shoulders to glare into his eyes and assess his honesty, something seemed at odds. However, all of his concerns were whisked away when Lukas glared back. Once satisfied, he released him and relaxed until he took in his surroundings once more. With wide eyes full of wonder and immature glee, the alpha couldn't control his actions as he snatched a dildo from the shelf next to him. He stuck it on his forehead, proclaiming to be a unicorn, before he began poking Lukas with it.

"So why are ya in here buddy?"

Poke. Poke.

"Dude, this thing is soft. I wonder if it feels like an angel entering your butt."

Poke. Poke-poke-poke.

Lukas snatched it from his grip and smacked him with it hard enough to make him yelp. "Don't make me want to shove it up your ass!"

Never being hit with a faux dick and taking his best friend's threat as a joke, the alpha giggled. "Oh, Lukas~. If that's all I had to do to get you to bed me then-ack!"

A swift punch to his gut shut him up easily and sent him onto his knees.

"Gods, why did I even fucking call you for help?" The Norwegian stepped away from the teen hunched over, ignoring the couple looking mildly terrified of him. It was not often one would see an omega deck an alpha.

"That's exactly what I thought you needed help with..." Mathias wheezed before looking up at Lukas to wink at him.

Unfortunately, it was the wrong move to make because Lukas ripped a riding crop off of its shelf and made as if he was going to strike him. Instead, he stopped millimeters away and harshly tapped the other's cheek as he spoke.

"Listen Dane, I'm not here to play games with you. I need to get some toys to give to my friend so that he'll release Berwald's scarf. Now get up and get me a basket."

Bent forward to conceal a little problem arising, Mathias ignored the omega's command and questioned what he heard. "Berwald's scarf? An omega in heat has his scarf?!"

Guilt flashed across the omega's face. He knew he messed up, but he was trying to correct himself.

"I know, Berwald's going to be furious..."

"Dude!" Mathias jumped up, forgetting how seductive Lukas had been moments ago in order to comfort him and straighten the situation out. "Waldo would never get mad at you, but what do you mean someone has his scarf? Luke, I don't think that's safe. He could imprint onto Berwald."

Confused as to why Mathias was concerned, he continued to look for toys, only with more urgency that was expelling from the alpha.

"So? You guys gave me your scents for my heat."

Mathias ran a hand through his hair, not believing that his friend didn't know of the dangers of smell imprinting.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't just Berwald's or mine. It was a mix of us so that you wouldn't get addicted to only one!" Mathias began to grab toys without checking as to what they were used for. "We need to quickly get to him so we can neutralize it before it gets out of hand."

Understanding his friend's panic, the omega also began to sifting through toys more quickly.

Whereas he knew what an omega likely required, Mathias had no idea what he was grabbing. As long as it looked like a dick, or something insertable, then it was fine by him; they just needed to get going. He made his way to the register before Lukas and bought the sex toys for the omega's friend with his own money.

"Come on Lukas," he called out, drawing attention to him, and the omega with a few more pleasure items and cleaning liquids.

Once they were out the store, the two made their way towards the residential district where Tino lived and entered the unlocked house. The house was eerie silent, but fortunately, neither of the parents were home yet. Lukas was immensely relieved. It would have been very difficult to explain to two unfamiliar adults as to why he was there with sex toys and an alpha.

They dumped the bags onto the family's dinner table and began sorting through them in order to find out how to sterilize them and how they worked. Soon they discovered that there were doubles of the same toys and Lukas gave Mathias a reprimanding look, but continued with their mission. After the omega brought over boiling water and found a mild soap, he set Mathias to clean them while he searched the house for Tino's parents' room in order to collect more scents.

When he came back down with pillows an blankets, Lukas demanded Mathias' jacket.

"What? How come?"

"He's already got something of Berwald's, give me yours too. I'm giving him my cardigan," Lukas impatiently tapped his foot.

Reluctantly, he stripped out of his shirt, not wanting to lose his jacket completely because he had to walk home after that.

"Now what?"

"Get out. I need to give these to Tino. You can't be in here when I open the door to his room," the omega gave him an expecting look as he slowly made his way up the stairs. "Go on, get."

The alpha pouted, disappointed that his best friend didn't trust him, didn't know of his feelings for him.

"I wouldn't do anything."

"Mathais...," Lukas climbed upstairs and let out a low hiss, enough to convince him to move, but as soon as the alpha opened to door to head outside and he slipped into his jacket, Lukas also opened the other omega's door.

A light smell tickled the alpha's nose, compelling him to close the door to preserve that smell. Frozen in front of it, he tried to distinguish it, shifting until he finally took the first step towards the stairs. It was homely and comforting, but there was a little spice..., a touch of... cinnamon? Or was it peppermint? A few more steps were taken, however, the smell was too light, quickly vanishing. His mind told him to forget it, but his legs moved on their own as they ascended. A light urge stirred in the pit of his stomach compelling him upwards toward where he though the smell had been located.

At the top of the stairs, he was met with the smell once more, but it was all forgotten when he met Lukas' dilated, cobalt blue eyes. In less than a micro second, they went from shocked to enraged.

"I told you to get the hell out! What are you doing here?!"

"I- You see...," Mathias began to slowly back down the stairs backwards, never straying his eyes from the other's. "The smell... Cinnamon and uh... What about your... How do you... Er..." He finally squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head to clear it.

"That was Tino wasn't it? He's only in pre-heat."

Mathias was finally reached the floor, but continued to back petal look up at Lukas as he descended like a predator on the hunt, ready to swipe at his prey.

"What does that have to do with anything?" The omega rather liked looking down at his to be victim.

The alpha's smile was full of relief and genuine, attempting to disarm his best friend, "Then we're in the clear. I'm pretty sure he'd only imprint on Berwald if he was in full out heat, but he's not."

"Good."

He couldn't help twitching his head slightly to the right, "Good?"

Lukas finally reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over to their mess.

"Yeah... I uh, like I said, I wouldn't want him to get mad at me for... putting him in an awkward situation," the smaller teen separated the trash from the manuals and shoved them into a bag along with the extra toys that Mathias had bought. "Come on, let's go before his parents get home."

As soon as the boys were a few houses away from Tino's home, a car pulled into the driveway and two women strode into their home.

Mathias let out an impressed whistle and shivered as a draft entered his coat. "Glad we made it out, huh?"

Lukas nodded, and headed back towards home.

They ended up in Lukas' room, discussing anything and everything aside from the extra sex toys inside the bag. Only one out of the four was purchased by the omega for himself, but he didn't want to admit to it with Mathias there. He had tried every possible idea to get the Dane out of the room for a few minutes so he could take it out of the bag and hide it, however, he wouldn't budge from his bed.

The alpha had taken to wrapping himself with the other's blankets because he was still cold from losing his shirt. Rolling in the bedding, he proclaimed himself as the delicious-Danish-burrito and now lay immobile his his arms trapped. Lukas could only stare in disbelief at his childish friend from a safe distance in his beanbag chair.

"Hey Luke," the trapped idiot began to wiggle his nose. "I've got an itch, can you scratch it for me?"

"No." He reached for his book on his desk and aimed to ignore his friend by catching up on some reading. Perhaps if he pretended to forget the alpha, then eventually he would leave, forgetting the bag completely.

"Please?"

". . ."

"Ugh!"

With no other choice, Mathias rubbed his nose into the bed, inhaling the omega's scent. It smelled divine; it smelled like Lukas, coffee and butter cake, a delicious combination. Therefore, he couldn't control the groan that slipped from his throat and attracted the Norwegian's attention. He looked a little concerned, but the alpha was able to play it off as the itch still being there.

"Please, Lukie? It's still there! It itches!"

"No. Just get out of there and scratch your own damn nose," Lukas ducked behind his book in order to hide the light blush spreading across his cheeks. He would never admit it, but he liked to think that the groan was directed at him. If he could become undone by Berwald's and Mathias' scents, he hoped he had the same affect on the others. Lukas then briefly wondered if he would still be able to smell the alpha once he was gone, and now he had more reason to rid himself of the intruder. "Then you better remake my bed, or else."

A shiver ran down Mathias' back, and it wasn't because he was cold anymore.

"Or else, what?" he chuckled. "You'll smack me with one of your dildos? Oh, hey! Actually, I am a dildo! Look, your comforter is the same blue as the dildo as the one at the store! Ahahahaha! I'm your dildo, Lukas!"

The omega's eye twitched before he jumped out of his chair and attacked Mathias, hitting him with his pillows and trying to strangle the teen through thick layers of blankets. As the other kept squirming, laughing even harder, Lukas had to straddle him to keep the alpha from moving too much and knocking him off his own bed.

"No, you're a huge, fucking dick, Mathias!" Lukas said in between grunts, trying to smash his idiot friend's head in with a pillow.

Unfortunately, the comment backfired on the poor Norwegian as it only made the Dane laugh even harder.

"Then you're riding a dick Lukas! HAHAHAHA! St-top! Ahahaha!"

Forget caving his head in, Lukas aimed to suffocate him by keeping his pillow over this victim. He could no longer escape without being punished after setting his face ablaze with embarrassment, nor could he allow the alpha to see him all pink from mishearing him. Instead of hearing, "you're riding **_a_** dick," he heard "you're riding **_my_** dick," and that was enough to get his imagination going again.

Unbeknownst to him, the comment didn't affect Mathias, but being enclosed by Lukas's smell did. Along with the combination of the omega's body against moving against his, struggling to hold him down, the taller teen fought to keep his libido in check. He could feel the smaller teen lean into him and growl something at him, yet he couldn't hear him until he stopped moving.

"Die you dumb Dane," Lukas growled right next to his ear.

Mathias' ear felt heat through the comforter, causing a shiver to course through him and jump violently, thus tossing his best friend off the bed.

"Oof!"

"Lukas!" The bedsheets cocoon lifted itself up and looked down towards the floor. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"

As Mathias struggled to release his arms from his enclosure, Lukas' door burst open.

"What's going on?!" Emil looked between a half naked Mathias and his brother on the floor.

"I heard a thump, is everyone okay?" Mrs. Bondevik poked her head into the room, oblivious to Lukas shoving something under his bed, but Emil wasn't. "Oh my, Mathias, where's your shirt?"

"Oh, uh, ahaha... I...," he couldn't think of an excuse fast enough.

"It's in the dryer," Lukas covered for him, sighing in exasperation to make it believable. "I wasn't going to take pity on him, but he kept complaining that he was cold and uncomfortable."

Mrs. Bondevik rolled her eyes. "You're too harsh on him Lukas, it's a wonder he's even stuck so long with you," the last part she mumbled under her breath. "Well, as long as you aren't killing each other, you can carry on. I simply don't want to explain to Mrs. Køhler how her son perished at the hands of my moody son."

Like mother like son, Lukas mimicked his mother's eye roll and let her go. Emil on the other hand would not budge from his spot. He had a mini stare down with Mathias before turning his burning gaze on his older brother.

"One, I was doing laundry just now and didn't see Mathias' shirt in there. Two, what did you push under the bed?"

Meeting his brother head on, and still on the floor, Lukas smirked. "Then why else is Maths half naked? It's mid-January and quite freezing out there. I think he'd remember to dress himself," he spoke of his best friend as if he wasn't even in the room. And as for answering Emil's question, the omega laced his fingers together and rested his chin upon them, batting his eyes at his suspicious younger brother. "They're just my toys I forgot to put away. Would you like to see them?"

Emil narrowed his eyes before walking out of the room, "You're gross."

The room remained quiet once the youngest Bondevik left because neither teen knew what to say or do next.

After what felt like minutes, or even hours, Mathias finally broke their silence.

"Sooo... You wanna keep the toys?"

"You're not going to return them to get your money back?" Lukas got off the floor to rifle through his closet for a big enough t-shirt to give to Mathias. When he finally found one, or at least one that he didn't mind being stretched or never returned to him again, he tossed it toward his friend.

"Oh, thanks!" Mathias wiggled into the simple, formfitting, red shirt, inhaling Lukas' scent as if he hadn't had enough of the omega's scent already. "Nah, I don't really want to return to the shop right away, it'll just look too weird, and I don't really want to explain to my parents as to why I've got them."

Playing it cool, and not relieved, Lukas shrugged. "So your parent's are back? Since when?"

"About thirty minutes before your call," the taller teen maneuvered himself out of the bedding to remake Lukas' bed otherwise he'll never be invited back, and quite frankly, Mathias enjoys being in the omega's room more than his own. "Actually, I better get going or else they'll think I don't love and need them enough so they'll leave me once again. Do you know how hard it is to make my own food? I never want to see a sandwich again!"

Lukas laughed while shaking his head. The two boys, along with Berwald, loved to bake, but when it came to cooking, neither of the two were great at it. Berwald was the only one proficient in the science of the kitchen. He used to always hang out in the kitchen with his mother when he was younger, but ever since his father had enlisted him in hockey, he had spent less time in the kitchen. Lukas wondered if he still kept his knack, and decided to gather the two alphas together one weekend so they could hang out and cook or something. Of course, he'd have to promise his mother to clean up afterwards because they all knew that with the three of them together in a room, things could get messy.

However, thinking of his other friend and how he had almost caused him great trouble made him feel guilty so he sent him a text.

**x. X. x.**

_[Jan 25, 4:33]_

_Just caught Mathias &amp; bro in compromising positions :/_

The young alpha sent a text message to his friend and fell back onto is bed. If he didn't distract himself, he'd be tempted to plaster his ear against the wall and strain to hear what the two were talking about. The walls weren't that thin, but Mathias wasn't really a quiet fellow, so Emil would be able to follow at least half of the conversation. However, he respected Lukas' privacy and trusted him. If he lied to him and their mother for a reason, then it had to have been a pretty darn good one. Although, that did not mean he wouldn't ask him about it later.

_[Jan 25, 4:34] Karate Kid_

_Everything woulda been settled if ya woulda just let me have 'im ;)_

Emil could practically feel his blood pressure rising as he angrily responded back.

_[Jan 25, 4:34] _

_HOW WOULD THAT HAVE SETTLED ANYTHING?! NO! He cant b with an alpha yet!_

Lukas was only 14 years old! He couldn't have an alpha, or even date! Could he? He'd have to ask their parents at what age were they allowed to start dating. Despite already being an alpha, Emil didn't feel any attraction towards Omegas so he wasn't really that concerned for himself, but Lukas seemed to be moving fast, and maybe without even noticing it.

It was so obvious to everyone around him that Berwald and Mathias constantly battle, and continue to do so, over him. Mathias would come over in the morning to walk Lukas to school while Berwald would cook or bake him snacks for lunch or whenever they would run into each other. The Swede would agree with his brother over ninety percent of the time while the Dane kept him entertained. If Emil really thought about it, they were constantly pampering him. Maybe Lukas did know what he was doing.

_[Jan 25, 4:36pm] Karate Kid_

_Like chill, Em i was only kiddin. Sides ur bros 2 old 4 me &amp; ive already got somebody in mind _

Silver eyebrows shot up into his fringe. He did not know that.

_[Jan 25, 4:37pm] _

_Really? Ur parents let u date? Y didnt u tell me?_

_[Jan 25, 4:38pm] Karate Kid_

_Nah, cant date yet &amp; theres lots u dont no bout me B)_

_[Jan 25, 4:39pm]_

_Xiao, I know ur boxer briefs r likely red &amp; white, ur probably upside down txting &amp; that u still sleep w/ ur fav blanket_

_[Jan 25, 4:42pm] Karate Kid_

_okay... yes they r did u peek or somethin? ;) yeah i am, it gets the brain flowin &amp; so what if i do?! u have stuffed puffins all over ur bed! &amp; none of this proves anything_

_[Jan 25, 4:42pm]_

_So who is it?_

_[Jan 25, 4:43pm] Karate Kid_

_My, my, well arent u curious? _

_[Jan 25, 4:44pm] Karate Kid_

_all will b revealed..._

Emil groaned as he almost let his phone just drop from his hands. "Of course that guy wouldn't tell me!" Then an idea popped into his head.

_[Jan 25, 4:57pm]_

_if u tell me who it is, then u can come over for a bit._

_[Jan 25, 4:58pm] Karate Kid_

_OMW_

The alpha hated to be at home because it was so boring, therefore it was no surprise that Xiao laced his shoes and was out the door in a matter of seconds before his brother could drag him back. He wasn't worried about confessing his feelings to his best friend because no matter what he said, Emil would never believe it. It sometimes sucked that his affections and loving interests went over the other's head, but it was one of the qualities that attracted Xiao to him.

He thought his feelings would wane the longer he hung around the other alpha, yet they had only gotten stronger. The other's scent had become second nature to him and he had easily become affected when the Icelandic went into his first alpha rut about a month ago. A shiver ran down Xiao's back as he remembered that night.

Lukas and him had been flirting meaninglessly soon after the omega had discovered his nature when a peculiar smell tickled his nose before more robust ones slammed into him. It made him want to assert his dominance and claim what was his, but it wasn't the omega he wanted to possess, rather they were alpha pheromones he was compelled towards.

It deeply confused him as to why his best friend was suddenly attacking him until there was a break in their fight and he reached over to make sure his suspicion was correct. And it was. Cupping Emil's erection, and refraining himself from squeezing, confirmed Emil going into rut. Of course Emil didn't want to mate his brother, but the urge to protect the omega ran deep within the younger child; the erection just kinda happened as a side effect to becoming an alpha. However, to Xiao's horror, he felt aroused rather than repulsed by Emil's new scents, so he had to fight Emil in order to conceal his true desires.

That night, Emil had become an alpha and Xiao was sure of his orientation.

Same natured couples were generally accepted throughout society, however, rarely would alpha couples exist on account that they clash more than connect. Omega couples were idealized while beta couples were typically expected. On the other hand, Xiao found that at the very least, alpha couples made great porn. He's had countless fantasies of Emil and himself with no one to confine in and it was driving him mad. Sooner or later, the Hong Kongese alpha would burst and confess to all of his shameful dreams of the other to his friend. And when that happens, he would certainly lose him.

Xiao shook his head to rid himself of pessimistic thoughts and realized that he was jogging. Most likely he had wanted to get to Emil's home before the temperamental Icelandic changed his mind, but also to prevent himself from getting a boner at all the impure thoughts of Emil. That wouldn't be the first time something like that has happened.

Last time, it happened as they were changing into their gym uniforms. Emil and him were messing around with some of the other guys when the smaller blond brushed up against Xiao and all blood traveled south. Long story short, Xiao had to run out and continue running for the remainder of the class period.

Shaking his head, the alpha continued with is light jog until he saw another alpha walking in the opposite direction that he was headed towards.

"Mathias! Hey! Like, what's up?"

At the mention of his name, the older boy looked up and grinned, recognizing the younger alpha.

"Xiao! How you've been?"

"Same old, same old," Xiao responded unenthusiastically until a mischievous idea sprung inside his head. "Just tryin' to woo Emil's cute omega brother that he keeps trying to protect, but, like, I know he'll cave sooner or later. Then, Emil and I can be related!"

"What?! No, you can't!" Mathias glared while he tried to refrain himself from doing anything to the younger alpha. "Luke doesn't really notice you. Sorry bud, but I think he's outta your league."

At this Xiao cocked an eyebrow at him, finding Mathias' reaction humorous. "Oh? So who's, like, more of his type? Berwald? Man, they'd make one hell of a couple! Can you imagine how intimidating that would be? But, they'd probably make beautiful babies."

That wasn't what the Dane wanted to hear either by the look of his reddening face.

"No! They don't match either!" Mathias was becoming agitated and Xiao kept pushing it. "They're too quiet and wouldn't have fun together, I just know it. And their babies wouldn't look as good as mine and his!"

By then, Xiao was grinning ear to ear. "I see, I see... So you want to make babies with Lukas, but who does Lukas want to have babies with? Sure, it doesn't look like he and Berwald really converse much, yet have you seen how they look at each other? They're like, communicating telepathically or something."

And that was the straw for Mathias. He took off running back towards the Bondevik household and yelled, "Berwald doesn't make Lukas laugh like I do. He doesn't know what really goes on in Lukas' mind!"

Xiao tried to keep up with him, but he was short of breath from laughing so much. It was too much fun and way too easy to rile the older teen. However, he wished he was fast enough so that he could have witnessed Mathias bursting into Lukas' room while the omega was going through his toys for his next heat.

"I wanna have your babies, Lukas!"

The poor omega froze at the sudden intrusion and obnoxious proclamation before turning into embarrassed rage.

"What the hell, Mathias?!" He didn't even bother hiding his toys anymore. Mostly, it was due to the shock that his best friend had delivered, the other, because it was natural for an omega to get assistance from the toys during heat. Otherwise, they would get no relief during their hell week without a mate.

Said alpha wrapped his arms around the omega's waist and smothered his face with Lukas' chest.

"I don't want you and Berwald to make pretty babies. You can't. You're only fourteen! You still have- Holy! Are all of those yours?!"

Mathias finally spotted the numerous amounts of dildos, vibrators, plugs, and faux knots scattered about the floor. Lukas has had one heat, yet had accumulated so many!

Sense finally slapping into Lukas, the smaller boy shoved his friend out of his room so he could put away his belongings in peace without Mathias breathing down his neck, asking about every single one of them. Only once he was finished putting them away and he regained his composure did he allow the other back, but even then he was unwilling.

"So what the hell were you going on about?"

Again, as if the thought of Lukas taken by another were the end of the world, Mathias clasped his arms around his friend and squeezed him. "Don't have babies with Berwald, even if they would be pretty! You have to have 'em with me!"

"What the hell are you sprouting? I'm not having babies with anyone! Get off me," he growled, but it didn't have the affect that an alpha would have caused.

"Nooo, Xiao said you'd pick him over me!"

"Fucking Xiao."

Dragging his large friend behind him, the omega burst through his little brother's door, returning the favour from before.

"Xiao!" Lukas was originally going to chew him out for sticking weird thoughts in Mathias' head, but now that he saw the Asian alpha sitting on his little brother while he squirmed underneath him and messed with Emil's phone did he have different plans. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

"He named me Karate Kid on his phone," he responded as if it were the most obvious reason, "I practice Kung-Fu. So now I'm changing it."

"Get off him." Mathias was forgotten despite rubbing his face circles on Lukas' side.

"But he's rather comfy," Xiao met Lukas' challenging glare. He could tell the omega's pheromones were affecting Mathias quite a bit, but Emil was oddly too focused on getting out of his hold to notice the alpha and omega. The Hong Kongese couldn't have that. There wasn't anything he enjoyed more than drawing enraged (cute) reactions from Emil..., well maybe flustered, but they were pretty similar.

With an idea in mind, Xiao pushed his boundaries while maintaining eye contact with the omega. Emil's arms were trapped, and although he wasn't in any pain, he was quite uncomfortable for him. Shifting his weight, Xiao hit a pressure point and cause the pinned alpha to hiss, triggering Lukas's protective brother mode. Even with the added weight, the omega was able to lunge for the younger alpha and knock him off his brother.

Mathias ended up draped over the younger alpha while Xiao and Lukas wrestled on the floor. Lukas had him beat in size and muscle, but Xiao had experience fighting with his older brothers. Limbs entwined, jabs exchanged, and nails were dragged. It looked to be pretty evenly matched until the younger boy pulled the blond up towards his face and kissed him.

Gasps from above were heard as Lukas resisted, but eventually gave into Xiao's persistence. He found the younger boy quite talented with his lips and tongue enough so as to elicit a moan from him. They should have stopped when they heard each other's name from Emil and Mathias, yet neither wanted to stop once they started. Xiao smelled sweet, like a mixture of peach dumplings and a flower Lukas couldn't identity, but it was maddening. If he ran his fingers through dark locks of hair, the enticing smell would become stronger.

The two boys began to get more physical until they felt the collars of their shirts being pulled back.

Panting, the two boys never let their eyes stray from each other until Mathias lifted Lukas up over his shoulder to carry him out of his brothers room while Emil tried his best not to punch his traitorous friend.

Lukas' head began to swim with potent alpha pheromones that he didn't realize what was happening until he was back in his own room and Mathias tossed him onto his bed. The other leaned in so close to him that Lukas could see every feathery stroke in the alpha's angry, sky blue irises. Then, with a growl so deep it shook the omega's core, Mathias prohibited the other from ever interacting with the other alpha again.

"You are mine."

Snapping out of his daze, Lukas challenged back, even bumping foreheads with the other.

"I am no one's."

"Then I'll make you mine, Lukas Bondevik." After growling his name, Mathias closed the gap between them and placed his lips over the other's.

Not having any experience and seemingly filled with an impatient exasperation, the alpha was rough and awkward, nothing like Xiao's a few moments ago. He pushed Lukas back onto his bed without breaking contact nor injuring the smaller teen and continued his ministrations. While Mathias' eyes were closed as he continued to stroke Lukas' soft lips with his own, the other boy slowly lowered his guard and kissed back.

However, when the taller boy felt his best friend reciprocate, he pulled away. Different shades of blue meet with electrifying emotions and questions coursing through them, but none were answered nor expressed. Mathias pushed Lukas' locks behind his ear longingly and swiftly removed himself from him. He then disappeared with his face burning and mind racing while Lukas' laid there, froze in shock except for his hand that moved towards his lips, attempting to preserve the warmth that had overcome him.

Unfortunately, that warmth rapidly escaped his body and left Lukas feeling cold and confused. His thoughts refused to make sense, yet his body did what it only could do. Tears pooled around the edges of his eyes until they overfilled and cascaded down his cheeks, leaving even colder streaks. At first he couldn't move, allowing the tears to soak into his bedding, but eventually he brought up his arms to trap his teardrops and block the world.

This was the end of their friendship.

**x.X. x. **

That school week was hellish. His body would tense up whenever Mathias drew too close, so he had taken to avoiding the alpha. Unfortunately, that also meant he ran from Berwald because where one would go, the other was likely to be near and Lukas would rather not risk it. Plus, Berwald always seemed to analyze him and he didn't want that. He wanted to resolve this before Berwald took a shot at it, but first, Lukas had to find out what was wrong.

Never had he heard, nor seen, Mathias be so forceful with him. They have roughhoused before, each left with a broken bone, but this was different. Throughout the school day, Lukas tried to figure out what left him so uncomfortable. It surely couldn't have been the kiss. After all, his first one was stolen by Emil's desperate friend.

Recalling the incident, Lukas rolled his eyes. Honestly, how the boy thought it would make Emil jealous was beyond Lukas' reasoning. All Xiao accomplished was banishment from the house. Lukas personally didn't mind, it wasn't him the Asian alpha was after, but nothing he could say in the defense of Xiao would chance Emil's mind. Fortunately for the Hong Kongese, when lukas defended him, Emil's jealousy did flair a little.

For the first time in a few days, Lukas felt his lips twitch upward in a smirk. _Oh, Xiao,_ Lukas commented to himself, _you're going about it the wrong way in wooing my lillebror. Just be patient. He'll come around. _

Lukas himself decided to be patient as well. Although he was not prepared to face Mathias any time soon, the omega decided he wouldn't waste his energy on worrying. Instead, he'd focus on practicing his magic that Arthur and Vlad swore he had, stop missing the bundle of happy energy known as Tino, and evading the Dane. Practicing and evading were easy, however, Lukas came to notice that missing Tino was not as easy.

The smaller omega remained at home in heat, but he had managed to text Lukas, thanking him for the toys. According to omega, his beta mothers had no idea how useful heat toys could be for an omega, so they bought him a few more after finding out. Tino's previous school never bothered teaching him or his parents as to how to care for himself during that crucial time. Fortunately, Tino had "the most bestest, loving-est, smartest best friend in the world! (Just a liiiiiiittle after Eduard back home of course. He was my first best friend and I still contact him.)"

Whenever, Tino was coherent during his heat, he would update Lukas on how he was doing. Lukas preferred not the learn the details, but Tino didn't seem to be one for modesty. Fortunately, he mostly messaged the other omega to ask what the other was doing and for ways to entertain himself. It got rather boring fairly quickly near the end of the heat, which meant Tino would be back soon.

That was great for Lukas, he missed Tino in class and although Arthur and Vlad were good friends, they were nothing like Tino. The small omega had such a comforting aura, that Lukas was surprised he wasn't already promised to an alpha.

_"Then I'll make you mine, Lukas Bondevik." _

Mathias's growl echoed in his mind.

The omega was walking home and became rigid in the middle of the sidewalk. Despite his body refusing to move, his heart pounded away, much like it had that night. Mathias practically purred his name before capturing his lips, persuading him to respond back.

And that was it!

Mathias had used his alpha voice, almost like a commanding force for Lukas to follow because he was an omega. It was genetically programed in him and there was nothing he could do about it. What had been bothering the Norwegian all this time was how his best friend had treated him. He was only an omega to Mathias and that hurt. Years of sharing memories wasn't enough for the other to treat him as equals apparently.

Lukas felt a stabbing pain in his heart at this realization dawned on him.

"I refuse to be your's, Mathias Køhler!"

His statement should have been enough. Mentally, it felt as if it were enough to break whatever spell the Dane had cast over him, but the omega felt different. He needed to physically detach himself from his best friend.

Thus, without putting much thought into his actions, Lukas advanced forward towards his home, however that wasn't his destination. Instead, he passed their two story home and raced up to the only three story home on the end of the block. The home housed a large family of seven, and at that time of day, only one would be lazying around at home before going to practice in the evening.

Almost frantically knocking and out of breath, Lukas waited for the door to open before he blurted out, "Xiao. Will you be my boyfriend?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

This story was going going to be about 5 chapters, but I obviously don't know how to limit myself. I'll try to update at least once a month, but I'm going into week 3 of classes and my professor for Japanese is TOUGH! No worries tho, I WILL finish this story, hopefully before summer, but knowing me...

**If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me! **It can be confusing because I hate editing therefore do little on it. However, before you ask and/or are scandalized about their ages, (12 for Emil and Xiao, 14 for the older ones) this is fiction, yet adolescents/pre-teens in real life are very much in tune to their sexual desires and thus begin exploring (or so my adolescent class says). Right my 12-14 year olds reading this? Just kidding, don't tell me if you are that young.

**I hope this year everything goes well for you all!**

(New form of notes at the end. Bold is my main points, the rest is just me blabbing cuz I never know when to shut up, but that mostly could be because I'm super sleepy and really shouldn't be up this late so I ramble like a nervous Tino... :P )

*Xiao is in Kung Fu, Emil only calls it Karate because it bothers him.


	7. Sealed Lips, Wide Eyes

**Chapter Seven: Sealed Lips, Wide Eyes**

At first, all Xiao could do was stare at Lukas before his mind caught up as to what he was saying.

"What?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Possibly, but I want to prove a point," Lukas appeared too composed despite not being so a few moments ago.

"You want me dead is what you're really after! Emil will kill me if I dated you and I already told him I don't like you like that," as each second ticked by, the twelve year old lost his cool. "And if Emil doesn't kill me, Mathias or Berwald will! Actually, both alphas would, then they'd, like, toss me back to Emil to finish me off."

By then, Lukas had placed his arms on the shorter alpha's shoulders, "Relax, as long as you keep me happy, Emil won't kill you. Besides, I don't think that kiss convinced him that you don't like me. In fact, it probably cemented the idea. Now, if you _do_ date me," the Norwegian dug his fingers into Xiao's shoulders, "you'll be able to observe my lillebror closer. Possibly find out, once and for all, if he does reciprocate your feelings."

Bringing in his best friend's crazy brother into his home, Xiao stared back at depthless cobalt blue eyes as he processed what the other had said. Those hypnotic eyes were quite persuading because deliberation did not take that long. Besides, dating Lukas for a while wouldn't be that bad. He could pretend it was Emil instead, right? The two brothers looked alike, behaved similarly, and if Xiao focused, he could detect the same ocean-y scent they shared. And Lukas would be great practice before he confessed to Emil. Right?

"Yeah, like, I guess why not?" The smaller boy's frame deflated. "You're right; we have already kissed after all, but we need to set up parameters before we become 'official.'"

Lukas made himself a home and settled himself on the Wang's couch, "Agreed, for instance, no pet names."

A smirk finally appeared upon the younger boy's face. "Aww, but that takes away all the fun my sweet pea."

Cold eyes glared, "Only my mother is allowed to call me that."

"But its so cute how you guys react to her."

"You mean how Emil reacts to the endearing," Lukas finally smiled back. "So what do you call him?"

"Aloud or..."

"Both."

"Well in school, he's known as The Ice Prince. I just call him Ice," a look of fondness warmed the young alpha's expression. "Sometimes, 'my prince,' teasingly of course. Every now and then-"

"Qíng'ài de*." A sweet voice responded in place of Xiao. "Are we discussing Emmy?"

Behind Xiao stood his beta, older sister, Mei.

The young girl had always been in Lukas' class, however once it was discovered that she was a beta the year prior, she transferred into Theta, the advanced beta classes. When they had been together in the same class, the two rarely interacted with one another, however they didn't harbour any ill will against each other. He knew very little of her except that she was part of group that were known as the Cupids at school. They often involved themselves in others' love affairs with successful outcomes from what Lukas has heard. Of course, he had also heard of the trouble and roundabout ways they go through to accomplish their match making.

"No, we're not," Xiao slowly moved around the coffee table to sit next to Lukas and wrap his arm around him. "We're... like... um..."

Lukas snuggled into the alpha's arm, never leaving his eyes from Mei, "We're dating."

Chocolate brown eyes squinted in suspicion between the two. She knew all about Xiao's orientation and crush on his best friend, therefore she didn't believe the act, and her brother knew it. They didn't keep many secrets from each other, so the other knew she would inevitably get involved.

"Lukas is the cold-hearted jerk that I love and, like, nothing you can say will keep us apart." His nose tickled with Lukas right under him, but it wasn't completely uncomfortable. If their plan was to work, he assumed he'd have to get used to the other's scent.

"Uh huh... I see...," Mei sat where Xiao had been moments ago. "So you won't care to know that earlier today I saw Emil trip over himself and giggle? I guess you also wouldn't want the picture I managed to take when his face blossomed into healthy blush."

Both boys extended their arms towards her and held their palms open.

"Gimme," they also managed to harmonize.

The girl tried to restrain her own giggles, but she could not fight against them. Lukas and Xiao could definitely get along if they bonded over Emil's cuteness! She briefly wondered how Emil's older brother would react to their subtle stalking; it wasn't like they were after him 24/7...

"Nuh, uh," dark locks of hair swished back and forth. "Neither of you gets this until I get some answers. What's going on between the two of you?"

Surprisingly, Lukas really wanted that picture and confessed everything to her. All his emotions over being an omega, the resentment he held against most alphas, specifically Mathias, what had recently happened between the two, and his plan to get back at his best friend were revealed. It felt good to get it all off his chest, and he even considered backing out of his plan, but it felt even better to have the picture of his dear baby brother blushing in his hand.

There was no way Mei could deny the older brother his happiness after hearing all that!

"Don't worry, Xiao; I'll send you the same picture to your email later," she briefly turned to her brother before focusing back on the omega practically cooing at the picture. "I'm sorry, Lukas; I never would have guessed! We all just thought you were playing hard to get with those two or that you couldn't pick between them. So you've never seen them as anything more than as your friends?"

Looking back into Mei's eyes, the blond shrugged, "Not really. Mathias and Berwald have been my best friends since I moved here. Maybe at one point I almost thought of Berwald as my future mate, but that was in primary school and I haven't felt anything build on that. Why do you ask? And do you think both really like me?"

"Well there goes Lily's ship," Mei muttered under her breath. "And Emma's ship is pretty much obliterated..."

"Huh?" Lukas was rapidly becoming lost while the beta's younger brother rolled his eyes.

Xiao knew of the ships she and the other Cupids dedicated their high school lives towards, but he never tried to follow any of his sister's pairings. Curious now that they were somewhat talking about it, he decided to ask her what she preferred.

"Who do I pair Lukas with?" Mei tried to follow what her brother was asking.

"What? Hey...," blue eyes tried to threaten them to end the conversation, but it was ignored.

Taking out her little pink notebook, the beta leafed through the pages with a gleam in her eye. "Well actually, now that you ask; I ship him with both! Lizzy and I couldn't really pick a side like Emma or Lily can, so we went with a yummy threesome! Both alphas have liked you for quite some time now, Lukas. That's why Lily ships you and Berwald while Emma ships you and Mathias. The girls will be devastated to find out you don't like either... And you Xiao, mistake the purpose of the Cupids young, silly one." Mei affectionately reached over to ruffle Xiao's hair. "Our purpose isn't to get our ships together, but to help love blossom between two mutuals crushing on each other!

"Remember when Kiku had a huge crush on Heracles? Well, how do you think they got together? Nii-san is too shy to admit his feelings and Heracles is too slow! So after a few investigative measures, us Cupids were on the case and helped those two lovebirds get together! That's just one of our success stories! Ludwig and Feliciano have been together for quite some time and Toni and Lovi are practically together already!" One could easily see the girl rapidly become excited.

"Now, since helping Lukas is pretty much the opposite of a Cupid's job, I'll have to change some things around and focus on gathering information on Emmy's feelings instead. His been a tough nut to crack, but with more attention on him, I bet I can figure him out. Although, I'll probably need Lily's help since she's in the same grade as you two..." Mei frantically scribbled away while her brother rolled his eyes at her antics and Lukas sat their confused. "Oh wait! Lukas is there anyone you have feelings for?"

Feeling uncomfortable under Xiao's arm after remembering their kiss, Lukas moved a little away from him. "No," he responded, but a flash of doubt entered his mind along with a slight coloring of his cheeks.

"That face doesn't say no~!" The girl giggled, jotting down a few more notes before inquiring who he was thinking of.

"Like, why'd you pick me if you already like someone?!" Xiao moved farther away to get a good look at the omega. He wasn't quite angry yet, however annoyed suited him at the moment.

"Because I don't," the omega matched the alpha's glare. "You weren't the only one that has kissed me." Turning back towards the beta, Lukas began to explain what had happened. "I don't really like Tino that way, but I can't really say I didn't get caught up in it either. I didn't not like it."

Pouting, Xiao turned away, "You seemed pretty caught up with me at the time."

"Aww, little Xiao's insecure of his kissing?" Lukas teased poking at the younger boy's cheek.

Click.

"No," he smacked the other's hand away from him and moved in closer to growl, "I couldn't care less what you thought of my kiss."

Click.

Lukas sneered, leaning into Xiao's personal space, "Oh I bet. Too bad that I have the power to play it up or downgrade your skill to Emil. Maybe I'll set him up with Tino instead. Not only is he trustworthy, cute, and sweet; he's a great kisser too. Emil will be more than satisfied with him."

"You. Wouldn't. Dare."

They were practically touching foreheads as they glared each other down. Beta's were not as perceptive to smells and pheromones, but Mei was tingling with excitement.

Click.

"I won't play along with your game then. Good luck finding another alpha to go along with your twisted plan." Xiao sat away, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Ha! You must really have it bad for my little brother because you just admitted you're sick enough to agree to it in the first place," as soon as the words escaped Lukas' lips, he froze. "What am I doing? I just... Mat just..."

Without explaining anything else, he apologized to the siblings before excusing himself.

Xiao and Mei stared at the door in silence before the older sister began beating her little brother with a pillow.

"What the hell, Mei?!"

"Go after him!"

Dumbfounded, the alpha could only gape at her as his words stumbled around his head.

"Lukas needs our help," she explained as patiently as she could. "He needs us as his friends because he obviously can't go to Mathias about this right now and involving Berwald might make matters worse."

"And how will it make it worse?" Xiao cocked an eyebrow, finally regaining his voice, but only to have more questions fill his mind. "And since when were we his friends? You've barely even talked to him before today."

Mei tapped her chin with her little pink book while she paced back and forth. "We were his friends the moment he asked us for help. From the little I have interacted with him, I know that he is super reserved and basically only had Berwald and Mathias as friends. He's become familiar with Matthew, Arthur, and Vlad, but they're not as close to him as the other two were. Then there's Tino, but I haven't even met him and have no information on him yet."

"It's creepy how you know all this..."

"You'd be surprised with what kind of information I hold in here, dear brother of mine," she wiggled the book in front of his nose. "We Cupids share all of our information in order to help star-crossed lovers get together. And from the information we've gathered, Mathias and Berwald have had a rivalry that goes back even farther than them knowing Lukas. If Berwald finds out that Mathias has claimed Lukas, then there will probably be blood."

Rolling his eyes, Xiao got up from the couch to head back towards his shared room. "You're such a drama queen."

"I am not! Promise me you'll keep an eye on him whenever you hang out with Emil."

"Yeah, yeah," he waved her off, completely missing the determined look on her face. Had he caught her expression, he might have been able to prevent unnecessary drama.

**x. X. x.**

The next morning, Lukas awoke tired and moody. He awoke without the need of his brother or alarm clock-a surprising feat-and left the house before even his parents were up. Restless inside his home, Lukas decided it would be best for him to go to school rather than mope around until his family got up. It was fairly dark out, but he could find his way with a blindfold on had he had the chance. Fortunately, without a blindfold and no traffic to slow him down, he made it to the school fairly quickly.

He knew most of the school doors were locked except for one of the gymnasium doors, closest to the pool. Had Lukas not been involved in sports, he would have remained stranded outside, never knowing of the early morning swimming practices. No one was around to stop him, so Lukas slipped in and walked towards the spectator seating. There was nothing else for him to do so early in the morning at school and he would rather not wonder the halls in the dark. Although the dark did not scare him, his thoughts did.

Therefore, he chose to focus on the simmers and their motions rather than let his troubling thoughts bog him down. Fortunately, it did not take long for him to become distracted because he soon recognized a pale, slim figure preparing to dive into the deep pool.

Gilbert steadily held his position on the platform, then jumped and twisted his body before extending his limbs in oder to slip into the water. There was considerably less splashing involved than Lukas had imaged, but it was enough to captivate the boy. The obnoxiously energetic teen was known to make a show of things on the football field, yet he was shockingly calm and composed several feet above the pool. It was captivating.

Loud shouts, however, distracted Lukas away from his former classmate and teammate as he recognized Kyle Kirkland call out to Elizaveta to swim faster. It was just as awe-inspiring to watch the young alpha tear through the water, as it was watching the albino disappear into the chlorine pool. From where the omega sat, he could feel the powerful aura emanating from them, but he couldn't smell them.

Jealousy soon began to nip away the wonder of the sport, causing Lukas to resent his nature for limiting his options once more. He was about to leave when he spotted Lovino surfacing right after Elizaveta in the lane next to her.

Disbelief brought the blond closer to the edge while not quite leaving the spectator seating. He couldn't believe his eyes that an omega was practicing with alphas, but it was true. Soon he recognized a few more faces from his classes and found himself near the edge of the water.

"Lukas?" Elizaveta called out. "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking about joining the omega's swim team?" Kyle grinned at him, reminding the omega of a certain grinning blond.

"No," he spat out rather harshly than he meant to, causing the brunet alpha's smile to waver a little. "I mean, just wondered in."

"Fairly early to wonder in," Lovino dragged himself out of the pool. "So if you're not planning to join, what do you want with us? We are in the middle of practice."

Lukas momentarily stared at the Italian omega. Although they had also been teammates on the football field, they never really interacted. It was somewhat unsettling to have the other glare at him and he briefly wondered if he had the same affect on others with his own glare. However, where as Lukas never spoke to others, Lovino had both bark and bite.

"Eh... I was, I wanted to know why omegas and alphas practice together," he directed his attention to Elizaveta. He had worked with her the most, and although Kyle was Arthur's cousin, he simply didn't know him enough.

The girl smiled as she adjusted her swimming cap. "Well, there aren't that many of us in the swim teams, so we have joint practices. The betas' team is actually the biggest out of the three of us, but even then we're relatively small compared to other schools."

"You should join!" Kyle tried again, this time not smiling as broadly in order to put the omega at ease. Lukas couldn't smell him, but he could smell Lukas a little because he was dry and there wasn't enough chlorine in the air to completely block out his senses. "You can always have more people right, Lovi?"

"Don't call me that!" Lovino punched the alpha's shoulder, genuinely offended.

"Right, right!" Kyle laughed. "Only Antonio can! Sorry mate, I forgot!"

Elizaveta bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement, "You should Lukas! You're a great athlete and I'm bet you're itching to push yourself in some form." She heard from Mei last night how Lukas was out of sorts and with the omega in front of her, she wanted to rid the boy of his depressing pheromones. "I can ask the coach for you if you want. She trains all of us because there's only a handful and with practice at the same time, it's very convenient."

"The chlorine blocks our smells," Lovino answered with his arms crossed. He stared into Lukas' dark blue eyes almost as if he could read the other's mind. "Even if you go into heat in here, it won't have such an automatic affect on the others and you'll have enough time escape. Trust me, it's already happened to a few of us."

"So wanna join?" The Aussie brightened tenfold.

Lukas's eyes darted towards Kyle before quickly moving them back to Lovino then Elizaveta.

With the simple glance the omega gave her teammate, the Hungarian alpha formulated a plan in a matter of microseconds. Clapping her hands in excitement, she grabbed a hold of Lukas and dragged him towards their coach.

"Swimming is what you need to get out of the funk you're in, Lukas!"

That is why, after a brief exchange with their coach, the blond omega found himself in one of Lovino's swim jammers and in the farthest lane from the other students with the other omega.

"You know how to swim right? Using whichever stroke you know, I want you to swim to the other end and back a few times so that you can warm up," Lovino ducked under water so that he could get into the next lane next to him. "Don't tire yourself too much, because after you're done, I'll watch and time you. If you like swimming and we deem you acceptable, then you can join."

"I... okay," Lukas took a deep breath and then submerged into the water.

Warming up was simple enough because he didn't completely exert himself before being tested by Lovino. He wasn't quite sure if the other omega was really qualified to evaluate him, but he didn't want to speak against the ill-tempered Italian. Instead, he focused his energy on his swimming once Lovino was armed with a stop watch.

When he finally surfaced after his final timed lap, he gasped at a pair of red eyes staring down at him.

"Lukas! What a surprise!" Gilbert exclaimed. "I thought that was you, but I wasn't quite sure with your hair all wet. What brings you to the pool?"

"He's part of the team, potato-brain," Lovino pushed him out of the way to speak to their newest member. "Not bad, Bondevik. You're not the worst I've seen, but there's definitely potential in you."

"Did I hear right? Lukas is in?" Elizaveta came up to them as she was toweling her body, closely followed by Kyle.

"Really? Congratulations!" Kyle patted the omega on his back. "Can't wait so see ya bright an' early everyday."

"Everyday? Early?" Lukas gulped, completely forgetting the other's large warm hand now resting on his shoulder. Waking up as early as he had was a miracle for him that day and not likely to ever happen again. Had he realized participating meant getting up at the crack of dawn, then he would have never gotten into the pool.

"Yeah, are you all right Lukas?" The teenage girl noticed the Norwegian pale.

It was Gilbert that understood the omega's internal dilemma. "Lukas isn't a morning person! That's why I was surprised. If it wasn't for Mathias dragging him to early Saturday morning practice in middle school, Lukas would have never been a starter."

"No worries, mate; we'll make sure you make it practice! Tomorrow's Saturday, so you don't have to worry until Monday." Kyle gave him a reassuring squeeze, then headed towards the showers. "Come on, now. We better get ready for classes in a few."

A high pitched noise emanated from Elizaveta as she squealed and giggled in excitement, but not for the reasons the boys thought it to be. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Lukas looked skeptical as he was led towards the locker room. Dread for the following morning was beginning to take hold of him, but he couldn't deny that he felt great and alert than he had been in a while. He'll be challenged again in a sport in which he'll make new friends and reestablishing old ones. Lukas was in a relative form of bliss as he observed the three males interact with one another.

Gilbert and Kyle would joke and tease Lovino, but the omega held his ground and retorted quickly. It really felt as if nothing had changed. None of them were natured in those last few minutes as the chlorine was washed away. Even after they were clean and dressed, the boys continued on with their exchanges. When they parted in order to head towards the opposite sides of the school, it was as if they were simply heading towards class and not their segregated spheres.

"Snow queen, you okay in there?"

Lovino snapped Lukas out of his thoughts in time for the omega to see Berwald head towards them.

"Yeah, let's go or we'll be late."

"Che cazzo*! It's those damn bastards' fault!" The other followed close behind.

They didn't run to their classes, but Lukas' heart felt as if they had sprinted. He could feel his heart pound and heat pool around his cheeks. The blame went towards what Mei had told him the day before.

Berwald liked him.

Seeing him a while back reminded him of that fact and Lukas couldn't take it. At least not then. He would need time before he could face his other best friend, if he could ever at all. What if he only liked him because of his nature? It would be very convenient for him to bond with Lukas, his best friend... but Berwald wasn't like that, right?

He treated him the same as before. They've even raced. Berwald didn't even hold back. He was kind and smart... The Swede knew everything about him, his favourite food, books, subjects, and dislikes. He'd make a perfect mate for Lukas. There really wasn't anything he had against the alpha.

"Oh, you look like you're in love," a giggle was heard next to Lukas, making him jump.

"Tino!" The taller blond fought hard to conceal the other upcoming blush. "What are you doing here? You should still be at home. Your heat!"

Lilac eyes rolled at the other's concern. "I'm fine, I'm fine. It's pretty much gone and I was dying of boredom at home. There is only so much Muumi I can handle, you know. So! Tell me about who you're in love with! I can't believe I've missed so much!"

"I'm not in love Tino," Lukas struggled to keep the corners of his mouth from upturning. Seeing the Finnish teen overjoyed him enough that he almost reached over to hug the bubbly boy. Almost. "You haven't missed anything. It's actually been rather boring around here."

It was really anything but boring for the omega, however he didn't want to explain it all to Tino just yet. They had recently become friends and Lukas did not want to dump years worth of conflicting friendships onto the poor transfer student.

"You're week in heat was most likely more exciting than mine."

"It was at first, haha, get it?" The smaller omega giggled before becoming bashful and looked away in order to grab something for his book bag. "I, uh, want to apologize for losing it on Saturday, and thank you so much for letting me use these. You have no idea how much it helped."

He pulled out Mathias' shirt, Lukas' cardigan, and Berwald's scarf, neatly folded and freshly washed.

"Oh, believe me. I do, " the Norwegian shook his head in dismay, "but uh, you should hand them back to the owners yourself. Trust me, I can't."

"What? Why?" Tino began to panic and was going to demand an answer, but their teacher chose that moment to begin class. He would not be able to get Lukas to explain or take the other two items during Lunch either, which left him to hand deliver them after school.

Fortunately, he knew where he could find one of the alphas the articles of clothing belonged to. Unfortunately, that some one was Berwald Oxenstierna, his ex-rival.

**x. X. x.**

Berwald would be lying if he said it didn't hurt to see Lukas run away from him. For days now the omega had been avoiding him and what made it even more suspicious was that Mathias had been moping around. Usually, he would be the first his friends would come to if things went astray, but now both avoided him like the plague.

Well, not quite. Lukas did, but Mathias followed him around with dejected spirits. He wasn't the obnoxious idiot that said the wrong things at the wrong time. He hardly spoke at all that past week. If that wasn't weird or setting off any alarms inside Berwald's head, then it was when he challenged the overgrown Danish pup to a football match that did the trick. Mathias agreed with Berwald that he'd probably lose now that he wasn't conditioning for the sport.

"I mean, it's not even worth wasting your time to play at this point," he recalled the other alpha say.

He wanted to smack Mathias and get him to talk, but he wouldn't. Lukas was his only chance on finding out what was wrong with the Dane, but even he was avoiding him. Was it something he said or did?

The Swede thought long and hard during class as to what he could have done that caused the drift between three close friends. Last he had seen Lukas was when the omega dropped by his home for a few hours before he headed to the cinema to meet a few of his classmates. He seemed in pretty high spirits, finally making friends with students of his nature and similar interests. Lukas even spoke in detail over the spells and incantations he had learned with the other two. The young teen only ever explained his magic interests when he was excited or happy, otherwise he'd briefly mention it in passing.

When it was time for him to leave the Oxenstierna's, Berwald noticed that he didn't have a scarf with him and offered him his own. He graciously took it and that was the last he heard or saw the teen in a pleasant mood. The next time he spotted Lukas was after school when he brushed past him in order to escape the school. Mathias showed up not long after, looking dejected and followed him to the skating ring without a conviction.

Neither teen gave reason towards their attitudes and by lunch time that Friday afternoon, Berwald had had enough.

"What is it Mathias?! Why is Lukas av'iding us? What have you d'ne now?" Ice blue eyes dug into Mathias and he swore he saw the other crumble.

"I screwed up, all right, Berwald!" Mathias gripped his tray as if he was ready to throw it at him. "I ruined our friendship and now he won't talk to me. He hates me now. I can't even say I'm sorry."

Patience wearing to the breaking point, the taller alpha rested his forehead on his palm. "What did you do?"

It seemed Mathias' boiling point was reached because he stood up abruptly with is tray, causing his soup to spill and growled, "You win. Happy now? Lukas obviously doesn't want me in his life anymore. I've crossed the line and I'm done."

He turned to storm away, leaving Berwald even more confused and alone.

"Obviously, I'm not and neither are you d'ne, you idiot."

Groaning, the Swede rubbed his temples and glanced up towards Lukas' lunch table where he was surrounded by mostly omegas and a few alphas and betas. He was scanning faces to see if he recognized any, when he caught the eyes of a small blond omega who quickly ducked behind the person in front of him.

Those violet eyes seemed familiar, but he didn't recognize the baby face. He must have been the new student Lukas had mentioned, however he couldn't remember his name.

Fortunately, Berwald recognized Elizaveta's long hair and was determined to ask her all sorts of questions once they returned to class. Maybe she knew of Lukas' troubles and could help him reach out to Lukas. He was also curious to know where he had seen those eyes before and if she knew anything about the new boy.

He didn't have to wonder about the small blond for long because although Elizaveta also remained tightly sealed over anything to do with Lukas, the small omega came to him after practice.

Berwald felt a pair of eyes follow him on the ice, and he constantly turned to search for Lukas' midnight blue. If he could get the Norwegian on the ice, he would be able to coax everything out of him either through racing or figure skating. Unfortunately, Lukas never came onto the ice, and he doubted he even set foot in the arena. He was about to step off the ice and head towards the changing rooms when he hear a quiet voice call his name.

Although it wasn't his first name being called out, it was his surname.

There, at the edge of the ring, was the boy from the cafeteria. He had a band in his hand and a cute blush dusted on his cheeks.

Curious, Berwald skated towards him and could feel the nervous pheromones coming from the smaller blond the closer he became. It made him want to keep his distance, but also embrace him and assure him that everything was okay. He only looked harsh, when he was typically was far from it.

Without saying anything, the boy was prompted to speak.

"Th-this is yours. Lukas told me to give it to you," his voice trembled.

"Why didn't he return it himself?" Berwald didn't mean to sound angry, however his voice chose to rumble on its own accord.

"I... I don't know," the omega's smell became stronger and Berwald shoved himself away from the wall.

"Are you in heat?!" Immediately, Berwald's mind went into hyperdrive. He had to help the omega get away, but he couldn't really get near. He liked to pride himself of having great restrain, yet he would only last for so long.

"No, no! I-I just came back from my absence. Is-it's probably residue or something." Violet eyes tried to glare up at him as if to hold his ground, but they kept flickering else where, making him look like a brave kitten.

"Good," a small smile escaped the alpha. He reached out for the scarf and thanked him for delivering it. "By the way, do I know you?"

Wondering eyes suddenly snapped at attention and focused on his own icy blue. His mouth gaped before setting into a pout. It was rather cute, and Berwald was tempted to mention it in hopes of eliciting another cute reaction.

"You don't recognize me?" he sounded hurt and annoyed. "That's it, where's your extra equipment? Do you have anything that'll fit me?"

"Pr'bably not, you're fairly sm'll," the words escaped his mouth before he could stop himself.

Another cute expression flashed onto the boy's face, "That's it. Where is the extra gear, Oxenstierna?"

Berwald felt something inside of him when the omega practically growled his name, so he could only point to the storage closet close to the locker doors.

After the omega stomped over to the closet and found himself extra sets of protective gear, relatively close to his size, and a set of skates and a hockey stick, he glided onto the ice and dropped a puck in the center. Tapping the stick on the ice, he beckon the alpha over.

"Ready for a quick game, Oxenstierna? _Watch out giant, I'll make you fall_," Tino glared up at him through the helmet's cage.

"Väinämöinen?!" Berwald recalled being threatened by that line every year by a smaller player during final matches each season. He never would have imagined that he'd meet the player under different circumstances.

"Ready? Go!"

Even if Berwald wasn't in shock, Tino would have weaved around the Swede with ease. Every match they had played against each other began the same. The smaller boy would toy with Berwald until he caught up on the other's tactic, then the tables would turn with Berwald's team in the lead and usually winning. He never considered anyone as much as a challenge as the smaller teen, and only acknowledged him as his rival despite other players calling Oxenstierna their adversary as well.

To Berwald, only Väinämöinen deserved that title.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favourite-ing! It means a lot especially when I'm slow as I am and I see that you still have patience with me! Thank you! **

**Qíng'ài de** equivalent to: "My love", "My dear"

**Che cazzo** equivalent to: "What the fuck."

(or so the internet tells me... I'm horrible with languages despite loving them so much! I thought Japanese hated me, but no, that's French!)


	8. Starting Anew

**Chapter Eight: Starting Anew**

Tino was ecstatic to be on the ice again with Oxenstierna. A part of him that had felt lost when he became an omega was once again whole and Tino did not intend to let go. He belonged on the ice ring, pushing himself to the limits, carving out his frustrations on the ice. After the giant snapped out of his shock and chased after him to retrieve the puck, Tino could feel that Oxenstierna was also thrilled at the challenge he had brought.

It was easy enough to weave around Oxenstierna, but without teammates, Tino couldn't pass the puck to keep it away from him. All of Oxenstierna's focus and attention was on him. Every brush, every graze, every push and every harsh breath was drawn out because of him and it was all very exhilarating, but he couldn't maintain the puck for long without loosing it to him.

The tables would turn, Oxenstierna would glide it away from him and then snap it across the ice for it to bounce off the edge for it to be chased after again. The one-on-one wasn't completely a breeze for the giant. Oxenstierna had to make himself lower and wider in order to block Tino's advances, but try as he might, he couldn't keep the puck away from the quick player for long. For ten minutes they played their little game of keep-away until Tino realized he was breathing as hard than Oxenstierna. To the giant, Tino was no longer a threat and was only toying with him.

Enraged, the young omega forgot all about the puck between their sticks and slammed him into the wall with all his strength. That moment of passion quickly dissipated and he glided back, surprised at what he had done. For an omega to act violently against an alpha was essentially social suicide. Even if there was no one around that witness it, it was an alpha's word against an omega's, especially in the_ alpha's territory_. Tino was new; no one would back him up.

"I…," he retreated even more before completely turning around and rushing towards the ring's exit. He needed to apologize, but his vocal cords wouldn't let him.

Berwald's stunned silence vanished as he witnessed another omega try to leave him, but he wouldn't let him. Tino was quick across the ice, but so was he, thus has able to stop him by placing himself between the exit and the smaller teen.

"Wait." His husky voice commanded and he winced when he noticed Väinämöinen freeze. Without meaning to do it, his alpha pheromones laced his words. "Please," he thought to add.

Another moment later and he stepped away from the exit to give Väinämöinen a chance to escape. Berwald had no idea what he wanted to say to the omega, but he didn't want him to leave yet. They stood, staring at each other for what felt like an eternity to the taller of the two before Tino opened his mouth and looked away.

"I… I'm sorry I pushed you."

"I'm not." Berwald responded without even thinking. "I mean, I needed it."

Tino's head cocked slightly to the left in confusion.

"I haven't been m'self lately." The silence between them prompted him to continue. "M'dad says I need to challenge m'self more on the ice and I found it. Well, you found me."

To say that Tino's heart double-timed would be an understatement. Berwald's scent was an odd mix of gentle morning mist and mid-morning sun, giving life and energy to all it touched, including the omega before him. His innocently provoking words had Tino's blood rushing to his face so that he was endangered of blushing in front of his rival.

"Ahaha," the smaller of the two nervously chuckled. "Isn't that a little cheesy, Oxenstierna?"

Berwald cracked a smile that would have normally frozen any other person, but seconds before Tino had set his mind on never backing down against the other again.

And the smile wasn't half bad. The omega could detect a bit of warmth behind those ice blue eyes.

"Ja, probably, but you're m're relaxed now," the alpha skated a little to the side.

They remained quiet; eyes locked onto one another's, neither realizing how close they were getting until a rustling startled them out of their reverie.

A week's worth of disappointment seeped back into the tall teen as he spotted his scarf in a shopping bag that had fallen over the edge. He remembered that Tino was originally sent to return it to him, meaning Lukas didn't want to meet him to the extent of sending his new friend as his messenger.

Tino felt the temperature around him drop and his nose itched with depressing pheromones coming from the alpha in front of him. Immediately he moved forward to place comforting hand on the Swede. He felt the other twitch underneath him, but relaxed moments later, accepting the silent gesture. While moments ago, Tino had wanted to cause his ex-rival pain, now he wanted nothing more than to help the alpha from whatever was causing such a disagreeable smell to be emitted.

After a few more moments of comfortable silence, Tino mentioned that it was getting late.

Berwald agreed and offered to walk him home, which was followed by a cute reaction from the Finn.

"You really don't have to!" He fussed as they stepped out into the cool night air. "I can take care of myself." A defiant look flashed across his face that reminded the alpha of his omega best friend. Former best friend? Had it gotten to that point?

In the past, Lukas would claim to not need his or Mathias' help, however Berwald knew he didn't mind their company and thus the three of them would work together. Nowadays, even with their newly discovered natures, it was near impossible for him to decipher the omega with emotions more volatile than before.

Surrendering, Berwald huffed in disappointed acceptance. He didn't want to ruin whatever possible new friendship he could establish with the omega beside him.

"I-I mean," Tino stuttered as he struggled to keep his arms to himself after sensing the giant's depressed pheromones, "i-if it's n-not out of your way… I guess I wouldn't mind the company."

Tino looked up as the alpha's facial expression morphed into one similar to that of a child waking up on Christmas. Caused by the unevenness of the pavement and Berwald's rapid change of emotions, the omega to tripped over himself. Fortunately, the other was there to steady him before his impending doom.

They remained frozen, Berwald with an arm wrapped around Tino's waist and the other with his arm on top of the alpha's, until the omega's mind caught up with him and he removed himself from Berwald's grasp.

"Tha-Thanks, but uh… You can't accompany me all the way. My moms might see us."

Despite the subtle change in Berwald's expression, Tino understood that the other was curious.

"You see, my mothers know you," Tino realized his mistake the second the words escaped his mouth. Enhanced by the cool night air, he could feel his face heat up. "I mean! You _are_ my rival whom I'd verse at championships." Berwald didn't need to know that his parents only knew him because he would cry and curse the other's surname after every defeat. The two mothers were his biggest fans and anyone who made their baby cry would never fall under their grace for as long as the perpetrator lived.

Berwald found the other's explanation reasonable and hummed in agreement. After all, walking with Tino part of the way was enough to delay his thoughts on the development between Lukas and himself.

Thus for Berwald to distract himself and Tino to satisfy his curiosity, the two adolescents explored their common ground: hockey.

Tino enthusiastically explained his first experience on the ice. He rambled how it was in primary school when his class was taken to a skating ring after learning about winter sports. Originally, he had been interested in figure skating due to its beauty and grace, however as the young boy grew, so did his clumsiness and violent inclination.

"I steadily became stronger and stronger! I was certain I would become an alpha! Everyone on the team had become one, but then, a few weeks after the championships, I got my first heat. Being both betas, mutsi and äippä were so lost and confused," although he looked pained, the omega giggled without humor. "_I_ was confused and enraged, yet there was nothing I could do about it. The week after I came back to school, I was informed of my transferring to the omega school just a few blocks away and thus kicked off the hockey team. Mutsi was ready to fight the school's policy, and I was too, but in the end, it was all according to nature and 'laws' of biology.

"I like to think that I'm still strong like an alpha, but mentally I'm a beta, and physically I'm an omega and I can't change that," Tino sighed. "I'm still in love with hockey, and I want to play with a team, yet even with the move due to äippä's new job, I can't. I've already researched. No school has omega hockey teams. It's too violent for omegas. It's not in our nature, but it's just as hard to go against our upbringing."

"Just like Lukas," Berwald ached for both omegas.

Tino stopped to look up at the alpha. "Yeah, I got that feeling from him. He won't tell me what's wrong—afterall we've only just met a few weeks ago—but I get the feeling that he's not… completely there. Like's he's blocked himself off or something."

Berwald nodded, unsurprised his childhood friend's behavior. "Mm, just like you, he was also on a sports team tha' kicked him off. Our school's big enough to accommodate all three natures, but there are limited available sports for omegas."

The omega wanted to ask more about Lukas, but he reasoned he should hear about the other when he was ready to open up to Tino. Instead, he asked Berwald to promise to tell his hockey story the next time they were on the ring on Monday.

Mood uplifted due to the prospect of challenging Tino again, Berwald agreed and they both separated with a light smile on their lips.

**~ x. X. x.~**

After school, Lukas was exhausted. He had been awake longer than normal and had avoided both of his best friends. Typically he only had energy for one or the other, but he had to remain strong. Lukas knew that if he let his guard down even for an instant, Mathias would find him and drape himself over him, try to gain the omega's forgiveness. And in those brief moments of contact, wrapped in the other's embrace, Lukas wasn't sure if he could refrain from giving it to him.

Now that he was an omega, it would be too easy for him to submit into the alpha's desires. Especially with Mathias' enormous capability of affection, the boy would be a goner.

Snuggling into his long, warm arms.

Inhaling his intoxicating scent.

Listening to his steady, strong heartbeat.

Lukas groaned. He wasn't going into heat, but the yearning for an alpha was just as worse. The omega craved an alpha's protection. Any alpha's protection.

Therefore, he was about to head upstairs to seek out his brother when the doorbell rang.

Reluctantly, the teen crept towards the door to look into the peephole. If it was Mathias or Berwald, he would refuse to answer, but fortunately it wasn't. On the other side of the door stood Xiao with his book bag on one shoulder and a gym bag on another.

Remembering it was the boy's biweekly sleepover, Lukas opened the door with a smirk.

"Why do you put yourself through the pain? The temptation?"

Xiao shrugged, "Because he's my friend first and my crush second?"

"Hmm," Lukas was impressed and the preteen knew it. "Good answer. I guess you pass."

His relaxed and easy manner froze as he caught sight of Mathias down the street.

Panicked, aching pheromones radiating off of Lukas notified Xiao of what was happening without having to look behind him. And without missing a beat, he smoothly entwined his left arm behind the taller omega's waist and laced his right hand with the other's left. Moving forward, he embraced Lukas and guided him back inside his home, hoping they looked intimate enough to fool Mathias a few meters away.

If Xiao's left foot hadn't closed the door, the older alpha would have seen Lukas fold himself onto the younger alpha. The younger teen was about to retort that the omega's acting was a little too late until the other begun nuzzling him.

"Get. Away. From. My. Brother," growled a voice from atop the stairs.

Xiao recoiled momentarily before becoming defensive himself.

"Then come comfort him yourself," he threaded his fingers through Lukas' soft blond locks, wondering if Emil's were the same. "He'd probably appreciate a familiar alpha after all the stress he's been building up."

Emil stood above them, conflicted with his own emotions.

Finally, he walked downstairs to retrieve his older brother by the hand and lead them both upstairs to his room.

Unknowingly to the youngest Bondevik, Lukas maintained his hold on Xiao's as well.

Once in the seclusion of his room, Emil questioned his brother.

"So what's up with you? I didn't think you'd be one for latching onto any alpha whenever you were feeling down."

"Well," Lukas walked over to his little brother to wrap his arms around him lovingly, "I was actually on my way to spoil _min lillebror_ with hugs and kisses." He grinned with satisfaction at the changing hue in Emil's face from embarrassment. "Xiao just happened to ring the bell before I could make it to you and took the brunt of all of my fondness for you. Little Xiao can be so cute sometimes."

All amusement vanished from the other alpha's face when Lukas reached over to pinch his cheek.

"Being the good little alpha he is," the omega continued, "he was able to read my stress levels and tried to comfort me in the only way alphas know how to do best. You should take notes lillebror. Xiao will probably steal all the omegas from you."

"Ha! Yeah right," Emil squirmed away from Lukas' grasp. "Xiao doesn't even realize the little omega fan club he's managed to collect."

Dropping his things in the corner he usually claimed, Xiao looked back up at him confused. "What fan club? Those omegas are trailing after you! The other day, Lily asked me if you were interested in any of the omegas in her class."

"And Michelle asked me if you liked any of the omegas in Lily's class or betas in her class," Emil retorted.

"This is cute," Lukas quipped, making himself comfortable on Emil's bed.

The three of them remained in Emil's room throughout the night and into the morning. Lukas fell asleep on his brother's bed before midnight as the two alphas discussed the politics of a few of their classes and Emil allowed him to snuggle up to him when he crawled in hours later.

Xiao made himself comfortable on the floor when he found Lukas' cell phone underneath the bed with 17 messages from Mathias, three from Berwald, and six from Tino.

The boy had issues, but the young alpha resolved to help the confused omega. It wasn't so bad comforting the older teen, but he definitely enjoyed watching Emil allow his alpha instincts to take over. He became so gentle with Lukas when the other boy had fallen asleep by gently maneuvering him to the other side of the bed, then tucking him in. It was adorable to catch the younger brother kiss his brother's temple in the dark when he thought Xiao couldn't see, and rest his arm around the omega.

It was moments like these that made the alpha wish he were an omega instead. Perhaps he was being melodramatic, but he liked to think he would be willing to give up Kung Fu and all the other sports and alpha privileges in order to be the one under Emil's arm.

**~ x. X. x.~**

That Sunday night, Lukas received a few text messages from Lovino, Kyle, and Elizaveta, reminding him to go to bed early because they were coming to pick him up bright and early.

Being Lukas, the boy did not heed the warning and was disturbed beginning at 4:45am to get going. Fifteen minutes later, Elizaveta called, but he would not pick up.

_Romano Vargas [5:09 A.M.]_

_I heard you've given up before you've begun._

_Romano Vargas [5:11 A.M.]_

_As an omega, it's expected. As an athlete, it's pathetic. _

Lukas finally checked his cell phone and winced at the latest text. He didn't want to be lumped with the rest of the omega population, so he was about to get up when there was a small knock on his door.

"Sweetie," his mother sleepily peeked her head into his room. "There's an irate Italian outside claiming that he's here to—and I quote—'get your skinny little ass into that pool.' Are you on the swim team? When did you try out?"

The teenager groaned, but got out of bed if only to stop Lovino from waking up the neighbors.

"Uh, Friday I guess. Tell him I'll be out in a sec."

His mother looked ten times more awake at the news and gladly made her way downstairs. Ever since Lukas had started his heat and learned of his nature, her eldest son had closed himself off. So hearing that her son was getting back into a school activity, let alone a sport, had her hopes high. She hadn't known of Tino or the Magic Club so she thought her eldest son was becoming a recluse.

It soon became a daily occurrence for the teenager to wake up before dawn in order to head to practice, so to make it easier for her son, Mrs. Bondevik made him coffee every morning to get him started. She became so excited to see him making new friends and enjoying himself that she had to mention it to her own best friends.

Therefore, a week after accidently trying out for the team, Lukas had three spectators watching him practice.

"Go Lukas go!" A bubbly voice cheered for him, but was hushed by the two alphas flanking him.

"Don't let him catch us!" Mathias hissed.

"Mm, he'll be pissed."

"Then why did we come?" Tino whispered disappointedly. Between the splashing and the chatter between teammates and coach, he was unheard. They were also so high up in the spectator seating that the lights weren't on and they sat in the dark. "And it's so early too! I'm going to need more coffee than normal today to get me through the day."

"Oh, Look!" Mathias pointed at the divers getting out of their pool to gather around their coach. "I think they're about to finish. We gotta go!"

Again Tino looked disheartened. "But I wanted to congratulate him. He looked so cool and he's really good!"

"Didn't know he could actually swim like that," Berwald hastily followed Mathias as the three of them made their way out of the humid natatorium. "Did you know, Dane?"

"Of course!" He nervously chuckled, giving himself away. "He's our best friend, we know everything about one another!"

"What's my favourite book?"

"Uh, Twilight?"

Berwald rolled his eyes. "No, the other vampire book."

"Right, your Swedish vampire one or something…" Mathias dramatically took in a breath of un-chlorinated air as they passed through the doors.

"It's 'Let the Right One In,' thanks for noticing," the other alpha wiped his glasses clean from fogging up. "What's Lukas' favourite book?"

"He reads so many! How am I supposed to—"

"The Ice Palace," the omega followed behind then squirmed in place when both alphas swiveled back to look at him. "Oh, uh, he lent me the book a few days ago actually. I don't know if its my cup of coffee, but…"

Tino could detect the disappointment in Mathias for not knowing his best friend's favourite book and felt bad for blurting it out.

For the rest of the day, the alpha was depressed again and hadn't regained normalcy by lunchtime. He sat, staring longingly at the omegas' table while pushing his lunch around the tray. Tino didn't sit with them during lunch because he sat with Lukas and the others, but the two alphas got to know the tiny omega after school on the ice ring.

After their first encounter a week ago, Tino kept returning to the ice after Berwald's practices as promised. Soon after, Mathias sought Berwald out because he couldn't stand the loneliness anymore. Without conditioning or Lukas' company, the Danish teen became easily bored and glum.

On multiple occasions he had attempted to talk to Lukas so that he could apologize, but the omega was quick to elude him. He tried to catch up with him between classes despite being on opposite sides of the school, but every time Mathias caught sight of him, he was next to Vladimir who would hiss at him. After school, the omega had begun hanging out with a few of the alphas on the swim team and it had stung.

First it had been Xiao, but then it became Kyle, Elizaveta, Gilbert, Antonio, and Alfred. Lukas would surround himself with alphas because the moment he noticed Mathias headed his way, he would use his omega magic and make the alphas defensive over him. The last thing he wanted to do was start a fight with four other alphas, but it was driving him crazy not talking to his best friend.

"It's just not fair!" Mathias raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. "He's made himself a wall of people to avoid me!"

"Wha' did you do, Mathias?" Berwald was fed up with his friends' behavior. He also didn't understand why Lukas was evading him as well if Lukas was only upset at Mathias.

The miserable alpha mumbled something, but the other couldn't make out what he said.

"I said I basically tried to claim him!"

Berwald was quite. He couldn't believe his friend was that stupid. No, actually, it was completely plausible; however, it didn't explain why Lukas would avoid him either.

The two adolescents were lost in their thoughts as they walked to class and were only dragged out when they overheard Elizaveta and Kyle's conversation.

"I don't know how to feel about him dating Xiao, though," the shorthaired alpha shook his head. "He's still in middle school."

Elizaveta shrugged. "What's two years? When they're thirty, no one would even blink at the age difference. I think it's cute, actually. Think about it. If he marries Xiao, then Emil will become his in-law. Best friends become brothers!"

"They-who-when—wHAT?!" Mathias launched himself forward.

"But they can't! That little traitor said he didn't want him! I thought he was after Emil. So does that mean—He lied to me?! He was actually after Lukas?!" The alpha gripped the other two's shoulders so hard they both spun around to yank him off of them.

"Whoa, ow," Kyle kept a firm grip on Mathias' wrist. "Hey, hold up mate. What's wrong? Before you go attacking people, it's best to let others know what's upsetting you."

Mathias was so tired of his emotional roller coasters that tears glistened in his eyes.

"Y-you," his voice cracked, "you said Lukas is going out with Xiao? Why? S-Since when? Who inst-instigated it?"

He didn't really want an answer to that last question in case he couldn't handle the answer. Unfortunately, it was the first they answered.

"Lukas," Kyle responded.

"Xiao," Elizaveta replied.

They quickly gave each other a befuddled look that Berwald had caught.

"Not quite sure on that one," Kyle admitted, "I thought you would know."

Mathias and Elizaveta wince, making Kyle realize that was the wrong thing to say. He had known things between best friends had been strained, but he was not aware of how much they had drifted. All he had been told was to congratulate Xiao when he saw him and let others know Lukas was taken if any alpha should get too close.

"It's only been about a week or two," Elizaveta continued, noticing Mathias' distraught appearance.

He fought so hard to hold back a tearful choke as he remembered watching Xiao jump into Lukas' arms the week before. By then, they had probably started dating. It made sense as to why the omega had ignored his text messages. Lukas was taken and wanted nothing to do with the alpha that had insulted him.

"Oh, really?" The alpha attempted to smile, but it only came out as a painful grimace. "G-Good for Luke! He always… He knew what he wanted."

The tall blond turned away from the other alphas and headed in the opposite direction of their next class. Tears disobeyed his command to remain where they were and instead flowed freely.

Of course he'd prefer a younger alpha, a smaller teen he could hold. He didn't want to be cared for, but to look after someone instead. Mathias scolded himself as he continued to walk aimlessly through the school. Lukas was just as much of an alpha without the proper hormones to be one. He wouldn't want an alpha his age or older who'd treat him according to his nature. He should have treated him equally, Mathias silently bawled at his mistakes. They had always been equal before his heat.

It was only the Dane's foolishness that let the friendship die.

"Mathias?"

A voice strained with concern yet as smooth as silk called out to him in confusion.

The alpha froze, not believing he'd ever hear that voice again, before his knees gave out.

He heard Lukas rush to him and kneel beside him. Panicked pheromones making Mathias feel sick to his stomach. Now he was scaring the poor omega.

"Mathias what's wrong?" Lukas' cool hands searched for the other's face, feeling hot tears and skin. The teen would only ever cry when he was terribly ill and even then he'd try to hold them back until he was alone in his room.

Refusing to look at him in the eye, the alpha clenched his stomach and whimpered that he wanted to go home. He wouldn't be able to concentrate on schoolwork for the rest of the day anyway and after his outburst, he was a little embarrassed to return to class in his state.

Lukas brought the Dane towards him to comfort him as best as he could. When they were younger, it was always Lukas who would take charge of nursing his friends back and chasing the demons away. And even now, he took that role seriously, momentarily forgetting their most recent troubles. He hated seeing his friend typically so robust and full of life, downtrodden and ill.

"Come on," he gently stroked Mathias' hair as he choked back another round of sobs.

That was the feeling that he'll never feel again now that Lukas was taken. Their lives set upon different courses, and all because of the alphas' hasty emotions.

"Let's get you to the infirmary."

Thus the boy took him to the closest station he could which was in the omega's ward.

An alpha didn't belong there, Mathias could detect through muddled senses. It wasn't just the sterilized offices that gave it away, but the uneasiness of the omega and beta nurses behind office doors. Finally, the head nurse appeared with a disapproving scowl, before she recognized Lukas.

She had been the one to care for Lukas that fateful day of his first heat, and continued their correspondence afterwards as his counselor.

"Lukas, what's this?" Ms. Johnson questioned.

"Mathias is sick," apprehension laced his words. "It was too far for me to take him to the alpha's infirmary; I was afraid the oaf would pass out on me."

"I'm sorry," the alpha sniffled, guilt making his gut churn even more. "I-I didn't mean to!"

While the nurse could detect his discomfort didn't mean he was ill, she could clearly read it on his face that he was making himself sick. On pure instinct, she quickly shuffled them into the closest, available heat room and handed the teen a bin before he could throw up on himself or either of the two omegas. Being the wise woman she was, and also from what Lukas had told her through their weekly sessions, she understood what was happening to Mathias, and consequently Lukas as well. Giving the omega instructions to continue comforting the alpha, she left to call the other department in order to get a hold of Mathias' parents.

Alphas didn't go through quarterly heats, but they were just as vulnerable as omegas during certain times of the year. They suffered bouts of depression when faced with large setbacks, and without the support of their loved ones, they could potentially hurt themselves or others. Thus Ms. Johnson wanted to make sure that the teen's mother would be there for him should Lukas not feel comfortable in being there with the alpha.

Instinctively, Lukas had maneuvered Mathias over to the soft, memory foam bed once his nurse left them to make calls. Being in a similar room not too long ago, the omega knew where to seek out necessities like water and extra pillows. He handed the glass of water to Mathias before establishing a mini nest for the alpha to settle in once he had his full of the cool water.

Realizing what was happening, Mathias tried to struggle, not wanting to burden his friend any more, but the other would not have any of it.

"Mathias, just relax," he then moved around to look for a wash cloth to soak then place on the alpha's burning skin. "I wouldn't have stayed this long if I didn't want to help you. And if I didn't want to help you, then that'd make me the worst friend in existence." Knowing the other still doubted him, Lukas smiled down warmly at him. "Besides you've gotten me out of maths class."

His fretful expression cracked and Mathias's lips twitched upward. Lukas always complained about math, but he knew the teen excelled in it regardless. There was no class that Lukas didn't take some enjoyment out of so it really meant the world to Mathias to have his friend beside him, even if he really wasn't as sick as he had led to believe.

"There's good news and bad news," Ms. Johnson cautiously stepped back into the room. "Mathias, you are discharged and cleared to go home to your parents. The bad news is that you won't be receiving all of the proper care from them because your mother's going into heat soon."

It was enough for Mathias to have Lukas speak to him again, so he was willing to dismiss his outburst and go back to class, but neither omega would hear of it.

"Mathias, your hormones are out of balance," she continued. "You need to recharge and let others take care of you for a day or two. Fortunately it's the weekend, but without support from your parents, you could get worse. Promise me you won't strain yourself physically, mentally, and emotionally this weekend."

Confused, but not willing to argue, Mathias accepted. There wasn't a whole lot he would do on the weekends anyway. He realized he tended to mope around the house before calling Berwald to keep him entertained, but even time with his other best friend would not be enough. While he wasn't sure what was really going on with him, he still felt an empty pit in his stomach and it wasn't a feeling he had ever had before. It was almost as if a part of him was missing, locked away and refusing to come out.

"Now Lukas may I talk to you outside for a moment?"

The two omegas stepped outside to discuss the situation. Ms. Johnson knew that Lukas had been upset at his friend, but the other needed his help the most now. "I talked with Mr. Køhler about what is happening, but you need to know as well. Mathias is slipping into a depression that will need your support and patience. Because he won't be receiving the love and attention at home this weekend, he should really get it from somewhere else and I believe that should be you—or at least a part of it.

"You have not been fair to this young man and you know it, but I will not lecture you about it anymore. If you still consider him your friend, then I ask you to talk to him and keep him company. Don't let him become too despondent or be alone too long," she could see the young omega before him take to heart all she said and she smiled at that. It meant he still loved his best friend. "You don't have to be next to him all weekend, but it would be wise to strengthen your friendship. Now if you're willing, I have discussed this with the Køhlers and they would not be opposed to having you over. Is that something you'd be comfortable with? I can have it arranged so that you'll be excused from the remainder of your classes if you agree and we can call your parents for further permission."

It was never about the classes, but the teen agreed to the suggestion right away. He knew his parents would not mind; they didn't even know the two had squabbled. In fact, they likely expected to see Mathias soon.

Therefore, with plans aligning themselves, Lukas offered the final recommendation.

"I think Mathias should spend the night at my place this weekend."

Mathias just about jumped out of the bed to hug the boy, but remained where he was. His heart soared with the omega's suggestion, yet something was still off. Was he taking pity on him or did he actually want to mend their friendship? Could he really burden his friend and his family after so much trouble he had caused him?

"We need a good sleepover with Berwald as well. Just like the good ol' days."

"Yeah!" Tears swelled in the alpha's eyes once more. It had been too long since the three of them had spent time together.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I love every single one of you for making it this far with me! Special thanks to Psyx-ITD for translating this story into Spanish! If it's easier to read in Spanish, then I recommend you read her work! Copy and paste this link along with fanfic's link to reach her profile: ****/u/6811317/Psyx-ITD **I've read it in Spanish and am learning from her translations, so if you're learning the language (or any for that matter) it's a great way to immerse oneself if one reads in a language they're learning!

I hope to update soon, but I really have less of an idea of what my schedules look like. Silly Kwado and I recently graduated from university so we've been working our butts off. Within a year however, I hope to have completed ALL of my fanfics plus a few floating inside my head.

ALSO: I'm working in a book store and am often asked for recommendations. I recently finished the Skulduggery Pleasant series and it has ruined me. (I can only recommend it so many times before the children I work with notice I'm stuck on that series...) I can't get into any other books, nor do I even know where to start, so if you have any you want to suggest, please PM me or leave a title or two (or ten XD).

See you soon I hope!


End file.
